The Blood Talon and The Spider
by Matthew94
Summary: This is a story about Hwoarang and Juri. The 2 popular Taekwondo Fighters from Tekken and Street Fighter are meeting each other. Read about how they first met as rivals, abduction, on the run for the law, horrible beatings, drama, friendship, a little bit of love (just a little bit), and robberies. How will Hwoarang and Juri's adventures play out? Read the story if you want to know
1. Chapter 1 A New Rival

At Shadoloo Headquaters, Bison requested that Juri joined Shadoloo instead of Shadoloos' weapon division called S.I.N for various missions without Seth knowing it. Bison was suprised at Juri for accepting his invitation with ease, but it's because she hasn't got a good challenger to fight with.

Juri was called by Bison himself for her next assignment. Juri met Bison at his office and was ordered to recruit a martial artist who had experience with the Korean millitary.

"Juri, I want you to recruit this boy called Haowrang, he is the leader of his Taekwondo Gang, he lives in Seoul South Korea and trains at a dojo called Baeks Dojo, understand?" Bison said sinister.

"I think it's pronounced Hwoarang silly." Juri said when she perfected Bison and left his office.

"Don't you mock me you little brat. Leave my sight."

"If he does not want to join Shadoloo or does not cooperate, capture him so that I can brainwash him, he could be a valuable member for Shadoloo!" Bison said as Juri grins and left the building.

* * *

In the meantime, Hwoarang was fighting in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 to defeat his rival Jin Kazama. He fought with all he had and eventually defeated Jin. After he was defeated, Jin stood up and walked away from the tournament, leaving Hwoarang all alone. Because Jin didn't feel any humilliation of his defeat, Hwoarang got bored, left the tournament and went back to his hometown Seoul South Korea.

When Hwoarang was in South Korea, he got his motorcycle from where he parked it the last time and went home. What he didn't knew is that Juri was tracking him from the Korean Airport to his home. He eventually arrived at his home.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to relax and go train at the gym, then I'll start my training with Master Baek and go see that new movie. The next day when I'm at my fully recovered, I'll go back to my Gang across town to earn some money. Man I can't believe Jin didn't feel any humilliation after our fight, whatever i'm going to take some rest." Hwoarang said tiredly and went inside his house.

Juri overheared him say that as she was watching him from the rooftop.

"Hehehe perfect, now I know exactly what i'm going to do." as her left eye started to glow and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

The next morning, Hwoarang got up early and got some breakfast at a restaurant called Arirang where he almost everyday ate breakfast. When he was done eating he went to the gym for some exercise, he eventually continued his training with Baek at the dojo. They first practised Hwoarangs current moves so that he can improve them, when they were done they did some friendly sparring matches.

The training was over and Hwoarang was tired of his training, Baek gave Hwoarang some advice before he was done training.

"Hwoarang, never underestimate your opponent, because when you think you have won the fight, the real fight is going to begin. Be prepared to meet those opponents or to meet that person who is strong enough to match you." Baek said wisely.

"Ha, don't worry master, I won't disappoint you." Hwoarang replied proudly.

Hwoarang finished his training with Baek and left the dojo to go see the new movie called: The Divine Fighter in the movie theatre. When the movie was over, Hwoarang was really annoyed and irritated by the movie.

"Man what a stupid movie, the fighting was so fake. It's embarrasing to call that guy a Divine Fighter." Hwoarang said as he left on his motocycle.

He went home to get some sleep before he was going back to his Gang. In the meantime, Juri has taken over Hwoarangs' Gang by defeating all of the members, the gangmembers said that she only has to defeat their leader to become the new leader of the gang.

One of the members called Hyun-Ki or for short Hyun, one of Hwoarang's best fighters and friend was the last one who was standing.

"If you want to be the new leader, you have to defeat our current leader, Hwoarang." Hyun said as he fell on the ground.

"Perfect, tell your "leader" that he meets me at this location, got it buddy!" Juri said as she drops Hyun on the ground and walked away from the gang.

* * *

The next day Hwoarang got up to meet with his gang, but when he was almost there, he found is friend Hyun-Ki all beaten up.

"Oh no Hyun, what happend with you man?" Hwoarang asked worried.

"An incredibly strong Taekwondo fighter has taken over the gang and, and... she is waiting for you in the street where we always meet with the others." Hyun said with a broken voice.

"Wait she? A girl, you have been beaten by a girl? Awh man how could you lose, you now what it doesn't matter anymore. Let's go, I would like to meet her if she is that strong." Hwoarang said a little bit dissappointed.

He took Hyun with him on his motorcycle and went to the other members and the new challenger who was waiting for him. Hwoarang arrived at the place and looked around to see if all his members were alright. They said that they were injured but that they were still okay.

Eventually the challenger appeared before Hwoarang.

"So you're the one who wants to take over my gang, who are you anyway?" Hwoarang asked curious.

"Yeah, my name is Juri. This gang does not look very strong, but you make a good challenger. I actually don't need all of this, I was just looking for a good fight with these guys. But i'm not satisfied yet, maybe you're the challenger I seek." Juri answered.

"Hmph so Juri is your name. I didn't thought that a girl would be strong enough to beat al my guys, a really cute girl I might add." Hwoarang said with lots of confidents.

"I'm just going to take that as a compliment, so you want to start our fight baby?" Juri replied sinister.

"Ok then bring it, ready when you are!" Hwoarang said as he stood in his fighting stance.

* * *

It was a big fight between Hwoarang and Juri, the gangmembers where looking at there leader fighting with all he had like he was their rolemodel. Juri used her Shikusen, Hwoarang easily counters her attack by using his Hunting Hawk attack, they both got pushed back by there attacks.

They both stared at each other for a couple seconds, but at that moment Juri used one of her special attacks called Senpusha, Hwoarang had problems with blocking that attack but she still managed to catch him of guard and knocked him away. It was really hard for the boy to recover from her attack but he eventually got up and continued the battle. Right after he got up he charged Juri and tricked her into thinking he would attack her head on, while he actually used his Flying Eagle to stun her.

The fight went on and the two were both out of breath, at that moment Juri and Hwoarang both tried to finish the fight once and for all with one last attack. Hwoarang won the fight by using his Jackknife throw and knocked her down.

When Juri was on the ground, Hwoarang tries to help Juri back on her feet by giving her a hand. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Your good handsome, that was a good fight, I never fought with somebody that strong." Juri said with respect.

"Your pretty good yourself, except for my fight with Jin Kazama, that was the best fight I have ever had." Hwoarang said and gave her a handshake.

What they didn't noticed is that the gangmembers were watching with their mouths wide open from amazement. To everybody's suprise, Hwoarang asked Juri to join her Taekwondo gang because he never asked somebody to join his gang, he always wanted to see if they were strong and fast enough. But after that fight, he was already convinced about her and didn't hesitate to ask her. She accepted his offer and became his co-leader, her plan was almost done, for now she got Hwoarangs' trust.

* * *

Two weeks have passed and they have become a very strong tagteam and good friends, Juri made their opponents look like she was just a normal girl who knows a little martial arts. There for Hwoarang and Juri suprised their opponents by using special tag attacks they have practised in those two weeks, but besides those training sessions they did some other stuff. Like going to the movies, have sparring matches with the gangmembers, going to the arcade and more.

At some moments, they both showed that they have some feelings for each other, but because they were both to proud, they haven't noticed it from each other at all. But on one day, Juri called Hwoarang to meet him at a restaurant where he always ate his breakfast. Juri is seen sitting at a table waiting for him. Hwoarang finally made it and walked into the restaurant.

"He Juri, you told me that you wanted to talk to me about something important?" Hwoarang asked when he sat down.

"Hey baby, I wanted to talk to you about us." Juri said

"Okay go ahead then, what is it that you want to talk about?"

"All those things we did together was fun and exciting, especially the fighting and sparring, but I think that... I really like you."

"Really? Wauw that was... unexpected. But I think that I really like you too. You're right, it was fun doing all those things." Hwoarang said when he slowly grabbed her hand.

Juri and Hwoarang closed their eyes and came closer to each other, then Hwoarang spontaneously kissed her on the lips. He didn't noticed that Juri tricked him by silently signing the contract that he'll obey and work for Shadoloo by holding Hwoarangs right hand.

After Hwoarang unknowingly signed the contract, Juri stopped kissing him and left the building immediatly. Hwoarang was suprised that she just left the building without saying anything.

* * *

Hwoarang followed Juri outside to figure out whats wrong with her.

"Hey what's wrong?" Hwoarang asked confused.

Juri turned around and eventually looked at him.

"Hahahahah you fool, you fell right into my trap." Juri said.

"Wait what trap? What are you talking about?"

"I mean that I was just acting like I wanted to join your silly gang of crooks so that I could win your trust, and with somebody's trust, you can do what ever you want with it."

Hwoarang turned his head away and was angry and shocked at the same time, because he didn't see through her real intentions the first time he met her.

"So, all this time we spend time together, why did you do all that, tell me!" Hwoarang asked furious.

"The reason I did that is because I was hired to recruit you to one of Bisons' henchman. Bison wanted you because he heard from the Korean millitary that you were one of the best soldiers they have ever had, eventhough they had some problems like you disobeying their orders, so Bison asked me to recruit you so that you would join him for his evil plans. I knew you wouldn't join him if I just asked you when I first met you, so I planned this from the very beginning." Juri explained sinister.

"Hmph, I got one more question, those things you said back in the restaurant, that was all acted to right? That you like me and that kiss we had?"

"Hmm well... some things I said and did were true, like that kiss. It was not a part of my main objective but you really are cute you know. But enough about all of that stuff, do you want to join me or not?" Juri said as she tried to give him a handshake.

* * *

Hwoarang walked up to her until he was right infront of her, he looked Juri right in the eyes and smacked her hand away.

"No, I will not become a member of that stupid criminal orginazation, I know I'm not the nicest guy around, but I'm not evil like you or your other criminal buddys." Hwoarang said furious. Juri was suprised because of his answer and thought about what Bison said if he did not cooperate.

In a second, Juri's left eye started to glow and moves with great speed behind Hwoarang and kick him to the ground. Hwoarang was so suprised at Juri's amazing power, that he realized that she has been holding back in their last fight.

"Wow, what was that, I couldn't even see it. Wait a second, you have been holding back the last time we fought didn't you?" Hwoarang asked.

"That's right. It's called the Feng Shui Engine, It allows me to move with great speed and increases my strength. Now are you ready for the real fight, I am going to win, got it baby!" Juri said.

"Yeah I'm ready let's go, and I'm gonna win this fight for real and don't hold back, I want a real fight this time." Hwoarang said.

"Now I see what Master Baek meant about the real fight and that one opponent who matches my skills." Hwoarang thought in his head and immediatly stood in fighting stance once again.

* * *

The fight between the two Taekwondo fighter has once again started, Juri used the same tactic when she fought him the last time. Because of the sparring matches they had earlier, Hwoarang could read her every movement and counter them with ease, but the fight was in Juri's favour this time.

It was not looking good for Hwoarang when they were both at their limits, but the fight was not going like the last time. Juri's left eye started to glow again but this time brighter, her stamina went through the roof and overpowered Hwoarang with her strength and speed. He was all beaten up and couldn't read Juri's movements anymore, there for he was getting kicked around like a soccorball.

Hwoarang admitted that Juri was obviously stronger, and eventhough he studied Juri's moves in their sparring matches, he would never give up a fight no matter how strong his opponents are. Hwoarang tried to kick back but Juri finished the fight by using her most powerfull attack called Kaisen Dankairaku, when he got kicked down and landed on Juri's leg, she strokes his cheek softly.

"That felt good didn't it Hwoarang?" Juri said as she slammed him to the ground, there for ending the fight.

Hwoarang was not unconsious but he could not move anymore, like his whole body was paralyzed. His face was covered in blood. Juri stood right before him.

"Haha I told you I would win this fight, now your a member of Shadoloo. Bison come out, I got him right here, he is all yours." Juri said as the whole place had a purple smoke surrounding the whole area and Bison appeared from the sky.

"Hah great, now you will come with me, and don't try to escape, or there will be... serious consequences." Bison said with an evil voice.

Hwoarang was not talking or moving, the only thing he gave Bison was a mad expression on his face. He prepared the ship and left with Hwoarang and Juri, at that moment, Hyun saw the whole fight while he was hiding in a bush to see what was going on with Hwoarang. He left the bush and ran away.

Back in the plane, Hwoarang was still paralyzed, he could talk but he did not wanted to because he was too ashamed of himself that he had been betrayed by someone he trusted and didn't see it sooner. The only thing he did was looking at Juri with a mad expression on his face once again, Juri sat next to him with her arms crossed and legs crossed. She noticed him looking at her and looked back with one eyebrow up. They starred at each other for a couple seconds, then he turned his head the other way with his eyes closed, Juri did exactly the same as she looked away from Hwoarang, puts her head down and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 More then Friendship

Hwoarang has been taken away by Juri and Bison, Hyun ran away to get help from the only person who could help him, Hwoarangs' own master Baek.

Hyun looked for Baeks dojo for help, in the meantime one of Hwoarangs friends from the King of Iron Fist Tournament visited him to have some sparring matches with him for additional practise, that one was Steve Fox, the British boxer who he met during the tournament.

The two have become good friends because of the difference between their fightingstyle and because they have a lot of things in common. Hwoarang wasn't the person to just trust anyone who he sees, but after a good fight and a long talk about their fightingstyles, they have become really good friends and partners.

Steve came all the way from London to visit Hwoarang, but Steve thought it was kind of weird that Hwoarang wasn't at home because they promised each other that they would have some practise. Then at that moment, Steve thought about what Hwoarang said before he left.

"If I am not at home, come see me at my master Baeks dojo three blocks away to the left." Hwoarang's words to Steve.

"Hmph Hwoarang, I hope you didn't get yourself in trouble." Steve said while he was walking to Baeks dojo.

When he got there, he asked a man from the dojo if he was Baek Doo San.

"Excuse me, are you Baek doo San?" Steve asked nicely.

"Yes I am, are you here to learn Taekwondo?" Baek asked wisely.

"No sir my name is Steve, I'm looking for Hwoarang, is he here?" Steve asked.

"No, he trained yesterday and today is his day off of training." Baek said when he puts his hand on his chin.

Then all of the sudden, Hyun storms into the dojo and asked Baek for help.

"Your Baek Doo San right, I need your help, Hwoarang has been taken away by a girl with a glowing eye called Juri and a guy who looks just like a dictator, had some kind of weird purple power." Hyun asked worried.

"What? He got himself in trouble... again? But this time it is more serious then I thought. We have to help him, Steve I need your help to find him." Baek asked worried.

"Sure i'll help you find him, but we need to know where they have taken him. Hey do you know where they have taken him?" Steve asked.

"He said something about a criminal organization called Shadoloo, so my guess is that they have taken him there. Oh and that girl said the name of the dictator, I think it was Buffalo or Bison I don't remember, one of those names I think." Hyun said.

"Oke then, let's go, Hyun you stay here, Steve and I are going to save him, it's to dangerous for three people." said Baek when he left with Steve to help Hwoarang out.

* * *

At Shadoloo Headquarters, Hwoarang is seen sitting in a prisoncell underneath the company. He said nothing and did nothing, he was still mad that he got betrayed and beaten by Juri a couple hours ago.

But Hwoarang thought about something that moment, he thought about that promise he had with Steve that he would visit him, and that he has to go to Baek if I wasn't home, so he thought that he would not let anybody know that somebody was going to save him.

Then he heard someone coming in, the person who came in was Juri, she looked at him like she almost felt sorry for him. Juri thought that Hwoarang was the only one who treated Juri as a friend.

"What do you want, and what are you doing in here anyway? The last thing I need is you in here right now." Hwoarang asked when he turned aroun and looked at Juri.

She was quiet for a while and puts her hands on her hips girly like, but Hwoarang was still looking at her with a mad expression on his face.

"Why don't you just join Bison, you've heard what he said when you first arrived here, if you try to escape or do not cooperate, he'll brainwash you like he did to somebody else months ago?" Juri asked eventually.

Hwoarang stood up from the ground, walked to the door, and looked her right in the eyes.

"You know why I don't want to join, because I'm not a bad person at all. If you thought that of me when we first met, then you're completely wrong and don't know me at all." Hwoarang said mad.

"You hustle people for money with you ga...?" Juri asked but the Hwoarang interrupted her.

"Yes, I do hustle people for money with my gang, I know I'm not the nicest person around here, but I already told you that I'm not evil like Bison, or even you! Now just go away and leave me alone would you?" Hwoarang said.

Juri sights as she got mad

"Do you know how hard it has been for me, my parents have been killed by and unknown man and I had nobody, literaly nobody. People treated me like garbage and I had to do bad things to stay alive, that's how I worked for S.I.N as an assassin before I worked for Bison, I work for my survival and to find my parents' killer." Juri explained when she looked away form the cell.

Hwoarangs' angry expression disappeared and came slowly closer to Juri once again

"Really?" Hwoarang asked when his mad expression disappeared.

"Yes, when I met you, I thought that some people can be trusted, but at that night when I called you, Bison appeared before me and reminded me of my hard time as a child." Juri explained.

"Hmm, looks like you had a harder time then me, I had my gang and we supported each other, but you had nobody. It must have been really hard for you." Hwoarang said.

"I have to go now, Bison needs my help with something, i'll come back later ok, see ya later... baby." Juri said when she walked out.

Hwoarang said nothing and sat on the ground once again and looks at Juri when she walked away.

* * *

Juri arrived at Bisons office, Bison was looking at Hwoarang in prison

"Juri, get a couple guards and bring that boy to the trainingroom right now!" Bison asked while he looked at the monitor.

"Why do you want him there, what are you planning to do with him?" Juri asked.

"I want you to fight him again, I want to see something from him." Bison said cutious.

"What? You want me to fight him again? Heh, the last time he didn't stood a chance against my..." Juri said but then Bison interrupted quickly.

"Yes you are right, he didn't stood a chance against your Feng Shui Engine, but before you used it, he could counter and block your moves easily, I wanna see it again to... figure out something." Bison said sinister.

"Hmm I'm better then him anyway." Juri said while she was whispering.

"Enough Juri, now go!" Bison yelled.

She got a couple guards and went back to prison to pick Hwoarang up, when she arrived there, Hwoarang stood up to find out what she wanted.

"What's wrong now?" Hwoarang asked.

"Bison wants you to come with me, now!" Juri said loudly

"What for?

"You and me are going to fight."

"Ok then what ever, but after the fight, can I go then?"

"No! Now shut up and move it." Juri yelled when the guards took him away.

Hwoarang went with Juri to the trainingroom and prepared to fight again, but before he went inside he thought to himself about Juri and how she fights.

"Juri is one of the strongest opponents I have ever fought, I know her moves but her Feng Shui Engine was just to powerfull for me to handle. Now that I have seen it in action, I'll have to watch my actions, relax and watch for her every move so that I can counter her attacks. Well here we go again." Hwoarang said as he walked into the trainingroom.

He stood in his fightingstance while he was looking at his rival. Juri began to attack him head on, Hwoarang stood still and watched out for her kick. He countered her kick and used his throw called The Pickpocket. Right after that he ran towards Juri and used his attack called Torpedo, Juri was impressed because what she thought earlier was true, Hwoarang studies his opponents moves so that he can counter them with ease.

The fight went on for minutes, Juri still hasn't used her Engine on him. He was actually waiting for Juri to use her Engine because he already knew her moves, it's that he finds it difficult to read her moves when she uses her Engine. Every attack she did had little effect because he always had his guard up, at that moment Juri lost it and started to use her Engine.

"OK, that's it, i'm gonna finish this fight pretty boy. Are you ready for another beating?" Juri asked proudly.

"Hmph yeah i'm ready, do what you have to do!" Hwoarang answered calmly.

"That's weird? He's not scared of me at all, maybe he has changed." Juri thought when she continued her attack.

Her left eye started to glow and she uses her enhanced speed to sneak behind Hwoarang like the last time, but Hwoarang stays calm so that he can detect where she would strike. He saw her from behind, kicked her into the air and gave her a three hit combo. Juri was suprised that he could see her move behind him, after that beatdown she attacked him head on and used the Senpusha to break his guard, Hwoarang got hit by her attack and got knocked away.

Then at that moment, he recoverd and did the Sky Rocket plus a six hit combo, but then all of the sudden, he felt something weird building up inside of him and fel down, but that something dissappeared quickly. Juri got tired of it and used the Kaisen Dankairaku, again she slammed him to the ground and ended the fight, but this time he was not paralyzed and stood up again.

Bison called the fight a draw and told them they were done. Hwoarang wasn't mad because of a draw this time, it was actually his opportunity to learn the weaknesses of the Feng Shui Engine. The weakness he discoverd was that you have to concentrate on your opponent and read their movement, as long he could do that, he would know where she would strike next. The guards came in and took him back to his prisoncell with his handcuffs on him.

When she was alone, Juri got worried about Hwoarang because it was a lot harder for her to fight him and that he could almost read her moves while she used the Engine, she was even more worried because Hwoarang could almost handle her Engine easily. Bison looked at the monitor and rewinds the point that Hwoarang fel down a little bit.

"Hmph perfect. He is getting close to his hidden potential like Juri did years ago." Bison said as walked away from his office.

* * *

In the meantime, Baek and Steve found Shadoloo headquarters. They have beaten the guards, took them away and disguised themselves as guards of Shadoloo. When they were looking for another guard to ask the way, Juri came through and approached the guards.

"What are you two doing here?" Juri asked.

"We... we were on our way to meet the boss at the top floor." Baek answered. "Hmmm oke then, but one more question, what's his name?" Juri asked curious.

"What was the name of the boss, do you remember what Hyun said?" Baek asked while he was whispering with Steve.

"I think Hyun said Buffalo or Bison, or one of those two I think." Steve said.

"Ok let's just go for one then, maybe we are lucky."

"Hello? I don't have all day, do you know his name or not?" Juri asked.

"His name in Master Buffalo?" Steve asked.

"Ahahahaha that's a good one, I have to remember that one, his name is Bison silly, you two are new here right? Ok then go ahead, you two have a lot to learn." Juri said as she died from laughter and walked away.

They went around the corner and ran away. They asked another guard if he knew where the surveillance room was. They found the surveillance room and checked the cameras to find Hwoarang. Eventually Steve found Hwoarang sitting in a prisoncel underneath the company and went there with Baek quickly as possible.

When they arrived, they stood right before the door and knocked on it. Hwoarang stood up and tried to find out who were the one standing outside his cell.

"What do you want from me?" Hwoarang asked.

"Psst it's me Steve, come on we have to go." Steve said silently.

"Steve! Thank God you're here, I don't know what they want from me, but I don't like it one bit. Hey who is that other guy?"

"It's me kid." Baek said when he pulled his mask off.

"Master? I can explain I swear...!" Hwoarang said worried.

"It's ok, I know what happend. We don't have time, we have to go now!" Baek said as he interrupted him and opened the prisoncell.

The alarm went of and they all ran through the hallway, at the end of the hallway there was a really big room. In that room Juri was waiting for all of them.

"Do you really think that I'm that stupid to just let you two go that easily, I already knew that you two were disguised, now let's dance shall we?" Juri said as she was crouching.

"Steve, master, this is my fight, I have something to settle with her." Hwoarang said as he walked in front of Baek and Steve.

"What? You know that chick over there?" Steve asked.

"Yeah I know her, her name is Juri, she is one of the strongest opponenst I have ever faced, I have fought her and lost."

"Really? Well if that's the case, Baek I think Hwoarang has to do this on his own." Steve said as he stepped back.

Baek didn't listen to Steve at all, he looked at Hwoarang as a new person. He saw that his starpupil has changed a lot.

"Hahahaha I knew all along you would try to escape, I just know you to well right know. I have something to settle with you from the last time we fought because I really wanted to win." Juri said disappointed.

Hwoarang and Juri ran to each other and used both equal kick, there for they stayed in that pose with there feet in the air trying to push one another. But just like what happend the last time they fought, the whole place got surrounded by a purple smoke, then all of the sudden Bison appears once again in the air.

* * *

Bison stood on the ground and looked at Juri.

"Juri, I'll handle him!" Bison said.

"What? No you don't, I wanna fight him, now that he is stronger, it is much more fun." Juri said excited.

"Fool, don't you dare disobey my orders, he is mine, begone!"

"Didn't you hear me just now, I said no! I'm gonna fight him right now, and I don't want to hear your voice anymore until i'm done, got it?" Juri said furious.

"If you want to know what happend to your parents, you better step down and let me handle him." said Bison as Juri calmed down and closed her eyes.

"Hey, what happend to her parents, tell her now!" Hwoarang said mad.

"Your parents were insolent cops who tried to get rid of Shadoloo once and for all, they had proof that Shadoloo was responsible for the horrible things that we did in the past. I ordered my soldiers to capture your parents and bring them to me personaly. I killed your parents in a car accident because they did not wanted to erase the evidence they had collected, my soldiers told me that they had a daughter, and that S.I.N operated your left eye. That experiment was called the Feng Shui Engine, but the experiment was not completed yet because you had to master a fightingstyle and complete a special task. You already did Taekwondo when you were 15 years old and completed the task, there for you obtained that extra ability that makes you even stronger. At your 20th you started to control the Engine and there for the Ki and Engine are working together. You got the Ki when it was obvious that you fought for your parents instead of yourself." Bison explained.

Hwoarang and Juri looked at each other, Juri got even more furious then before and turned her head towards Bison. Then she attacks Bison with all she had from her Engine, but Bison used his psychic powers to trap her into a psychic field and used a fatal attack on her. Juri eventually got tortured, pushed away and landed next to Hwoarang, he picked her up to see if she is still alive.

"Juri, Juri wake up, wake up, come on wake up." Hwoarang said as he shuffles her, but she did not woke up.

"No, argh!" Hwoarang yelled loudly.

Then at that moment, he started feeling that same feeling from when he fought Juri in the trainingroom. This time it didn't fade away but kept building up inside of him.

"So, he finally received it, The Legendary Ki of Taekwondo." Baek said as he looked suprised.

"What is that special thing you are talking about and what is happening to him?" Steve asked.

"It's a special thing that the martial arts Taekwondo holds since it first excisted. I got it to, and it turned brown because the color belongs to your personality. It is said that the one who accomplished the special task, will receive the Legendary Ki that has incredible power. That task was: Fight with your heart, not with your head. Many fighters could not do that because they where to busy with themselves or didn't understand the task. But I always knew my starpupil would accomplish it some day, because he is fighting for the one he likes, not for his self-interest. Juri also accomplished it when Bison murdered her parents, so she did not fight for Bison, but to stay alive and for the parents she loved, the color of Juri's Ki is purple because the Feng Shui Engine and the Legendary Ki are cooperating together." Baek said as he looked proudly at Hwoarang.

"Ooohh I get it now, Hwoarang must really like her then, I feel really bad for him." said Steve. All of the guards came into the room, and surrounded all of them, Hwoarang asked "Master, Steve, can you please take care of those guards and watch over Juri, while I handle Bison myself for what he has done to her!". Baek and Steve already stood in fighterstance and attacked all of the guards, while they are fighting, Hwoarang walked up to Bison to begin the last fight.

"Hahahaha that's exactly what I was looking for when I saw you fight against Juri in the trainingroom, when you fell down for a second, that power was just building up inside until you completed the task like that stupid master of yours said." Bison yelled.

"Shut up." Hwoarang said calmly as he ran up to Bison and kicked him to the wall.

He used his teleport to avoid his other attacks. When he recoverd from it, he used his Psycho Crusher to smash Hwoarang against the wall, even though Hwoarang had unlocked his hidden potential like Juri, he was still vulnerable for Bisons attack. But he quickly recovered from it and fought back with all he had.

For a couple minutes it looked like Bison has the upper hand on Hwoarang. Bison used his next special attack called: Double Knee Press. Hwoarang sidesteps to the right, let him trip with his foot, and he give him a 6 hit combo.

The battle went on for hours and Baek and Steve were already done with all the guards, they watched Hwoarangs battle with Bison and did not interfere because he asked them not to. Steve was impressed of his friend because he almost fully controlled it.

Both fighters were out of breath and ran to each other, Bison used his strongest attack called Psycho Punisher and chaught Hwoarang. When Bison landed right on his stomach, Hwoarang got extremely hurt, but then after a couple seconds, the young fighter stood up from the ground and approached Bison with the power he had left.

Bison gave him one last attack but at his suprise, Hwoarang used his special throw called the Human Cannonball, instead of slamming him to the ground, Hwoarang used the Sky Rocket to launch him into the air. When he was in mid air, he gave him a fast 10 hit combo and there for ending the fight. When Hwoarang decided to kill him for "killing" Juri, Bison teleported away and was nowhere to be found.

When he was gone, Hwoarang rushed up to Steve to see if Juri really was alive, she was breathing again but she was unconsious and survived Bisons' fatal attack.

* * *

Hwoarang asked his master Baek if he could let Juri stay at him so that she can recover from her injury, Baek accepted Hwoarangs' offer with pleasure as Steve overhanded Juri to Baek. Hwoarang and Steve went back to Hwoarangs' house so that Steve could stay at his house, while Baek carried Juri to his own house.

Three days later, Juri got up, looked around her.

"Where am I? Where is Bison!" Juri asked.

Baek came out of the kitchen with some selfmade thee.

"Don't worry child, your save now." Baek answered when he gives her some thee.

"But how? Who are you? What happend to Bison and what about..." Juri siad but then Bae interrupted her.

"He is alright, Bison is gone, Hwoarang has defeated him and he saved your life Juri."

"Really? But why would he save me after all the horrible things I have done to him?"

"It's because Hwoarang likes you, when you were caught by Bisons fatal Psycho power, Hwoarang tried to wake you up, when you did not woke up, he got furious and attacked him head on with his unlocked potential. The same potential as you with your Engine, in Taekwondo we call it: The Legendary Ki, it makes you more powerful then you already are and increases speed and strength only if you really need it. The reason why your eye is glowing is because your Feng Shui Engine and your Ki are working together, there for it's more powerfull." Baek explained wisely.

"Oh hmph. One more question? How did he unlocked this potential?"

"It's because when you're a very skilled Taekwondo fighter, there is still one task that you have complete for that ability, that task is to fight with your heart, not for your self-interest."

"Hmmm, okay thanks uhh... Baek wasn't it, I'm gonna look for him, I have to talk to him." Juri said when she left the house.

"Ok I understand, first you go left then it's just three block away, he is usually training for himself by now, but his friend Steve is still here so I think he is still training with him." Baek said when he gave her some directions.

Juri left the house as Baek saw her walking away.

* * *

As Baek closed the door, Hwoarang and Steve were training on his frontyard, they were sparring and observing each others moves.

"Yo Steve, you have gotten a lot stronger then in the tournament, I'm impressed." Hwoarang complimented.

"Ha, this aint nothing mate. I still got a lot of fight in me left you know!" Steve said.

Then when they heard a noise across the street, he saw Juri walking towards him.

"He mate, that's Juri, she is all better now. Hwoarang? Hwoarang? Hey are you even listning at me? Hello Earth to Hwoarang! Oh forget it, I'm gonna get something to drink so that you two can talk, i'll be right back." Steve said when he went inside.

"Hey, your al better now right?" Hwoarang asked as he walked towards her.

"Yeah, uuhhh... I... Well, you know. I'm not that kind of person to say that." Juri hesitated.

"Yeah, uhhmm... I know what you mean, your a... your welcome."

"Well, I have to go pretty boy, see you next time. I'm looking forward to it." Juri said as she walked away.

Hwoarang grabbed Juri's hand and gave her gentley a kiss on her lips.

"See you next time, okey?" Hwoarang asked.

"Yeah, until we meet again." Juri said as she left Hwoarangs house.

He turned around and wanted to go back to Steve, but then he thought about something and turned around. When Juri was still walking the other way, she heared something coming from behind. When she looks behind her, she saw Hwoarang trying to attack her, but she blocked it by using the same kick. There for staying in that pose once again to push each other away.

"I just remember something, we are not finished yet. There is still one little thing I have to settle with you." Hwoarang said challenging.

" Hehehe, I know what you mean. Come on baby, I'm already warmed up and it's time for the real deal." Juri said excited.

At that moment Hwoarangs' Legendary Ki and Juri's Feng Shui Engine appeared and they started to fight again.

"Hyaaaaaaaa." Hwoarang yelled.

"Hooorraaahh." Juri yelled as the fight begun.

Steve was looking at the fight throught the window.

"Hmm looks like we are gonna see that girl again sooner or later. I'm looking forward to it, just like you Hwoarang." Steve said as he watched the fight between them.

Meanwhile at the Mishima Zaibatsu...


	3. Chapter 3 The Kidnapping

Heihachi Mishima was busy with making himself stronger then his son Kazuya Mishima and his grandson Jin Kazama by creating a new body for himself. He had the blood of Ogre, the God of Fighting, and the scientists were almost done with the process. They said that he only needed a strong source of power to make himself complete.

On that moment, the researchers saw a certain girl with a glowing left eye who was fighting with a group of cops. He asked his researchers to find out about her nationality and the creation of her left eye. One of the researchers walked up to Heihachi and told him about the information he found.

"Sir, I have found some information about her, the name of the girl is Juri Han, she is 25 years old and currently works for Shadoloo. She is also a very skilled Taekwondo fighter. That left eye of hers is called The Feng Shui Engine, a powerful creation of her former organization S.I.N that gives her incredible strength and speed." the scientist explained

"Ha perfect! If I somehow get my hands on her, I can copy the technology of her eye and make myself stronger." Heihachi sinister.

He sents his Tekken Force to find and capture Juri for his own experiment to make his body stronger, he walked up to the window and grins.

* * *

Meanwhile Hwoarang and Juri were done fighting, they were both on the ground and called this fight a draw, even though Juri doesn't like draws, this time she wasn't mad at all. Steve was very impressed and amused by the fight of the two Taekwondo fighters.

"Wauw mates, that was one hell of a fight, when I see you guys fight like that, it makes me wanna train and get stronger then I already am." Steve said

"Thanks dude, your right, i'm gonna train harder too so that I can get stronger." Hwoarang said.

"That was a good fight, even my Engine was not enough to win against your Blue Ki, I think we are evenly matched now. So now that the fight is over, how about we have some fun, I have some time left to spend." Juri asked.

"Sure, you know what, let's go to a movie again, I'm still annoyed about that other movie I saw the other day, I don't even want to say the name anymore, ugh."

"Okay then, after the movie we can get something to eat."

"Yeah, why not, let's go." Hwoarang said when he walked away.

While he walked away with Juri, Steve was standing still, thinking that he was not invited to go with him. But then Hwoarang stopped walkng and went back to Steve.

"What's wrong dude, why aren't you coming with us? You didn't think I was just gonna let you stand here alone do you, come on man." Hwoarang asked.

"I thought I couldn't come with you because I thought I wasn't invited, so I thought that I was just a pain to you two." Steve said

"No way man were friends, I would never treat my friends like that. Only because she is here, doesn't mean that you can't be with us when we hang out, let's go man."

"Thanks mate, your right were friends, sorry about that, let's go then." Steve said when the three friends went on their way to the mall.

* * *

They finally arrived at the cinema, Juri wanted to see the Divine Fighter but Hwoarang said that he saw that movie and that it's the worst movie he has ever seen.

Steve then voluntered himself to pick out a movie that they would all enjoy. He picked the movie: The Rivalry because, when he saw that title, he thought about the Taekwondo practisioners' rivalry they still have. Hwoarang and Juri agreed to go to that movie.

"Ahh that movie, you know, when I heard that title, It makes me think about us two, I think we can all enjoy it." Hwoarang said

"We still have that indeed, but one day, i'm gonna win a fight against you, and believe me I'm gonna brag about it everytime." Juri said happily.

"You are really gonna brag about it? Ah man, no mercy huh? I have the feeling that you meant all of that. Don't think I'll let you win easy like the second fight we had. You know what, let's not talk about it now, let's go get our tickets ok?" Hwoarang said.

They went inside and sat down in the theatre. When the movie was over, they left the cinema and went outside.

"That was a good movie, now that's what I call a rivalry, to bad he died at the end, I hope that's not gonna happen to you, last time you almost died just like that dude from the movie." Hwoarang said.

"Don't worry that's not gonna happen to us, I never said this before, but I don't want to lose... well... I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat ok. How about some fastfood?" Juri asked.

"Okay? I know a restaurant where they have delicious food." Hwoarang said when he looked at her.

They followed Hwoarang to the restaurant he was talking about and walked in. Hwoarang and Juri ordered a hamburger with fries and a milkshake, Steve just ordered fries with cola because he doesn't like burgers at all.

While they were eating, the two Taekwondo practisioners stared at each other, not with love faces or angry faces but just with normal faces. Steve thought that those two would be perfect for each other, but if only they would get over their pride and admid it more then one time that they like each other. Then at a moment Hwoarang stopped staring at her.

"Uhh sorry for that, I'm gonna... eat my fries now, It's good, how uhh... is your food?" Hwoarang hesitated.

"Hmmm it's good, but I see something delicious, and the thing is, it's not the food." Juri said.

Hwoarang said nothing, the only thing he did was smiling at her shortly. When they were done eating they went back to Hwoarangs house, Hwoarang asks Juri if she wanted to sleep at his house until she had a place of her own. She accepted his offer, but she didn't want to sleep in the same bed because she really does not like sleeping like that.

* * *

For a couple days, Juri stayed at Hwoarangs' until she got a place of her own. In the morning, Hwoarang woke her up and informed her about a house that is for sale in another street far away from his house. She looked at the house and Hwoarang called up the adress to discuss some things with the landlord. Hwoarang requested that he would join her to make sure it all went good so that she can get the house.

They were of to meet the landlord, Steve did not wanted to come because he was to tired to stand up. They finally got back from the interview and Hwoarang told Steve that she got the apartment, so she got prepared to move out.

When she was done packing her stuff, Hwoarang gave her some money he won at previous fights with his gang. Juri thanked him and eventually stood before Hwoarangs house with all of them outside.

"Good luck Juri." Steve said as he gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks, see you again." said Juri.

"So I guess this is goodbye for now huh?" Hwoarang asked as he approached her.

"Yep, I think i'm gonna fight for money, I was never a person who liked normal work like in an office or a snackbar. I always hated that, maybe i'll see you again very soon." Juri said.

"There is still one thing you have to promise me. Can you promise me that you will never kill anyone unless it's totally necessary."

"Hmph alright then, I won't kill anyone, just for you. Thanks Hwoarang, because when my parents died, I had nobody who treated me with respect and I was always on my own."

"Your welcome. That's great to hear, I don't want you get in trouble or end up in jail, but I doubt that they will ever get you in prison after all the thing I have seen you do." Hwoarang said satisfied.

They approached each other slowly and hugged each other. When they stopped, she asks Hwoarang if she could have a fight with him before she left. Hwoarang and Juri fought again, but because Hwoarang thought that he would not see her again sooner or later, Hwoarang lost the fight on purpose so that she has a reason to come back.

She did bragged about winning the match, but he wasn't dissappointed at all and stood up like nothing happend. Juri eventually left his house, Hwoarang waved goodbye and looked at Steve.

"Come one, let's go inside, i'm hungry." Hwoarang said as went back inside with Steve.

"Sure man." Steve said when he followed him.

Meanwhile, the Tekken Force was tracking Juri to her new house to plan the kidnapping for Heihachi.

* * *

While she was on her way to her new house, Juri noticed that she was getting followed by somebody or someone, she waited until she was around the corner to figure it out who was following her. Five members of the Tekken Force followed her into the alley. When they were also around the corner, she puts her hands on her hips all girly like.

"Hey there guys, looking for someone?" Juri asked sadistic.

The Tekken Force attacked her head on, but then she activated her Engine and defeated all of them easily. One soldier tried to shoot her, but she kicked the gun and the last guy away. The female fighter left the soldiers on the ground.

"Bye boy's, next time, try harder." Juri said as she walked away to see her new house.

A couple seconds later the Tekken Force member who got kicked away contacted the organization to send over 25 more units to capture her. Juri was walking away again and was talking about her friends she finally made, she then entered her home and started packing out her stuff. After she was done, she took a hike to know the neighborhood some better, after a couple minutes she got tired and went back home.

Meanwhile Jin Kazama, Hwoarang's rival who was defeated by him, went to South Korea for additional training to improve his Karate skills. He knew Hwoarang lived there and wanted to visit him for some practise matches when he was done training by himself. He didn't knew where he lived but he knew about his gang because of the fight he had with him before the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 and thought that he might be there.

He was walking by when he heard Juri talking while she was exploring the neighborhood. He wanted to walk away but he also heard 25 Tekken Force members in a helicopter flying into her direction. He realised that the Tekken Force were Heihachi's men and knew that it was not good whatever he was planning.

Juri was at home resting on her chouch when she noticed that people followed her again. The Tekken Force plunged into her house and attacked her again, she knocked out a large number of opponents but she was then paralyzed by a tranquilizer gun by one of the soldiers. She has been taken away in a helicopter that was on his way to the Mishima Zaibatsu.

Jin was worried that one of Hwoarangs friends were in trouble so he tried to help her, he arrived to late and saw the house all wrecked and the helicopter depart from the wrecking. He ran to Hwoarangs house to tell him what happend, but he did not knew where he lived, so he asked a person if he knew Hwoarang and could tell him were he lived.

Jin occasionally ran into Hyun as he tried to find out where Hwoarang lives.

"Hey you, do you knw Hwoarang? If you do, can you tell me where he lives?" Jin asked quickly.

"Is Hwoarang in trouble... again. He just can't stay out of trouble can he?" Hyun asked.

"No it's not like that, but I don't have time to explain, do you know where he lives?"

"Oh, he lives four blocks away to the right, at number 51."

"Thanks." Jin said as he ran away to go see him and tell him what happend.

* * *

Steve was ready to go back to London, he was standing outside the house and was ready to say goodbye. Then all of the sudden Jin appears right before Hwoarangs' house, Hwoarang got suprised by his appearence.

"Kazama? What are you doing here, you wanna fight me again?"

"No not now, you have bigger problems, one of your friends have been captured by my grandfather Heihachi Mishima, one of the guys said that her name was Juri." Jin said

"What, man this is really bad. Jin why didn't you helped or saved her. You were there weren't you?"

"I was about to help her, but when I arrived, I was to late. They took her away in a helicopter, so I went looking for you. I'm sorry but I really wanted to help, I got the feeling that this girl is really special to you isn't she?" Jin asked as Hwoarang blushed and looked the other way.

"Listen, I'm not going home until Juri is saved from Heihachi, promised." Steve said

"Glad to hear that, Kazama, can you help us, you know more about Heihachi than us." Hwoarang asked.

"Sure i'll help, we need to go to Japan, that's where the Mishima Zaibatsu is located." Jin said when he left with Hwoarang and Steve

They went to the airport and took a quick plane to Japan. Juri was brought before Heihachi himself, she was still paralyzed and could not move.

"So you are Juri Han, the Taekwondo fighter with the powerful Feng Shui Engine." Heihachi asked menacing.

"Whatever, what do you want from me oldtimer?" Juri asked.

"Oh I want nothing from you, just the technology from your eye. It will be very handy for the completion of my new perfect body."

"Hmph, I don't know the technology, I didn't put it in myself, S.I.N. did that so go ask them is you want it that much."

"I don't need your company or your smart mouth, I have plenty of people who are doing that for me." said Heihachi as he walked to the guards.

He commanded his guards to bring her to the laboratory until the scientists were done with a machine to give him the technology of the Engine and to complete his perfect body.


	4. Chapter 4 The Perfect Body

Hwoarang, Steve and Jin were on their way to the Mishima Zaibatsu to save Juri from Heihachi.

"Hey Kazama, just a question, why didn't you felt embarrassed by your defeat?" Hwoarang asked.

"I had more things to do then to let my emotions take controle over me by that match, it reminded me that I have to train harder if I want to end the Mishima bloodline. Therefore I need to end the lifes of my father and arch enemy Kazuya and my grandfather Heihachi." Jin answered.

"Oh I understand now, well ok I do not want to get between you and your family." Hwoarang said understanding when he gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Hey Jin, why do you hate your family that much, did something happen in the past or something?" Steve asked.

"Hmph that's a long story so I'll keep it short. A couple years ago before the third tournament, my mother was attacked by the Fighting God Ogre, I tried to stop him but he knocked me unconsious. When I woke up, my mother and Ogre were both gone. I remembered the words of my mother "If something happens to me, go seek Heihachi Mishima for help." so I did that and trained day and night to defeat my mothers killer. When I succeeded in killing Ogre in the tournament, Heihachi betrayed me and shot me in the head, after that I didn't remember anything, only that I felt a strange power inside of me." Jin sadly.

"Wow, what a sad story, I'm sorry for you and what happend to your mother. I hope you see her again soon." Steve said.

"Damn man, I didn't know your life was that hard, sorry for pushing you into fighting me. You know what, we will have a fight when you have handled your family business ok?" Hwoarang said.

"Sure, thanks for understanding and I promise that we will have a fight soon." Jin said happily.

"Hey wait a second? That name you just said, Ogre right? I think I know that monster, he almost killed my master Baek, that's what he told me when he came back, i'm sure glad you killed him, good job." said Hwoarang.

"Thanks, I'm happy that your master didn't had the same fate as my mother. I don't want anybody to experience the horrible things I have been through. Let's save your friend."

"Yeah, I can see the company, I wonder why your grandfather wants Juri, I think it has something to do with beating you and your father."

"He still has Ogre's blood, I think that, Juri was it, posesses a source that my grandfather needs for something and I don't like it what he is planning."

Hwoarang thought about her and the Feng Shui Engine. He realised that he has to hurry up, before something happens to her.

* * *

Juri has been taken away to the laboratory for the experiment, the scientist told Heihachi that they made exchange chambers to copy her power so that he can use it as his own. When the guards were trying to put Juri in the chamber, she used the Engine to kick all the guards away and tried to escape. When she ran away, the door closed right infront of her, locking her up with no other way to go. The boss of the Mishima Zaibatsu confronted her as she was standing in front of the door.

"Hmph, i'm impressed by your abilities, your power will be very useful in my research." Heihachi said menacing.

"Listen grandpa, if you don't let me go, the I'll show you how my Eninge really works!" Juri said when she puts her fist up in the air.

"Ha, you think you can threaten me with your power, don't be so foolish. I'm no ordinary old man as you will soon discover." Heihachi said when he crossed his arms.

She activated her Engine and attacked Heihachi, he had no problems with avoiding her attacks, they were rather easy to block and avoid. Juri saw that he was much stronger than she expected and that she wanted to finish him before he could be a real threat to her. She gave him another attack, but he sidesteps to the right and gave her an Electric Wind God Fist to knock her up into the air and to finish the fight.

Juri could not believe that she has been beaten that easily, even using her Engine didn't do much. She has been fighting Hwoarang, the Tekken Force and Heihachi, so she knew her Feng Shui Engine eye got weakend because of the many encounters.

Heihachi took her back to the laboratory and threw her into the chamber, the scientists told Heihachi that it would take up to 30 minutes to copy her eye for his own. "Let me out of here now!" Juri said while she knocked on the glas.

In a second the whole chamber got covered in smoke, Juri fell on the ground and was nowhere to be found.

* * *

The three fighters eventually arrived at the Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin felt something strange building up inside of him.

"Hey Jin, are you alright, do you need to sit down?" Steve asked

Jin's eyes got red and he himself started to glow, but after a couple second all of the effects disappeared.

"Ugh. Yeah... I'm alright." Jin said when he stood up again.

"Does someone have an idea to get in, it looks pretty high tech to me." Hwoarang asked when he looked around the building.

"Yeah I have a plan, last time Baek and I snuck into Shadoloo and we got some guard uniforms, maybe it'll work again this time." Steve said.

They thought that it probably would work again and tried it, they rushed into the company and defeated the guards before they pushed on the alarmbutton. They took the clothes of the guards and looked for Juri's location. They were looking for other guards to find out about where she is, but then Heihachi spoke through the intercome and wanted the guards of the first and second floor in the lab at the fouth floor.

The three went to the fourth floor and saw the chambers with Juri in the first one and nobody in the other one. Hwoarang, Steve and Jin took their guard uniforms off and ran to Juri's chamber, but the guards stood in their way and there was no other way then to fight their way through. Hwoarang tried to run at Juri's chamber to get her out of there, but everytime he tried that, more guards stood in his way.

The chamber was done with copying the technology and the door opened, she fell out of the chamber and landed on the ground unconsious. Steve picked her up while Hwoarang was still fighting the guards, but then Heihachi appeared and stepped into the room. The scientists closed the door to give him the perfect body, Jin ran up to the chamber to break it but then he felt that strange feeling again and fel on the ground unconsious.

* * *

Juri was still in the boxers hands, she woke up and stood on the ground again. Hwoarang saw Juri and defeated all the guards quickly. After he was done with them, he ran up to Juri to make sure she was all right.

"Juri, are you ok?" Hwoarang asked.

"Yeah i'm ok, a little bit of a headache but ok. I tried to escape earlier but that old man overpowered me because my I was to weak from the last couple fights." Juri said when she looked the other way.

He gave her a quick hug because he was alteast happy that she was alright, but they saw Jin laying on the ground and ran up to him.

"Kazama, Kazama, are you alright, he man wake up, snap out of it, this is no time for a nap." Hwoarang said.

"Wow wow wait a second, so this is Jin Kazama? Your strongest opponent and rival you fought, he is actually kind of cute if I say so myself." Juri said while she looked at him.

"Hm, I look better then him anyway, I mean come on, he has pointy hair." Hwoarang said jealous.

"Ooh is that jealousy I hear in your voice, well?" Juri asked while she was teasing him.

"Uhm n... no I uhh... I... forget about it, let's wake him up." Hwoarang hesitated.

What they all forgot is that Heihachi was still in the chamber, he didn't change at all, but when he came out of the chamber, his eyes were glowing just like Juri's eye. And because he used the blood of Ogre, his strength and speed increased just as much as what the original Ogre had before he died.

While Jin was still laying on the ground, Steve, Hwoarang and Juri prepared to battle Heihachi with his perfect body. Hwoarang used his Legendary Blue Ki and Juri her Engine even though her Engine is still just as weak as before. First Steve attacked Heihachi, but Heihachi punched him away easily. Then Juri tried it again, but this time she had no chance and got kicked against the wall.

Hwoarang saw both of them laying on the ground and he couldn't ask Jin to help him, so he charged Heihachi himself. He used his Blue Ki, and used a combo on him, Heihachi was very impressed by his moves.

"Ha, I fought your little girlfriend, you are exactly just as strong as her, I already knew she was weakend but with her full power, you two are evenly matched." Heihachi said.

"Oh yeah? Let's see if that is really true." Hwoarang said when he kicked him against the wall.

When Heihachi hit the wall, he used his enhanced speed to get next to Hwoarang. He grabbed his neck and held him in midair, he was almost chocking and got thrown away. He himself, Juri and Steve stood up again and went into their fightingstance, but then they heard a strange noise behind them.

Jin stood up too but he looked different then before, he grew horns on his head, two pitch black wings on his back and a red third eye on his forhead, he looked just like a devil. They all looked suprised at him, Heihachi was the most suprised because he could see him in his Devil form again just like in the third tournament when Jin punched him through the temple.

* * *

Devil Jin looked around, first his sight was focused on Juri but eventually he looked at Hwoarang.

"You, you are going to pay for what you did to me!" Jin said with a devilish voice.

"What are you talking about, I never did anything to you. Snap out of it, come on!" Hwoarang said.

"Please, stop! He beat me fair and square stop it... I... have to... take controle... of it!" Jin said when his voice changed back to normal for a moment and holds his head with both his hands.

"You weakling, he beats you in a fight, and you are just going to accept that?" Devil Jin's voice said.

The devil inside him took Jin under controle and attacked Hwoarang head on. He avoided his attacks by using his Blue Ki, but Devil Jin was to powerfull for him.

"Juri, Steve, take care of Heihachi for a moment, I have to get Jin back to normal. It's obvious that something has taken him over." Hwoarang said when attacked.

They both attacked Heihachi while Hwoarang tried to get through Jin, the two fought well but it looked like it was in Devil Jin's favour. At the last moment when he wanted to give him a extremely powerful laser attack, Jin took complete controle over the Devil.

His voice went back to normal and his eyes were brown again, he helped the Taekwondo fighter up and apologized himself for the way he acted. Hwoarang wasn't mad because he knew that it was not really Jin that attacked him, but somebody else. They both saw Juri and Steve fighting with all they had against Heihachi, they realised that they have to combine their strength to beat him and turn him back to normal so that he won't be a threat to anyone.

Heihachi punched them both away and both landed right before Jin and Hwoarang's feet, Jin help Steve to get up and Hwoarang help Juri up from the ground. Then Jin said that if they want to beat him, they all have to attack wisely. So he wanted Steve to attack first, the boxer tricked Heihachi into attacking him head one and used his Sonic Fang to confuse him, there for Juri could sneak up behind him with her Engine and use her Kaisen Dankairaku and instead of kicking him to the ground, she kicked him right to Hwoarang. He used his Dynamite Heel with his Blue Ki for more damage and holds him on the top of his foot, he launched Heihachi with the Sky Rocket to kick him into Devil Jin's direction. Jin finished him with a powerfull attack called the Heaven's Door and threw him into the exchange chamber. Steve quickly pushed the button and Heihachi changed back to normal.

* * *

Heihachi fell on the ground and Jin turned back to normal. They were all incredibly tired because of the battle they just had, especially Juri because she used a lot of energie in the fight.

They left the Mishima Zaibatsu and left Heihachi unconsious on the ground because they didn't care much about him. When they went back to the airport, Jin said goodbye to his friends, he didn't want to stay with Hwoarang because he was scared that he would hurt them if he could not controle the Devil like last time. Right before Jin left, Hwoarang ran up to him.

"Hey man remember, when you finished your family business, I want a match." Hwoarang said.

"Sure, I wont forget, but I must go now, I have to learn to controle my power, I'll see you again soon." Jin said.

"I understand, your other side was hella powerfull, I hope you can controle it, maybe you can use it in your advantage in fights."

They waved goodbye and left. Hwoarang, Juri and Steve left Japan and went back home, when they got home Steve packed his stuff and prepard for departure.

"I hope that this time that I leave, no one will come and tell you that "he" or "she" is in trouble again." Steve said.

"Haha no man, i'm pretty sure no one will come, but have a nice flight back though. I'll call you soon alright?" Hwoarang said.

Steve eventually went to the airport and took the plane back to London. Because the Tekken Force destroyed Juri's house, she thought about going to another city here in Korea, she still had the money she got from Hwoarang when she first tried to leave.

"So handsome, I guess this is goodbye... again? Man I hope nobody will try to kidnap or kill me again, I really need some rest." Juri said.

"Yeah, I also hope that, you need your rest. It was fun fighting with you and having all those crazy adventures, I had a really good time with you. Eventhough you... tried to hand me over to Bison." Hwoarang said.

"Yeah, let's forget about that."

"Cool, so what are you going to do now?"

"I think, i'm going to another city, and look for a house myself."

"You'll come to visit me right?"

"Sure why not, I thnk i'm going, see you soon?"

"Yeah of course, see you soon." Hwoarang said as Juri left his house, he looked at her for the last time and went inside his house.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Mishima Zaibatsu, Heihachi awoke and got mad that his plan did not work out very well. Then he heard a noise behind him, someone was entering his lab, that person was Bison.

"I want to ask you something, have you met a boy with red hair and a girl with a glowing left eye?"Bison asked.

"Yeah I know those two brats, I had my experiment on making the perfect body and there for I needed the technology of the girl her eye. I want revenge on that girl Juri, my grandson Jin can wait, I'll deal with him later." Heihachi said when he clenches his fists.

"So that was your plan? That red haired Korean boy was my problem, I wanted him to join my organization, but he defeated me with his Blue Ki, I too want revenge on that boy Hwoarang. Nobody beats the Mighty Bison like that!" Bison said angry.

"Hmmmm, I think I got an idea, let's work together to get revenge on both of those kids." Heihachi requested.

"What is your plan!" Bison asked.

After a long talk, Heihachi and Bison agreed on hosting a new tournament, not just a normal tournament but a tag tournament. In that tournament they have rules that you have to obey. Bison and Heihachi already started planning how to use the tournament to lure both of them. So they discussed all of the rules and advertised the Tournament in the biggest countrys.

A few months after all the events, everybody's life went back to normal, Jin trained harder then before, Steve had his boxing matches and Hwoarang and Juri were both hustling money on the streets. Only she did it in another town not far from his.

Then Hwoarang got a tournament flyer by one of his gangmembers, he read the King of Iron Fist Tag Tournament. After he was done reading, Hwoarang grins challenging.

"I know exactly what I'm going to do, guys I'll see you later, I have some things to do. Hyun, you are the boss in the group until I am back, take good care ok." Hwoarang said when he walked away from the group.

"Ok Hwoarang, i'll take good care." said Hyun proudly.


	5. Chapter 5 Horrible Break Up

It has been several months since the events, Juri has her formed her own gang in the town next to Hwoarangs' town. Her gang works just like his gang, they made their opponents look like they are weak but then Juri would step in and finish the job for a fast sum of money. She was succesful in hustling money as her opponents alway underestimated her because she was a girl.

In those months she hasn't heard of Hwoarang, not a phone call, not a visit, nothing. She eventually thought that he would be to busy because he has to earn money and have to train with Baek, so she wouldn't mind it. Hwoarang got money problems on is own and couldn't pay his phone and other bills, so he had to fight more then before so that he can pay his bills and call her up to make sure he still has contact with her.

Sometimes when she was done with their opponents, one of her members always flirted with her, his name was Twan, he is a skilled fighter just like Hwoarang and Juri but not as strong. She was just playing with him but she didn't feel anything for him. Twan didn't care that she has already been taken and still tried to flirt with her everytime he had a chance.

After a few days she was starting to get incredibly nervous not hearing from Hwoarang, so she wanted to visit him tomorrow instead of waiting for him to call.

* * *

Juri gave Twan the leadership of the gang so that she can visit Hwoarang in the other town, meanwhile Hwoarang was training at the dojo. Baek had a new partner for him to fight, her name was Tara, she wasn't from Korea but from America and immigrated to South Korea.

She studied Taekwondo in America but the teachers weren't that good in the martial arts, her parents got a job in South Korea and had to move there. She didn't mind because she already knew how to speak Korean and their whole culture.

After Hwoarang, Tara was one of Baeks best students, Baek didn't let her fight him because he thought she wasn't ready to face him yet. Hwoarang already knew her but didn't talked to her because he wasn't that interested in her, even before he met Juri he didn't care much about her. Tara wanted to know him better because she wanted to fight with the best student of the dojo.

When the training was done, Baek asked Hwoarang and Tara to stay while the other students left the dojo, the master wanted his best student to spar with Tara to see how much she has improved these years.

"Ok, let's have a match, I have lost to a girl once but I've learned from my mistakes, so I wont underestimate you like I always did." Hwoarang said when he stood into his fightingstance.

"Alright then good to know, master always told me about you, I'm finally going to spar with the best student in the dojo, I can't wait." Tara said when she also stood in fighterstance.

After just a short time, the fight was over, Tara was incredibly tired but Hwoarang was still able to fight with ease. She attacked again but Baek stopped the fight immediately.

"Tara, you have become a very strong fighter since a couple years ago, I'm really proud of you." Baek said proudly.

"Thank you master, I'm sorry but he is just to strong, but i'll beat him one day, I promise you." Tara said tired.

"Don't worry child, he has been training with me since a young age, you're here for a couple years so it's not bad."

"Hey that was a good fight, you are stronger then I thought you were. Well see ya later, bye master Baek. It was a good training session." said Hwoarang when he left the dojo, Tara went after him and asked him a question.

* * *

"Hey hey wai a minutet, why so hasty now?" Tara asked tempting when she stopped him from walking any further.

"I just want to go home, but what is it that you want from me?" Hwoarang asked.

"I just... wanted to ask you, if you would like to do something fun with me?"

"Sorry but no. I'm not interested, laters." Hwoarang said when he walked away again.

"It's not a date, I just want to be friends know you, I don't have that many friends here. How about the arcade?" Tara asked when she grabbed his arm again.

"Hmm, I think that's okey, sure the arcade sounds fun, but we are just friends, nothing more." Hwoarang said when he walked away to the arcade with Tara.

Juri was in town and went to his house, but nobody answerd so she went to Baeks dojo, he wasn't there eather. Juri went to Baeks dojo to know where Hwoarang was.

"Hey Baek, is Hwoarang still here?" Juri asked.

"He left 1 hour ago, I think he is somewhere at the mall." Baek explained.

"Oh ok then, bye then." Juri said.

She left the dojo and tried to call him again but he didn't answered his phone, so she thought that before she left. She went to a restaurant to get something to eat before she left.

Hwoarang and Tara were at the arcade playing a basketbal game, he let her win to make her feel better after that lose. After that, they played some pool, air hockey and video games. They were out of gametokens so they decided to leave the arcade, what they didn't noticed is that Juri was in the restaurant across the street and saw the two leaving the arcade.

"Hwoarang? Who's that girl, i'll find out. Let me follow him to see what's going on." Juri said when she got very suspicious and followed them to see what they were up to.

While they were walking, Hwoarang got the strange feeling that he was getting followed by someone and turned around, he saw nobody and continued walking again.

"Where are you going with that girl Hwoarang?" Juri asked herself silently.

Hwoarang wanted to bring Tara to the busstop to say goodbye and leave, but then all of the sudden, she grabbed his hand again and kissed him on the lips for 3 seconds. Juri saw everything, took a picture and left town without saying anything or approaching both of them.

What she didn't saw or heard is that he didn't liked it at all and pushed her away.

"What the hell are you doing, I told you that i'm not interested in you, I already have a somebody." Hwoarang said furious when he then turned his back on her.

"Why do I never see you with your "girl" then? I always see you walk but never with her?" Tara asked.

"She lives in another city, she can't be here everyday. It's just that we are not that kind of person to act like that when we are together and we respect that, leave me alone I have to take care of things." Hwoarang said when he turned his back on her again and leaves.

"Oh I'm sorry, I have always seen you train and I just wanted to know you better, there for I forgot that you weren't interested in me. I'm really sorry I didn't mean to do it." Tara said.

He did stop to listen to her but when she was done, he still walked away without saying anything. He thought that he should call Juri in a phonecell to check on her.

* * *

"Yeah this is me?" Juri said when she answered the phone.

"Hey it's me, Hwoarang, how are you doing lately?" Hwoarang asked.

"Hey baby, I'm alright I have been kind of busy making some more money, what have you been doing in the meantime." Juri asked sarcastic.

"I have been busy too, I had to fight more because my bills are getting higher and higher. My training with Baek is getting more intense as we speak." .

"Hey, I want to tell you something but I want to tell you in person, how about you meet me at my house."

"Ok that sounds good, I have missed you these days, I have to go, see ya later." Hwoarang said when he hung up the phone.

When she hung up, Twan rang on her doorbell.

"Hey, come in." Juri said when she she answerd the door.

"Listen, before we can spend some time together, I need to get rid of somebody first." Juri said mad.

He didn't mind it at all because he really liked her and wanted to be with her.

"Hey Juri, there will be a Tag Tournament pretty soon, would you like to be my partner?" Twan asked.

"A Tag Tournament huh? Sure why not, but only if you do exactly as I say." Juri said when she accepted his offer.

"Sure, you're the boss." Twan said.

A couple hours later, Hwoarang arrived at her new house, she was sitting on a bench in the frontyard with her eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Let's go somewhere quiet." Juri said before Hwoarang could even say something and walked away with her.

He followed her to another street until they were all alone.

"So now where alone, I wanted to ask you something. There is a Tag Tournament coming soon and I was wondering if you want to be my tag partner, we can split the price money. What do you say?" Hwoarang asked.

She had her eyes closed again and didn't answer his question. But then she opened her eyes and her left eye started to glow, she kicked him right against a wall.

"Owh my jaw, why did you do that for?" Hwoarang asked when he tried to get up from the ground.

"Stay there and listen." Juri said when he tried to get up.

"Tell me, what did I do wrong?"

"This is what's wrong." Juri said when she showed him a picture with him and Tara kissing at the busstop.

"How did you get that? When were you in town?" Hwoarang asked worried.

"That doesn't matter now, you haven't kept contact with me at all, no phonecall until now, no visit, and when I wanted to visit you, I see you tongue wrestling with this girl?" Juri ased furious.

"Hey wait a second, that's not what happend and it's not what you think either, she is just a...!"

"I'm done with you, you can go back to your little blonde girlfriend now, don't try to come here again or this next kick will be your last, I already have somebody else and i'm going to the tournament with him. Now leave my sight!" Juri said when she pointed her finger the other way.

"This is crazy! Why don't you let me explain what happend, you can't just let it end like a cheap boardgame, she is not my girlfriend at all, I don't like her and she kissed me, I didn't."

"I don't need to hear your fairytale stories, I said leave my sight, now!" Juri said mad and tried kicked him again.

Hwoarang countered her kick easily with his Blue Ki.

"Alright if you want to be childish about this, fine have it your way. But I'm not going to fight you right now, it's not worth it. I'll see you at the tournament, there we will settle things. If you do not want to listen to me, then it all stops here." Hwoarang said and left her alone and eventually left the town on his motorcycle.

Juri looked at him for the last time and went back home.

* * *

When he got home, Hwoarang called Steve to ask him if he wanted to be his partner for the tournament.

"Hey Steve how is it going." Hwoarang asked.

"Hwoarang it's you, i'm doing great, what's up with you?" Steve asked.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my partner for the upcoming tourrnament in Japan."

"Oh uhm... I'm sorry to say this, but I can't. I'm kind of busy with my boxing matches and can't participate in other tournaments then boxing tournament. If I stil do, I can get disqualified." Steve said disappointed.

"Well can you at least come through to watch?"

"Yeah sure I'll be there, see you soon." Steve said when he hung up.

Hwoarang then tried to contact Jin but he didn't went trough with it because he thought that Jin needed some time for himself. After he thought about which person could be his partner for the tournament, and because he thought his master would not let him go, he thought about the only person who could be his partner, that one was Tara.

The next day he went training again at the dojo and saw Tara training on her own, when they were done he approached Tara.

"Hey can I talk to you for a second?" Hwoarang asked.

When they were outside, Hwoarang started talking.

"Listen about the other day, I just want to say that it was all my fault and I'm really sorry for what happend." Tara said.

"Yeah I know it's all your fault... but... It's ok. I wanted to ask you if you want to be my partner for the upcoming tournament. Here is a flyer." Hwoarang said when he showed her the tournament flyer.

She looked interested at the flyer.

"A tournament huh? Sounds like fun but why aren't you entering with your girl?" Tara asked.

"It's... over. She saw us together at the arcade and when I visited her, she just... ended it like it was nothing more then a game." Hwoarang said mad.

"Wait? So this is all because of me? Oh no this is bad, is there something I can do for you, maybe I can talk to her?"

"Are you crazy, if you talk to her, she'll kill you. No it's not all your fault, like ninety percent of it, but she is just to stubborn to listen. So what do you say about it, do you want to join me?"

"Okey i'll do it, and I promise, no more sneaky games. When are we going to practise?"

"We'll train tomorrow at my house, we'll train attacks and special attacks. here is my address." Hwoarang said when he went home.

Meanwhile Steve saw Jin in England laying in the park.

"Hey Jin, good to see you, what are you doing here in England?" Steve asked.

"Oh I'm just here to relax, I traveled around some country's and met some strong opponents for additional training. After the last fight, I thought I just wanted to take some rest and relax, how about you?" Jin asked.

"I'm kind of busy, you know, the boxing matches and stuff. Now that I have some free time for myself, guess what, Hwoarang called me about this international Tag Tournament. Do you want to come with me to watch Hwoarang in action, if we are quick, we can get the plane to Japan right now."

"Sure i'll come with you, should be cool seeing Hwoarang again, let's go get the airport quickly. Oh I forgot, uhhh... do you... have some extra money for a planeticket because I used my money to go to England."

"Hahahahaha sure mate, i'll get you a ticket, let's move on." Steve said when he left with Jin to the airport to go to the King of Iron Fist Tag Tournament.


	6. Chapter 6 The Tournament Begins

The tournament was about to start in two days, Hwoarang and Tara were almost done with their training, the same thing for Juri and Twan. Tara finally knows the special moves that Hwoarang and Juri practised together a couple months ago.

"Ok that's enough training for today, i'm impressed that you know the moves that quickly in just a short amount of time just like her...?" Hwoarang said.

After he said that, he got quiet for a second and looked the other way with his eyes closed.

"Hey you all right, you're thinking about her aren't you?" Tara asked.

"Uh no no, not at all, i'm just... were done for today ok good training. You uhh... can go if you want to?"

"Listen, you can't fool me, I know you are still thinking about her, let's do something that makes you forget about her. Oh yeah one thing, can I see a picture of her, I wonder how she looks like."

"Why not." Hwoarang said when he went inside and showed her a picture Steve made of them together while they are fighting each other.

"Here it is, we were fighting for the last time before she left, and man, she is one hell of a fighter you know. Hah, we're probably evenly matched. It's not that i'm desperate or sad like those other wimpy guys. I'm just really mad that it all went like this." Hwoarang said when he puts the picture back where he got it from.

"She looks pretty cool, and by the looks of her, I understand that she is not that kind of person to act like that. So you wanna go eat somewhere, or something else you like to do?" Tara.

"Yeah I'd like that, let's go the a restaurant first." Hwoarang said when he left his house with Tara.

* * *

Juri was at home laying on the couch from all the training she had earlier, she had the same picture Hwoarang got when he showed it to Tara but then she threw the picture on the floor and broke it with her rightfoot.

Twan came in and saw the picture on the floor, he picked it up and walked towards her.

"So this was your friend huh? He doesn't look like much or that strong, I bet you can beat him no sweat." Twan said when he looked back at her with a smile.

"Hmph, I don't like to admid it, but we are actually evenly matched. Hehe, when we fight, it always ends up in a draw. I don't wanna talk about him, he is nothing to me anymore, he is just my... arch enemy." Juri said when she turned around.

"Good. Do we still have to train before the tournament starts?" Twan asked.

"No we are done with training. Listen, can you just go away, I want to be alone and take a day-off to get some rest. I need to get my strength up before I can face him. Meet me again in two days at my house. Now leave." Juri said.

"Oh well ok, whatever you want, see you then." Twan said when he left her house and went home.

The next day Juri got up around 11 o'clock in the morning, she thought about taking a hike and enjoy her day-off before the tournament starts. Hwoarang gave Tara a day-off of training too, to give her some rest. He did the same thing and walked around a little bit.

He got some sleep and relaxed at home before the tournament starts. When it was night, they both laid in bed and thought about each other.

"I wonder what she (he) is doing right now." Hwoarang and Juri said at the same time and went to sleep.

* * *

The important day has finally come, the tournament was about to start, Hwoarang and Tara met each other at his house and went to Japan to gather for the tournament, Juri did the same thing with Twan and also left.

When the Taekwondo fighters arrived at the place, he saw Steve and Jin standing outside of the building and approached them.

"Hey Steve, Jin, how are you doing?" Hwoarang asked.

"Oh hey Hwoarang long time no see, we are fine man. I got my money from the boxing fights I won and i'm in the finals with a boxer called Dudley. That's how I got here, and I payed for Jin's ticket." Steve said.

"Wow that's cool man good luck with that, and Jin what have you been doing all this time I couldn't contact you at all." Hwoarang asked.

"I was training and fighting strong opponents from around the world, I fought a guy named Ryu and guy named Ken, they were one of the strongest opponents I have ever faced. I won the fight against Ken but the fight with Ryu ended in a draw, we promised that we will fight again soon. A few days ago I went to England to get some rest, Steve saw me in the park and asked me if I wanted to go to the tournament with him." Jin explained.

"Great, I already see that you have become stronger than before, both of you actually. Come one, the fight you had with me was one of the best fights, don't forget that. Ohh before I forget, this is Tara, she is my partner for the tournament and a fighter from Baek's dojo." Hwoarang said.

They both looked suprised and shocked at him at the same time.

"Your partner? What happend to Juri, do you guys have problems?" Steve asked.

"No, she is not here with me, I'm done with her. I bet that she is competing in this tournament, so we are seeing her pretty soon. I don't want to talk about her, I'm not in the mood." Hwoarang said when he walked away.

Jin and Steve then looked at Tara.

"What happend with Hwoarang, he seems so down." Steve asked worried.

"Well... I accidently kissed him and Juri found out about it. The next day, I didn't know what happend with him because Hwoarang didn't want to talk about it. He only said that it's over between them, I immediatly apoligized for my behavior and somehow he was cool about it." Tara explained guilty.

Steve looked mad and walked away to look for Juri, leaving Jin with Tara.

"So... nice weather we are having...?" Jin said.

"Yeah yeah it's uhh... nice." Tara hesitated when she looked at the sky.

Steve was looking around to see if Juri arrived, she arrived at the building with Twan and saw Jin. She approached him but Steve already stood right infront of her.

"Hey Steve, nice seeing you again, this is Twan, my partner for the tournament. Are you going to fight too?" Juri asked.

"Hello Juri, hey nice to meet you mate. Listen we need to talk, can you come with me?" Steve asked as he walked with her to an alley.

* * *

"What is going on with you and Hwoarang, and why are you here with... pff him?" Steve asked curious.

"Listen, that is none of your business, got it. So stay out of this." Juri said angily.

"Now you listen closely, Hwoarang already told me what happend, but I want to know your part of the story. You guys need to fix this quickly." Steve said mad.

"Hm, I'm just going to explain it because were friends, that punk betayed my trust, he didn't call me or visit me for months. I told him where I lived and where I was if I wasn't at home, and he couldn't even do that! So I'm done with him."

"What? He betrayed your trust? Now I can understand that you are mad and that he didn't contact you, but i'm pretty sure he wouldn't betray your trust. I know him, and he is not that guy to just betray someone like that. Did you let him explain what happend that day?"

"No, I didn't want to hear his story, I kicked him in the face, told him it's over and that he has to leave my sight. When he was leaving he said "See you at the tournament" and walked away."

"Look, why don't you let him explain what happend, I'm sure that it's not what you think that he was doing, go talk to him and let him talk too. It should do both of you good." Steve said when he left her alone.

Juri looked around and went back to Twan to get ready for the tournament. The announcer from the tournament came outside and welcomed the fighters and guests.

"Welcome fighters and audience, to the King of Iron Fist Tag Tournament. I'm sure that everybody already registered before the tournament started. If you win the tournament, you will face the final challengers, the two sponsors of the tournament. In the final match, you have to fight with your partner, so you can't tag in or out. There is one more important rule, if one of your teammates is knocked out, you lose the fight. So fighters, spectators, let's go inside to start who is in which bracket, Bracket A or Bracket B." the announcer explained and went inside.

When everybody was in, and the spectators sat down, the announcer started to see who is in Bracket A, the Brackets only have spots for 4 teams of 2 people. When he was done he stated that the first bracket has been chosen, Bracket A has Hwoarang and Tara, Julia and Bob, Balrog and Vega and Zangief and Rufus. Bracket B has been chosen too, they had Juri and Twan, Rolento and Ibuki, King and Marduk and Eddy and Christie.

"The brackets have been chosen, now let the tournament begin!" the announcer said and focused the lights on the stadium.


	7. Chapter 7 The First Round

The first match between Hwoarang and Tara vs Rufus and Zangief was about to start. The two have promised that whatever happens they need to watch over each other so that non of them loses consiousness. The first 2 fighters were approaching the stadium, those were Tara and Zangief. Tara begged Hwoarang to go first to show him how much she has progressed, so he let her go first.

Juri was looking from the sideline to see how the match went on.

"Huh? I have to fight little girl? Even for mother Russia, the Red Cyclone will defeat a girl." Zangief said proudly and laughed right in her face.

She didn't care about what he said and kicked him in the face. Zangief got pushed back a little and looked suprised at her, he realised that she was stronger than he thought, Hwoarang was rooting for her from behind. She got distracted be him and dropped her guard, there for Zangief could throw her with a piledriver.

"Oops sorry, I won't say anything from now on." Hwoarang said when he backed away from the stadium.

Tara got back up and continued the battle, she ran up to the Russian wrestler and kicked him in the chest as counterattack. After a few minutes he got tired and called Rufus on the field, Tara got tired too and called Hwoarang on the field.

"You fought great Tara, take a rest, i'll take it over from here." Hwoarang said when he walked up on the field.

Juri was watching Hwoarang on a big screen tv and said nothing, she even ignored Twan who was always talking to her. When Rufus got on the field, he started talking loudly.

"You think you are the best fighter around huh, well you are not! I'm the best fighter around here after I have beaten that smart mouth Ken Masters and claim the title for best American fighter. You know, to prove that i'm the best I once pulled my own motorcycle with my girlfriend Candy around in the desert and..." Rufus said irritating and just kept on talking.

"Yeah yeah shut up already, you're giving me a headache. I don't have time to listen to your endless talking about being the best fighter."Hwoarang said annoyed and ran up to him.

Juri was laughing a little bit because of what Hwoarang said to Rufus. He kicked him into the air and slammed him into the ground.

"Why you little, I'll destroy you and cut you into tiny piece, then put you back together and do it again." Rufus said furious.

"Hey listen fatty, if you want to be a skilled fighter like that Ken Masters, you have to controle your temper and lose some weight buddy." Hwoarang said teasing.

Rufus charged Hwoarang, but he got out of the away and used the Pickpocket, he then kicked him out of the stadium. Rufus lost consiousness and there for losing the match, Zangief looked ashamed at Rufus for losing that quickly to a child. The announcer called the victory to Hwoarang and Tara and that they will advance to the next round.

Steve and Jin walked up to the winners and congratulates them for the winning fight.

"Good job Hwoarang, you are advancing to the next round. Did you talked to Juri about that problem you have with her?" Jin asked.

"No I haven't, I don't think I want to talk about it with her, I just don't. I just want to enjoy this victory, you guys don't have to do anything, I'm fine." Hwoarang said.

"What? So she didn't come to you to talk about it, damn i'll go talk to her again." Steve said but Jin grabbed his shoulder and holds him back.

"No wait, after her fight is over, I'll go talk to her." Jin said.

Julia and Bob lost the match against Balrog and Vega and there for, they will be the next opponents for the Taekwondo duo.

* * *

A half our later, the next match was about to start, Eddy and Christie won the fight against Rolento and Ibuki so they were the opponents for the one who wins the next fight. Juri and Twan's opponents were King and Marduk, the two wrestlers were doing pushups while Juri and Twan are just waiting for the announcer to start the fight.

Juri wanted Twan to go first to make them whore themselves out and then she would step in to finish the job. He started to match and Twan and Marduk started fighting, he had a hard time reading Marduk's moves but he still avoided most of them.

"Stay focused, don't let him catch you off guard, got it!" Juri screamed.

Hwoarang was, just like what Juri did, looking at the fight between the fighters, he saw Twan fight and remembered the attack he did.

"Hmm, I know that attack, so she learned him that attack too, this could be interesting." Hwoarang said interested and continued watching.

Tara appeared next to him and gave him a soda.

"When is she going to fight, I would love to see her fight." Tara asked.

"Really soon, just watch, you will see what she can do." Hwoarang said when he drank his soda.

"Ok that's enough Twan, it's my turn. Get off the arena." Juri said as Twan walked out of the stadium while Juri walked in.

King wanted Marduk to tag out, but he didn't wanted to because he thought that he could handle Juri on his own. Then when she walked up, she used the combo she learned from Hwoarang and took Marduk out without breaking a sweat, therefore she ended the fight very easily. King got enraged at Marduk because he didn't tagged out and took his unconsious body to the lockerroom.

Tara stared at the TV and then looked at Hwoarang.

"Wow, did you see what she just did, now that is one though girl." Tara said excited.

"I told you, that combo she just did, I thought her that, we learned from each other. But that is not all she can do, she has a special ability that you will see later in the tournament." Hwoarang said and walked back to the arena with his eyes closed and his hands in his pockets.

Twan looked suprised with his mouth wide open.

"Wow, when did you learned that, I have never seen you do that, not even at the practise sessions?" Twan asked very suprised.

"Just... some moves I learned from... somebody." Juri said and walked to her lockerroom.

When she was in there, Jin approached her.

"Hey Jin, good to see you again but let me guess, you want me to talk to Hwoarang about what happend do you?" Juri asked when she puts her hands on her hips girly like.

"No, I just wanted to ask you something if I may." Jin asked when he stood right infront of her.

"Sure ask away then." Juri said as she sat down while she drank some water.

"Do you like him Juri"?

"No! Not at all, I don't..." Juri said but Jin interrupted her.

"Does your heart say that, or your head. Why are you being so stubborn, don't you want to hear the truth?"

Juri stood up, kicked him and said "That's it. Get out of my room, now"! Juri said as she stood up again and tried to kick him.

He stops her kick easily with one hand and holds it tight.

"If you don't want to talk to him about it, then you are just fooling yourself that you don't like him anymore, stop being so stubborn and listen to people for once, it'll do you good." Jin said as he walked out of her lockerroom.

Juri got mad and punched the locker out of pure rage.

"That's it, I'm not just going to forgive him for what he has done to me, i'll see him in the finals and there i'm going to finish him. But first, i'm going to do something he's not going to like at all to make it more interesting." Juri said when she sat down again with a sinister grin on her face.


	8. Chapter 8 The Second Round

The second round was about to start, Hwoarang and Tara were ready for their next fight with Balrog and Vega. Juri was once again watching the fight and saw Balrog and Vega.

"Wait, Balrog and Vega, hmm could it be that he... Naahh it can't be, what was I thinking." Juri thought when she sat down with Twan to watch the fight.

Hwoarang wanted to start first, his opponent was the American boxer Balrog.

"I'll right then, bring it!" Hwoarang said with courage.

"Ok you little punk, i'll crush you." Balrog said with a loud voice.

They started to fight, Hwoarang already fought Steve numerous times so he could handle boxers pretty well. When Balrog rushed right at him, he gave him a headbutt and a punch in the face.

"Hey, what kind of boxer are you, you can't headbutt your opponents." Hwoarang said annoyed and got up from the ground.

"What's wrong, you want to go home and cry at your mommy, or do you want to fight with the big boys?" Balrog said while he was teasing him.

He didn't get mad because he knew that if he got mad, he will lose controle and his fightingtyle would be sloppy. The only thing he did was standing in his fighting stance waiting for the right attack, he attacked him and kicked him on his head.

When Balrog was laying on the floor, he got up quickly from the ground.

"Why you... i'll get you back for that kid!" Balrog said but Hwoarang called out Tara to take it over.

Juri looked suprised and thought that he just gave up, but he didn't gave up at all, he saw that Balrog was driven by anger and wanted Tara to fight him. To Hwoarang's suprise, Balrog called out Vega to take over.

"Oh my God, he is so hot, I can't take my eyes off him..." Tara said.

"Tara, stay focused on the fight, watch out for his claw and don't look at his face." Hwoarang but then Vega puts his white mask.

"You'll be seeing red by the time I'm done with you, little girl." Vega said.

"Oh, nevermind about looking at his face." Hwoarang said and sat down.

She fought bravely against Vega even with his claw, she avoided all his dangerous claw attacks. Hwoarang wanted to tag in because Vega was starting to fight harder and thought it was to dangerous for her, but Tara declined because she wanted to finish the fight.

Juri watched Tara fight en wondered why Hwoarang wasn't fighting at all, but she stopped watching the fight and got ready for her fight against Eddy and Christie.

"Juri, I have a question, do you still like that guy?" Twan asked.

"No I don't, stop asking me that, you want to... do something after the tournament?" Juri asked.

"Yeah sure I'd loved to. I was worried that you still liked him and didn't want to do anything to do with me." Twan said and continued watching the fight.

The fight went on for minutes but Vega was getting bored. Tara was tired but she could still fight, Vega tagged out and Balrog stepped in again.

"Listen Tara, you have proven to be a good fighter, but tag out and let me handle it, you have done enough!" Hwoarang said worried.

"No, I can still handle it, I promise that i'll win this fight. And I still owe you something because that situation you have is all my fault." Tara said.

Balrog teased Tara to, but she didn't care at all, so she just attacked him and ended the fight by using an attack Baek showed her.

"This can't be happening, I can't be beaten by a..." Balrog said and at that moment, he lost his consiousness and fell on the ground.

The announcer called the victory to Hwoarang and Tara, Hwoarang walked up to Tara, she assumed that he would be pretty mad.

"Yes we won... oh sorry for not tagging you Hwoarang, but I wanted to show you that I'm strong to and I still feel bad about what happend to you and Juri." Tara said.

Instead of getting mad, Hwoarang actually laughed about the whole situation.

"It's ok now, don't you worry about it. That was a good fight, I didn't mind it anymore but the next time, watch out because our next opponents are not the one you want to underestimate or take on by yourself. To show you our next opponents, we are watching Juri and Twan fight Eddy and Christie." Hwoarang said when he gathered with Steve and Jin.

"Again a great fight Hwoarang and Tara, next up Juri and Twan. Jin, have you talk to Juri yet?" Steve asked.

"Yeah I've talked to her, I hope my words have finally gone through her. I wonder what she is going to do next." Jin said as he looked away.

"Guys seriously, you don't have to talk to her or do anything. It's her decision if she want to talk about it or not." said Hwoarang.

* * *

The tournament took a 30 minute break to give the fighters some rest, Hwoarang, Tara, Steve and Jin went to the canteen to get something to eat and to get their strength up for the finals. They watched the highlights of the tournament on the tv and saw that Juri's winning attack was on number 1 and Hwoarang's winning fight at number 2.

"So you are in the finals, you know that in the finals you and Tara have to fight together instead of tagging in and out?" Jin asked.

"Yeah I know that, but let me tell you this, the finals will be a fight you'll never forget." Hwoarang said with courage.

The waiter gave the four fighters cola and some fries with ketchup, they all relaxed in the cafe and talked about the tournament. When the break was over, the four fighters returned to the arena and waited for the next fight to start. Juri and Twan appeared in the arena while Eddy and Christie were waiting for them to show up.

Hwoarang and his friends stood infront of the arena to get a better look of the fight. The announcer started the fight, Juri wanted to fight first but Twan grabs her arm and pulls her back.

"No, I'll handle this one, i'll finish this fight for you." Twan said.

"Do you remember our deal? You would do everything I say and if we lose this match, we're out of the tournament so i'm going first." Juri said man and walked back into the arena again.

"I know what I promised but this is for you, i'll take care of those two, if I need help i'll tag you in, promised." Twan said when he walked on the arena.

"Fine, go ahead, but you better win this."

Twan was fighting Eddy, a Capoeira prodigy, he focused and watched for his movements because he didn't stand still. He attacked him but Eddy avoided his attacks easily and countered them, then he thought about something, he thought about waiting for Eddy to make his move so that he knows how and when to attack.

"Enough of this, I'll handle it, get out of the..." Juri said but Twan interrupted her quickly.

"Stay there and sit down, I said I'll handle this, so don't worry I got this." Twan said.

"Wauw, and here I thought you were just a mindslave with no self-consious. You do have some courage, I like that. Okay go ahead finish the fight." Juri said as she sat down with her arms and legs crossed.

Twan stood still and watched Eddy's movements, when Eddy attacked, Twan blocked his attack and punched him away. Eddy tagged in Christie and she continued the fight, she still practised Capoeira with Eddy. Christie just did a barrage of attacks, but they are easily blocked and countered.

Juri was impressed that Twan could handle both of the fighters on his own. Eddy wanted Christie to tag out because he thinks that she still isn't strong enough and inexperienced, Twan stopped waiting for Eddy's attacks and decided to attack him head on.

Hwoarang was watching Twan fight when he recognized a certain combo, Twan did the Sky Rocket and while Eddy was in mid-air, he gave him a 5 hit combo.

"Uhuh, so he did my combo, this could be interesting in the finals when you have to face him Tara." Hwoarang said impressed.

Twan has won the fight on his own, Juri walked up to the arena and kissed him. Tara, Steve and Jin turned their heads towards Hwoarang who was looking suprised.

"Hwoarang? Are you ok man?" Steve asked.

Hwoarang didn't do anything, he only sights deeply.

"So it's really true what she said, we are done. Well I'm going to prepare for the finals, Tara i'll see you later, I need to get my strength up before I face her and finish it." Hwoarang said perfectly fine and walked away.

Jin looked discussed at Juri and followed Hwoarang silently to see where he was going. Hwoarang arrived in the lockerroom and prepared for the finals, Jin comes in and tried to talk to him.

"You still like her do you?" Jin asked.

"Yeah I kind of did, I thought that if we were in the finals, I get a chance to talk to her and explain to her what happend. But now I see this, I realised that she was dead serious about all of this and that there is nothing I can do. The only thing she just wants to do is proving that she is stronger then me." Hwoarang said.

"Listen, Juri doesn't like Twan at all, she is to proud and stubborn that she doesn't realise that she still likes you, she is using him don't you see it?"

"Thanks Jin, I already knew that she was using him, but there is really nothing I can do. If she wants to be with Twan... fine then, she can be with him. Like I said to her, I'll fight her in the tournament to settle things once and for all."

"If you really feel that way, then always remember that you still have your friends, now come on, the finals are about to start in a little while." Jin said friendly while he and Hwoarang walked to the arena where Juri and Twan were waiting for him.


	9. Chapter 9 The Final Battle

Hwoarang walked with Jin and Tara to the arena for the finals, he saw Juri and Twan waiting for him in the arena.

"Good luck Hwoarang and Tara of course, watch out for her ok." Jin said when he walked away with Steve to their seats.

"What is her special ability that you told me about, is it something I to watch out for?" Tara asked curious.

"Listen, Juri can increase her strength and speed at a really high level, with that she can overpower her opponents. Don't worry about her, she is all mine, you worry about Twan." Hwoarang explained.

"Oh well oke then, i'll watch out." Tara said when she prepared to fight.

"So, you punks finally showed up. You scared?" Twan said challenging.

"Just ignore him, don't worry, you'll do fine." Hwoarang said when he stepped into the ring.

"Ok, ok, i'm ready." Tara said encouraged by Hwoarang

All the four fighters were in the ring, Tara focused her eyes on Twan, while Hwoarang and Juri stared at each other like the rivals they are. Tara and Twan saw the two Taekwondo fighters staring at each other and stepped back a little to the right.

"This is the moment, just like I said, now it's worth it." Hwoarang said with a small voice.

"Yes, let's see which on of us is the strongest, for once and for all." Juri said challenging.

They ran up to each other with great speed and attacked each other, their kicks stayed in the air while they were trying to push each other away. She activated her Feng Shui Engine and he started using his Blue Ki.

Tara and Twan were not fighting at all, instead they watched with their mouths wide open how their partners were fighting with incredible strength and speed.

"Did... did you know that they could do all of this?" Twan asked scared.

"No... he never told me anything, so when I fought him, he could have beaten me easily but he didn't. What Baek said was true, he is the best student he has ever had. Did you know Juri could do all of that?" Tara asked. Twan didn't say anything and just kept watching them.

They fought like their life was depending on it, usually Hwoarang had problems with blocking Juri's Senpusha, but this time he handled it perfectly. The same with Juri, she couldn't handle his Flying Eagle attack but she blocked it just as easy.

* * *

The crowd is going wild because of the fight, Jin and Steve looked on the sidelines how his friend fought bravely. Meanwhile Bison and Heihachi were watching the fight on a save place above the arena,

"Our plan is going great, those two who are watching are doing exactly what they are told. This time, were are going to get our revenge against those two rotten children." Heihachi said when he walked away with Bison.

"Yes, this time, the plan will work." Bison said.

The field got covered up in a metal cage, Hwoarang and Juri with their partners, Steve and Jin were all trapped in the gigantic metal cage. Heihachi and Bison appeared from above and the two stopped fighting for a moment.

"Heihachi, you again?" Juri asked.

"Bison, not you again." Hwoarang said and makes a facepalm.

Steve and Jin ran up to the arena to help them, but they got trapped in a strong glass cage.

"Tara and Twan, Bison and Heihachi are ordering you to exterminate your friend." Bison said when he gave both of them orders.

"We will follow orders from Master Bison and Heihachi Mishima." Tara and Twan said at the same time and walked up to both of the Taekwondo fighters like zombies.

That was the password to activate their brainwashing. Then Tara and Twan's eyes were starting to glow red and attacked their partners.

"What's going on, cut it out!" Hwoarang said mad.

"Hey stop it or else!" Juri said.

"Hahaha yes, we saw that those two were always trying to impress you no matter what, so we kidnapped and brainwashed them to do exactly what we say." Heihachi explained.

"We used them to ruin your friendship so that you would hate each other and don't notice those two were up to something. Everything they did is what we commanded them to do, and I mean literally everything." Bison said evil and puts his fist in the air while he shows his Psycho powers.

Hwoarang did a facepalm again while Juri finally hears the truth.

"So that girl was... and she... and you didn't... Oh God, I can't believe this." Juri said disappointed in herself.

"Do you finally get it now, that's what I have been trying to tell you all the time! Look, sorry about not staying in contact, but you still should've listen to me like I said." Hwoarang said mad.

She looked at Jin and Steve, they both looked back at her with their arms crossed.

"I told you he didn't do anything wrong." Steve said when he and Jin tried to get out of the glass cage by punching the glass.

Juri closed her eyes out of discussed and thought about what happend recently.

"I can't believe all of this happend, I can't believe I have been that stupid. Nobody plays me like a fool. They were right, I should have listened." Juri said when she opens her eyes and attacked Heihachi out of pure rage, while Hwoarang attacked Bison with anger.

* * *

But when they tried to attack them, Tara and Twan stood in their way and stopped them from attacking.

"Get out of the way, you ragdolls!" Juri said.

"We have to work together if we want to beat those losers. I have an idea, let's get Steve and Jin out of there we need their help." Hwoarang said when he ran away to the glass cage.

"Ok let's do this." Juri said.

They ran up to the cage and kicked it as hard as he could, the glass broke and they were free.

"Thanks guys, are you two friends again?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, we are friends again." Juri said when she smiled at Hwoarang.

"Listen I have a plan. Steve, you and Jin hold off Tara and Twan and figure out how to get them back to normal. When you are done, come help me and Juri to take care of Bison and Heihachi so that they would finally leave us alone." Hwoarang said.

"Got it, we'll find a way." Steve said when he and Jin attacked Tara and Twan so that Hwoarang and Juri can finish Heihachi and Bison.

Bison attacked Hwoarang while Heihachi attacked Juri, he used his Blue Ki against Bison but he avoided his barrage of attacks easily, the same with Heihachi who blocked all of Juri's attacks.

"Don't think you'll win again like the last time boy, this time i'll end your pitiful life!" Bison said, "Oh yeah? We'll see about that when I kicked you into last year." Hwoarang said.

"So girl, don't think you can beat me with that pathetic Engine of yours." said Heihachi.

"You better watch it grandpa, or i'll put you back in the retirement home you escaped from." Juri said when she kicked him.

Steve and Jin were still fighting Tara and Twan, the boxer tried to talk to Tara and Twan but they were still brainwashed and didn't listen to him. Jin felt his devil powers building up again, this time he controled it. Jin once again grew wings, horns, and a third eye.

"Steve, I have an idea, get Tara and Twan together. I know a way to save them." Devil Jin said.

"Gotcha, give me a minute." Steve said when he misleaded them.

When they got together, Jin used his devil beam to electrocute both of them and freed Twan and Tara from their trance. After a couple minutes, they both woke up and went back to normal without knowing what happend to them. When they got up, they saw Jin in his devil form. Twan ran away but Tara stayed.

"Where am I and what happend to me? Wow you're a Devil, Jin? That's cool. Thanks for helping us, what happend to Hwoarang and Juri?" Tara asked.

He didn't answer her and flew away to help Juri defeat Heihachi.

"Tara, stay here and rest, it's to dangerous for you. We have to take care of those two." Steve said when he attacked Bison to help Hwoarang out.

They all got pushed back a little at the same time by Heihachi and Bison. Jin figured that they should attack together again, except for Tara, everybody attack them head on.

Steve and Jin attacked the two villains to stun them and to let Hwoarang and Juri do the rest, Hwoarang used his Human Cannonball and the Jackknife on Bison while Juri used her Kaisen Dankairaku and the Senpusha on Heihachi. There for they finished the fight and knocked them away after they have used everything they had left in them.

* * *

Jin destroyed the gigantic metal cage with his devil beam and they were all free, the crowd ran away because they were scared of Jin in his Devil form. After he destroyed the cage, Jin turned back to his normal self.

Hwoarang called the police to take Bison and Heihachi to prison. The cops arrived after a couple minutes to arrest both of them.

"Ok we got them, good job you guys... wait? Hey little girl with the black hair, do I know you from somewhere, you look kind of familiar?" the officer said when he approached Juri.

"No, you don't know me, at all...!" Juri said worried.

Hwoarang interrupted her while she was talking.

"Yo cops, don't you have anything better to do, like taking these dangerous criminals to prison like you are supposed to do?" Hwoarang asked.

Tara appeared before Hwoarang and Juri to say something.

"I'm sorry for you know... attacking you and... you know i'm just sorry for what I did. I should have never listened to that old man to impress you. Do you think you can ever forgive me?" Tara asked.

"It's ok Tara, I can beleive that those two would do something stupid like that. Do you want to go back to Korea with us?" Hwoarang asked.

"You really mean that? Sure."

A couple blocks away, Twan didn't apologized for his behaviour at all.

"I'm not going to apologize to that jerk, I'll get Juri back for my own, I swear on my love for her." Twan said when he ran away.

Juri walked up to Hwoarang.

"Look, I'm... sorry for the way I acted." Juri said.

"It's ok, I acted like a jerk too. I should have kept my promise, that's how everything got started, so it's still a little bit my fault."

"Well actually now you think about it, most of it is all your fault!"

"Awh damn, you really don't know when to quit don't you?" Hwoarang said when they both laughed.

"That's good to see, finally everything is back to normal." Steve said.

Jin had to leave so he said goodbye to his friends, the same thing with Steve because he still had the finals with Dudley, so Hwoarang, Juri and Tara were all alone. The announcer granted them the price money of a million dollars and called the fight a draw, they shared the price and decided to spend some time together in Korea, so they went back home to celebrate the victory.

Tara didn't want any money because she thought that she didn't deserve it. When they all got home, Tara was ready to say goodbye.

"I guess I have to go now, I'll continue my training at the dojo. Hwoarang, maybe I'll see you again later. Then we can have some fun, no jokes or traps." Tara said.

"Hmph, ok sounds like fun, we should do it sometime." Hwoarang said. He then noticed that Juri was looking at him with her left eyebrow up.

"What?" Hwoarang asked.

"Hmmm, nothing." Juri said.

"Well.. bye guys." Tara said when she left.

Hwoarang and Juri were all alone and used the money to have some fun for the last time. When they were done celebrating, they said goodbye to each other.

"I'm going to miss you." Hwoarang said.

"I'm gonna miss you to, and did you fixed your phone yet?" Juri said.

"Hahaha yeah I fixed it, well I think I'll see you later?" Hwoarang said when he let her arm go and saw her leave.

"Bye, and stop staring at me, I know you are." said Juri when she walked away.

"I wasn't staring just... looking yeah. That's what I was doing, staring hehe." Hwoarang said when he scratches his head and entered his house.

A half hour later, two people approached Hwoarang's house, those two were Chun-Li and Guile. Cammy went after Juri and didn't want to lose her.

"Hey who are you two and what do you want from me, I didn't do anything I swear!" Hwoarang said.

"Let's go inside, we need to talk to you and ask you some questions." Chun-Li said.


	10. Chapter 10 Wanted and Hustling

They all went inside his house for questioning, Chun-Li showed a wanted picture of Juri and asked him some question.

"Do you know this dangerous girl Hwoarang?" Chun-Li asked as he looked suspicious.

"Uhh... no I don't. I don't know her, I have never seen her before in my life." Hwoarang said when he looked away.

"Listen kid, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, we saw you and her in the Japanese tournament fighting each other on the television, so we know you know her." Guile said serious.

"Only because we fought each other, doesn't mean we know each other. Just to ask you, what did she do exactly?" Hwoarang asked.

"She killed hundreds of people and worked for the criminal organization Shadoloo and S.I.N." Chun-Li replied.

"What come on, i'm sure she is not like that anymore, people change when time goes by." Hwoarang said.

"But if you don't know her, how do you know that she is not like that anymore? Kid if you are lying to us, then we have to arrest you." Guile said with a loud voice.

"You know what, fine yeah I know her. But i'm not going to tell you where she is, find it out yourself." Hwoarang said with confidence.

"A partner of ours is after her, I wonder what happend to her. We are doing this for your own good, just tell us where she is, and we will leave you alone." Chun-Li said.

"No, I won't tell you, she is not dangerous at all. Do whatever you want to do, but I'm not telling you where she is."

Cammy has been beaten by Juri and is unconsious on the ground somewhere far away. Juri realised that if Cammy was here, Chun-Li and Guile are here too.

"That was fun, sleep well kitten. Wait, if she is here, that means that those other two are here too. They must be at Hwoarang's house because of me, I have to go to his house." Juri said when she ran away back to his house.

The two were in his house as she expected, she decided to watch over the interrogation through the window to see how everything was going.

"Hwoarang, you are under arrest of harboring a criminal fugitive." Guile said when puts the handcuffs on him.

"I'm sorry for this, but if you protect her then we have to arrest you." Chun-Li said when she felt guilty.

"Isn't there any justice, or can I atleast call my lawyer?" Hwoarang asked.

"No, you don't need one, now move it kid!" Guile said.

Juri saw Chun-Li and Guile taking Hwoarang away in their car, so she followed their car to see where they are taking him.

* * *

The cops took the young man to a local policestation to find out where Juri was hiding.

"I'll ask it again kid, where is Juri and where is she hiding herself?" Guile asked loudly.

"Phew man, your breath smells like onion, here take a mint for Gods sake." Hwoarang said when he grabs some mint out of his pocket.

Chun-Li was giggling a bit, but she immediately stopped when Guile was looking at her. He grabbed the mint and threw it away.

"You better stop with those stupid games and tell me where she is!" Guile said.

"I don't know where she is, but hey you kind of look like that guy I saw 2 years ago with that 1990's toughguy's flattop, do you know Paul Phoenix?"

"Don't play with me you little punk." Guile said when he grabbed his jacket.

Hwoarang puts both his hands in the air with a "I-don't-know" face. Chun-Li laughed a little bit again.

"Guile, i'll take it over from here, why don't you go out and take some rest." Chun-Li said.

"Fine, you do it then. If I stay longer in this room, I don't know what i'll do." Guile said tiredly. He left the room and Chun-Li sat down with him.

"Listen Hwoarang, we know that you know Juri so don't even try to hide it. I already saw that you got into Guiles head, but let me tell you that you're not getting into my head." Chun-Li said.

"Well atleast I know you're smarter than him. So there is not point on joking around. Might as well talk serious with you." Hwoarang said.

"Good, we know some things about you too, that you lead a gang and hustle in street fights. That Shadoloo has kidnapped you before, you can name it. Actually after seeing your hustling record, we actually should've arrested you sooner."

"Chun-Li, you are wrong about her. You're right that she worked for Shadoloo, but we have talked about this. She promised me long ago that she won't kill anyone anymore, and she doesn't. Give her another chance."

"I'm sorry, but she has done to many horrible things, she can't get out this no more."

"So if I don't tell you where she is and where she lives, then I'm going to jail? Like I said, no justice anymore."

"I'm afraid so, i'm only doing my job, come with me."

When she took him away, Cammy stood next to Guile while she was scratching her head.

"I'm unharmed guy's. She escaped though, we will find her eventually. Have you asked the boy about her?" Cammy asked when she walked away with Chun-Li and Guile.

"Yeah we asked him but he is not talking at all, well he is talking to Guile hihihi, but no not about Juri." Chun-Li said.

"Hmph, let me talk to him, maybe I can get some answeres from him." Cammy said when she volunteered. Hwoarang had to meet her in an office while Cammy was on her way to meet him.

He sat down with his handcuffs and waited for the lady cop, when she came in, she started her interrogation.

"Hwoarang this is serious business, where is Juri, you have to tell us. We are trying to protect people from her!" Cammy asked.

"Woah woah hey what tha hell are you doing?" Hwoarang asked confused.

"What are you talking about, what did I do?"

"You are interrogation me without any pants on." Hwoarang said when he puts his hands on on his eyes.

"Hey don't change the subject, open your eyes and focus on what I asked you. We don't have time for your games."

"How can I focus when there is a British lady cop right infront of me without any pants on?"

"Hwoarang stop that right now and don't be a smartmouth, i'm warning you!"

"Ok ok fine i'll tell you where she is. Listen, have you tried the clothingstore around the corner? She sells pants for a good price you know, hehehe."

Cammy got already tired of him and Chun-Li and Guile heard a strange noise coming out of the office. They opened the door and saw Cammy fighting Hwoarang, Cammy tried to kick him but Hwoarang dodged all of her kicks. Chun-Li calms her down.

"Cammy calm down, this is not the way to do it, stop it." Chun-Li said and holds her tight.

"Let me go, let me have that brat with his stupid childish games!" yelled Cammy furious.

"Can I atleast open my eyes again?" Hwoarang asked smart.

"I'll make sure you'll never see again!" Cammy said when she fought him again.

She calmed down, walked out of the office and talked to Chun-Li.

"He's such a rude and insolent boy, ugh. Take him to prison because he's not talking, atleast I don't have to hear his annoying voice." Cammy said mad.

They have put him in a cell and left, Juri followed them to see where they've put Hwoarang to free him. She snuck into the station and looked for his prisoncell. When she found him, Hwoarang stood up and looked at her.

"Juri, thank god it's you. Do you know those girl cops and the flattop guy?" Hwoarang asked.

"Yeah, they are on to me since I first started working for S.I.N. I killed hundreds those people just to test out my new Engine. When I met you, I promised not to kill anyone, only they don't know that. We need to get out of here quick!" Juri replied.

"If we get out of here, then we are wanted criminals in Korea. We have to leave the country, we can't go to England because Steve is to busy with his boxing matches, Jin is nowhere to be found after the last time we saw him, and Baek would kill me if he found out about all of this. Maybe we can go to America?"

"Flee out of Korea, hell no i'm not a coward. I can beat those three no sweat like I did before."

"Uhuh, yeah you can beat those three, but can you take those three and fifthy or hundred cops? No I didn't think so, we have to leave Korea until we know that we are not wanted again."

"Oh all right we're leaving, but I still think my plan is better." said Juri while she helped him escape out of prison.

* * *

When they ran through the hallway, Chun-Li, Cammy and Guile ran after them.

"Hey, get back here you two." Cammy yelled.

"You going to have to catch me first." Juri said.

"No time for playing around, let's just got." Hwoarang said.

Guile tried to stop them and did a Sonic Boom, but Juri already saw it coming and used her Engine Ki to block the way with a kick. The two were outside but they didn't had a car or vehicle to get away, right before they wanted to run away, a car appeared before them. The one in the car was Hyun.

"Hyun! Man i'm glad to see you, can you take me and Juri to the airport?" Hwoarang asked.

"Sure i'll take you, get in the car quick, i'll take you to the airport! It's good that I was in the neighborhood and saw you two standing there." Hyun said when he opened the backdoor.

The three cops appeared behind them and saw them leave in a getaway car, they commanded the cops inside to follow and arrest them. Hwoarang saw then policecars chasing them on the freeway.

"Hyun hit the gas, they are coming closer to us." Hwoarang said.

He then went over the speed limit on his way to the airport.

"Wow, those three are really dedicated to their jobs." Juri said.

Hyun arrived at the airport and brought them to the plane that was going to America, the cops were at the airport too and looked all over for the runaways. Hwoarang and Juri quickly bought a planeticket, made the plane and went on board, they left their hometown Korea to avoid punishment.

Meanwhile Chun-Li, Cammy and Guile called a message out to whole South Korea to watch out for Hwoarang and Juri as escaped criminal fugitives. After days of flying, Hwoarang and Juri arrived in Los Angeles California to start a temporary new life on the run for the law.

* * *

Hwoarang and Juri left the American airport and walked outside.

"So here we are huh, L.A. California, I think we just have to stay here for a while and stay under the radar. My friend Hyun will update us on how it is going in Korea, when it's save, we'll go back." Hwoarang said.

"We have fivehundred thousand dollars from the one million dollars we won from the tournament left, what do you think we should do now?" Juri asked.

"I think we should look for a house to live in that's within our budget, and don't attract any attention to ourselves. So I won't use my Blue Ki and you shouldn't use your Engine."

"Yeah you are right I guess, but how are we gonna get money if our own money is gone? I'm not gonna get a job at a snackbar!"

"We are just going to do it like in Korea, we're going to hustle people but... silently?"

"Ohh ok I like that idea, if we fight together then nobody can beat us even without our abilities."

"Wow wow, we can't fight together like you said. We would be to strong and then people would not challenge us or they even get suspicious. We have to fight individually and make them think we don't know each other at all."

"Haha you sure have experience with all of this, let's do it your way then." Juri said happily when they walked away.

After hours of searching they finally found a house to live in, and for a good price. Hwoarang was making sure that they get the house while Juri was looking for a good fight in the street, but without any luck she couldn't find a good opponent.

Meanwhile Hwoarang signs the deed to the house with the landlord and the two were now the new tenants of the house. Juri came home after a while and walked in.

"So you rented the house, doesn't look bad at all." Juri said.

"Yeah it looks great, your room is there and mine is right there, is that good enough for you?"

"Hmm... yeah it's good though, i'm gonna go take a look at my room."

"I'll go check my room later, first i'll take some rest on the couch." Hwoarang said as he sat down on the couch he got from the landlord.

"Man I'm tired, I think I'm going to bed and take some rest. Tomorrow we are gonna earn some money. Good night." Juri said.

"Ok good night I'm gonna watch some tv before going to bed." Hwoarang said as he turned the tv on and turned to the program House.

* * *

Hwoarang woke up at 10 o'clock in the morning and made some breakfast for himself and Juri, he then turned on the tv and puts it on the local news. He received a message from Hyun that they are still looking for them but that they don't know that they aren't in Korea anymore. Hwoarang eventually woke Juri up.

"Juri, Juri wake up time get to work." Hwoarang said when he tried to wake her up and walked away.

She opened one eye and stood up, she walked towards the livingroom.

"Hey good your awake I... Wow Wow Wow Juri... your bra fel of when you woke up!" Hwoarang said when he puts his hand on his eyes and looked away.

"Oh damn, I'll be right back. Give me a sec." Juri said while she gets her bra from the floor.

"Ok you can open your eyes now." Juri said when she walked in.

"Oh ok sorry for looking though, it was unexpected."

"It's ok."

"I made some breakfast there on the table."

"Hey, I didn't know you can cook, It looks good." Juri said when she ate her beakfast.

Hwoarang was ready to go, but waited for Juri to get ready. She took a shower and puts her clothes on. After she was done, Hwoarang and Juri left the house to look for a good fight.

They were looking for hours in the area until Juri heard a noise in the alley next to them.

"Hey, look over there, those guys are fighting. What do you think, shall we join their party?" Juri asked sadistic

"Why not, maybe we can introduce ourself as special guests." Hwoarang said when they walked towards them.

There was a street fight between two men with people all around them. The man on the right has won 5 fight in a row and has beaten the challenger, Juri then stepped in to challenge him.

"Hahahaha look at that little girl, I bet $200 dollars on the big guy." one thug said when he raised the bet to $200 dollars.

The guys around her laughed at her and raised the bet with another $300 dollars. Juri walked up to the man but got pulled back by Hwoarang.

"Remember Juri, don't over do it or they will get suspicious, let him hit you for a couple times." Hwoarang said.

"Stop worrying, I got this, i'll do it softly. Check this out." said Juri when she gave him a wink and walked up to the man.

"Please, i'm just a girl who know a little bit of martial arts, go easy on me ok?" Juri said with a small and innocent voice.

The man attacked her, but she didn't do anything and waited for his punch, she got hit but she pushed herself away to make it look like he actually hit her. The people already took the money from the ground because they thought that she had lost the match, bit then she stood up and kicked him on the stomach.

He got damaged pretty bad and fell on the ground screaming from the pain. She walked away, took the $500 dollars from the ground that the guys dropped from amazement, high-fived Hwoarang and ran away with him.

The guys watched with their mouths wide open because of how fast she has beaten the strongest guy they had. Hwoarang and Juri stood still and laughed,

"Hahahaha, man I can't believe those idiots raised the bet because you are a girl, their stupidity is just unlimited." Hwoarang said.

"Yeah it was fun, that guy wasn't strong at all, I didn't feel a thing though." Juri said.

"Let's go home, we have enough for now I think, or if you want you can go look for a couple money matches."

"I'll see you at home, i'll go find some more matches, bye." Juri said when she left.

After 3 hours, Hwoarang was at home thinking about how to make more money. Juri walked in with $1000 dollars in her hand waving it in the air.

"Hey, look what I got." Juri said proudly.

"Wow, you're the greatest, look at all the money you made. You were carefull right?" Hwoarang asked when he gave her a hug.

"Yeah, don't worry, I was like a 12 year old girl who won the matches with lots of luck." Juri said happily.

"Cool, tomorrow it's my turn to fight, and I have thought about a great plan while you were gone. Just wait and play along with me, if you do that, then we can make a fast sum of money."

"Don't worry sweetie, I got your back. Let's watch some tv and enjoy the money." said Juri as she sat down on the couch and counted the money.

* * *

The next morning, they got up early again, this time she was wearing her bra. They ate some breakfast Hwoarang made and left, they went to another street for their bets. Hwoarang was already looking for new opponents, they found some thugs fighting in a bar, a men flew out of the window passing them and landing outside the building. Hwoarang waited outside of the bar.

"Ok, now you go into the bar and flirt with the toughest guy, then i'll come later ok?" Hwoarang said when she walked in.

"Cool, give me a couple minutes, he'll be all over me." Juri said.

She sat down and had a drink, when the guy who threw the other man out of the building sat next to her. She then started flirting with him.

"Here there big guy, how are you doing?" Juri asked girly like.

"Hey baby, what brings you here?" the thug asked curious.

"Nothing... i'm just looking for a big, strong, muscular man. Are you the one i'm looking for?"

"Hell yeah I am, how about you go with me..." the thug asked but Juri interrupted him immediately.

She saw that Hwoarang came in. He sat down on the other side of the bar with his fake nerd glasses and nerd clothes on. Juri saw him tried to tempt him even more.

"Look honey, If you want to be with me, you have to show me if you are really strong enough, if you beat somebody then we are gonna have some fun." Juri said when she grabs his arm gentley.

He immediatly looked around for a new opponent and saw Hwoarang drinking milk with a straw.

"Hehehe, I'll take the little wimp right there!" the thug said.

"That guy, are you serious? You would pick on a weakling like him?" Juri asked.

"This will be easy and you will be coming with me baby. Hey you, four eyes!" the thug yelled.

Hwoarang looked at him and approached him.

"Oh hello mister, can I help you with something?" Hwoarang asked

The man punched him in the face and laughed

"Come on you small fry, time to fight." the thug said.

Hwoarang fake cried a little, stood up from the ground and approached him again.

"Ouch, mister that hurts, really bad!" Hwoarang said and looked away.

The other guy's in the bar saw everything that happend and put $500 dollars on Hwoarang. If he wins the fight, he can keep the money, but the thugs in the bar were really confident that he wouldn't win. Juri walked up to Hwoarang and tried to convince him to fight.

"Listen you "weakling", just fight that guy and don't be scared, now go and show him what you can do!" Juri said as she pointed her finger in his chest.

"Oh, ok ma'am I'll do it, and if there is money on the line, i'll try it out." Hwoarang said as a so called nerdy boy.

The man tried to punch him again but he dodges his attack, the man got mad and did a barrage of attacks on him but he didn't hit him even one time. Then Hwoarang started kicking him around and launched him out of the same window he threw the man earlier.

Hwoarang grabbed the money from the floor and walked up to Juri.

"Ma'am? Would you like to go out with me sometimes?" Hwoarang asked as he walked away with Juri.

"Of course, looks like you are more of a man then him. Bye baby, better luck next time." Juri said when she saw the guy laying on the ground and walked out of the bar.

Juri and Hwoarang left the bar before the thugs in the bar were getting suspicious about them, they laughed on the way and talked about what just happend.

"Hahahah ma'am? That's a good one, I didn't know you were such a good actor?"

"Hahaha thanks, well... ma'am, would you still like to go out with me hehe?" Hwoarang said with his fake nerdy voice again.

They both laughed really hard again and went into the city to explore L.A. and to have some fun on the way with the money they just earned.

* * *

_**Note: Hwoarang only acted that way to Cammy because, he wanted to change the subject so that Cammy would get distracted and forget the reason she wanted to talk to him in the first place. And it was just for the lolz, I'm not trying to be funny, I just have lots of imagination hehe (No Perv), the same thing with the bra felling of and stuff. (No Perv).**_


	11. Chapter 11 A Day Of

Meanwhile Guile, Chun-Li and Cammy were on the Korean airport again and asked the police were they have gone.

"Officer Chun-Li, the two have ran through that boarder that goes to America." on of the officer said.

"Really, let me chack it out, i'll talk to the boardercontrole." Chun-Li said when she approached the boarder.

Hyun spied on them, overheared them talking and dressed up as boardercontrole to put them on the wrong path.

"Good afternoon miss, can I help you with something?" Hyun asked.

"Sir, have you seen these two conficts, I heard that they went through this boarder?" Chun-Li asked.

"Oh those two, yeah they came through here, they went to America... San Diego yeah they went to San Diego, or was it Sacramento. One of those cities I think."

"Hmm oke, thank you sir." Chun-Li said when she walked away.

"Guys, I have spoken with boardercontrole, they are probably in San diego or Sacramento. We have to split up to find them." Chun-Li said.

"Really huh, I'll go the Sacramento alone, you two go to San Diego. See if you can find out where they are hiding." Guile said.

"good plan, now let's split up. I want that boy behind bars no matter what!" Cammy said.

"Awh Cammy, let it go." Chun-Li said.

"I can't, let's jsut start the mission." Cammy said when they both left.

They seperated and investigated the case of the fugetives. Hyun messages Hwoarang on his phone to update him about the situation, he texted: Hwoarang, South Korea has wanted posters of you two and we have more problems. The three cops are almost in America, make sure you are not drawing any attention to yourselves, Hyun. Hwoarang and Juri were eating some ice cream at a shop when he received Hyun's message.

"Ahw damn Hyun, they know we are in America. We cannot attract any attention to ourselves or we're busted!" Hwoarang said when he puts his hand on his chin.

"Don't worry we won't, let's just relaxed at home, maybe the people we ripped of will forget about us and we have enough money." Juri said.

"Sounds like a plan but... before we go, let's stay here at the carnaval for a little while. It's kind of fun here you know."

"Yeah sure, I'm with you." Juri said.

* * *

The next day, Hwoarang awoke at 11 o'clock and turned the tv on. He watched the news and saw a picture of himself and Juri on the wanted list because the Korean police was searching for him in America.

"And in other new, the Korean police and Interpol are still searching for the escaped convicts..." the newscaster said but Hwoarang quickl changed the channel when Juri came tiredly out of her room.

"Hey how is it going?" Hwoarang asked while he was still watching tv.

"I'm all right, what are you watching there?" Juri asked.

"I'm just watching a South Park episode from yesterday, you wanna watch with me?"

"Nah, i'm gonna take a shower then i'm gonna watch it. Are there more episodes coming after that one?"

"Yeah, there are 2 more episodes coming after this one."

"Great be right back." Juri said quickly.

When she was done taking a shower, she puts her clothes on and sat down with Hwoarang watching South Park. The second episode started right now. They both laughed because of the crazyness of the show, Hwoarang looked at Juri and tries to hold her hand slowly, but she spots him and pulls his hands quickly back.

"You want something to eat or a drink?" Hwoarang asked.

"Yeah, I want that toast with eggs and bacon you made yesterday again. Who thought you how to cook anyway?" Juri asked.

"Thanks, Baek thought me how to cook in my free time. He's like a father to me, I sure do miss him. Ok i'll cook it again." Hwoarang said when he walked to the kitchen.

"What happend to me, I did it before, maybe this time it's different. I'll try it again another time." Hwoarang thought in his head

while he made toast with eggs and bacon. When he was done, he brought Juri her breakfast.

"Thanks, looks good, let's continue watching some tv." Juri said when she continued watching South Park with her breakfast.

"Hahah thanks, Baek thought me well. When I still lived in Korea, I always went to a restaurant called Arirang. I had my breakfast there because it's much better then my own I always thought, maybe I have improved since the last time." Hwoarang said.

"Well you should try it yourself sometimes, it's good."

When she was done eating, he tried to hold her hand again but then in a flash she pulled her hand away. Instead she was holding his hand, they both starred at each other with a challenged face. But then, Hwoarang stopped staring.

"Hey before you woke up, I saw something cool on the television, it's a fightinggame crossover of 2 of the best fightinggames. The weird thing is that I haven't heard of those games before, but we can play it if you want to." Hwoarang said.

"A fightinggame crossover, sure I love fighting games. I'm gonna kick your ass, I have always been good with fightinggames." Juri said challenging.

"Hahahah we'll see, I'm out to buy the game, you can stay home and rest, maybe watch some tv, do whatever you want, i'll see you later." Hwoarang said when he left the house.

* * *

Hwoarang went to the mall to buy a new videogame and console, on his way he had a feeling that he was getting followed by somebody or someone.

"Hey, who's there?" Hwoarang asked but nobody was there.

Somebody was indeed following him, it were the thugs he and Juri ripped of two days ago in the alley and in the bar. They didn't tried to attack him, but only tried to find out who he was and where he lived. If they would've attacked him now, they would be scared that there may be witnesses around.

He arrived at the videogamestore and grabbed the brand new fightinggame Steet Fighter X Tekken. He paid the game and went home. At half past five, he got home and showed Juri the game.

"Here, this is the game I was talking about." Hwoarang said.

"Uhuh that game, I think I have heard of it, I heard that the game has popular fighters based on real people around the world." Juri said.

"Real life fighters? Hah, would be funny if we would be in the game right?"

"I hope i'm in it. Let's play a game." Juri said when Hwoarang puts the disk in the console.

They started the game and saw some familiar faces.

"Hey look at the character select screen, thats Jin, and Bison, and Heihachi and there are you next to Bison!" Hwoarang said.

"Well would you look at that, i'm in the game, I wonder how good I am, maybe i'm a top tier character. Are you in this game too?" Juri asked.

"No... I don't think so, I haven't seen myse... Wait here I am, and there is Steve next to me. Man I like this game already, we are both popular fighters, let's do a vs battle."

"Sure, i'm gonna take myself right here and Jin, he is really strong too with his Devil powers."

"Then I'm going to take myself too and my best buddy Steve."

They started the fight with their characters, Juri won the first fight with herself and Jin as a team.

"Hehe I won, see i'm stronger than you just admid it." Juri said while teasing him.

"That was just luck, I bet you i'll win the next game, same teams?" Hwoarang asked.

He won the next fight with himself and Steve as partners.

"Yeah I won, that Super Art of mine is hella cool, what are you gonna say now?" Hwoarang said.

"Pfff, beginners luck, yeah let's fight some more." Juri said.

After 15 matches, they got tired and stopped the game.

"Man those were some good matches, you are really good, but I didn't underestimated you." Hwoarang said.

"Thanks, you better not underestimate me. We should fight again in real life, we haven't done that in a while and I miss that." Juri said.

"I sure do miss that, but we can't because if we fight, we attract to much attention or we have to find a quiet place, but I promise that we'll fight soon. It's kind of late, what are you going to do?"

"I think I'm going to my room, listen to some music, and you?"

"I'm gonna watch South Park again, why don't you watch with me again?"

"No I don't think so, i'll just watch it tomorrow morning, i'm going to my room."

"Ok sure, later." said Hwoarang when he watched South Park.

* * *

Hwoarang woke up in the middle of the night because he couldn't sleep, he went out for a walk in the neighborhood.

"Damn what's wrong with me lately, It's like i'm changing. I really like her and I know she likes me too but still...?" Hwoarang thought to himself.

Then all of a sudden, the thugs he and Juri ripped of appeared behind him. They grabbed him, tied him up and covered his eyes with a bandana. They left in a white Van right after they have put him in the back of the car.

Juri woke up in the morning, she noticed that Hwoarang wasn't in.

"I wonder where he is, maybe he is out getting grocery's or something. I think i'm gonna make my own breakfast, I hope I can make it as good as his." Juri said.

A few hours ago, a policestation in San Diego contacted Chun-Li to let her know that a witness saw the two runaways in L.A. California.

"Really? They are in California? Thanks for the tip, come on Cammy let's go before we loose them." Chun-Li said when she hung up the phone.

"Got it!" Cammy said when they left.

After 5 hours of being alone, she was getting worried that something has happend to him, so she called him on his cellphone. A thug went inside Hwoarang's pocket and grabs his phone.

"He is not here right now, leave a message after the beep, beeeeep." a thug said menacing and breaks his cellphone under his foot.

"Wait a second, that is the same guy from the alley. Damnit they got him." Juri said when she recognized his voice and quickly went to the alley.

She arrived at the same alley as last time, but she hasn't found anyone, not the thugs or Hwoarang. Instead Interpol agent Chun-Li and MI6 agent Cammy stood right behind her.

"Juri, you won't get way this time, you are under arrest." Chun-Li said when she pointed at her.

"I finally got you, you will pay for what you did to my sisters and your other crimes!" Cammy said angrily.

"Listen you two circus clowns, I don't have time for this usual cop thing. Hwoarang is missing and i'm looking for him, so stay out of my way!" Juri said when she walked away from them.

"Hwoarang is missing? What happend to him?" Chun-Li asked.

"That's none of your business." Juri said when she continued walkign away again.

"Wait! Are you guys friends or something like that?"

"Yes, he's my best friend and he is the first person who has respect for me. I'm off and leave me alone."

"Wait! Cammy let's help her look for Hwoarang."

"What? Don't you remember what she did to you, to me and those other innocent people?" Cammy asked suprised.

"Yeah I know, but if Hwoarang is her friend, then I think we have to do the right thing and find him. Now I know why Hwoarang covered for you when I talked to him."

"All right fine, you can help me, I know one more place he could be." Juri said.

"Ok, tell me the directions and i'll bring you there with my car." Chun-Li said when she, Cammy and Juri stepped into Chun-Li's car and left to the bar.


	12. Chapter 12 Leave or Stay

Hwoarang was in the same bar he was last time, he was tied up in a chair in the basement underneath. The basement was full of thugs, all of the guys who lost their money in the alley and in the bar. Eventually a guy walked up to him.

"You little punk, I want my money back you and your little girlfriend stole from me, now!" the thug said.

"Piss off, only you are that stupid to just underestimate a girl who wants to fight." Hwoarang said smart.

The thug looked at him and punched him right in the face.

"Auw ooh shoot, you are going through all of this for $500 dollars, I hope it's worth it because later you'll be sorry argh!" Hwoarang said.

The guy who Hwoarang fooled with his nerd impression then appeared before him.

"So mister so-called-nerdboy, I want my money you stole from me and my future girl back, the hot one with the spidershirt." the other thug said.

"Haha your girl, your girl? Okey first of all buddy, she is my friend, second she was just acting that she liked you so that you would bet your money, and third do you really think someone like her would fall for a 6 foot 7, braindead fat guy with a fake red leather jacket on? It must be very lonely in that head of yours haha." Hwoarang said.

The guy got mad, grabbed a small piece of wood and smacked him in the face.

"Aawhh damn! Just wait until i'm out of this chair, you'll see what I really can do!" Hwoarang said mad when he shuffled in his chair.

All of the guy's got together and talked about the situation. They walked back to him and surrounding him in his chair.

"Listen buddy, you are not going anywhere until we have our money back, got it!" a thug said.

"Well... I wish I had a boardgame to do in the meantime." Hwoarang said bored and uninterested.

* * *

The three girls were in Chun-Li's car on their way to the bar.

"So, how did you met Hwoarang?" Chun-Li asked.

"Well, I think I met him in a street fight in Korea, after that fight we became friends." Juri said when she looked out of the window.

"Oh really, and who is stronger?" Cammy asked.

"I don't know, we are trying to find that out. Everytime we fight, it ends up in a draw." Juri said.

"Oh, so Hwoarang's kicks are better then mine?" Chun-Li asked.

"Who knows, maybe you two should fight sometime." Juri said.

"Do you still kill people?" Cammy asked.

"Do you really have to ask that right now Cammy?" Chun-Li asked.

"Yes I need to ask that right now! Well do you?" Cammy asked.

"Neh, I'm not killing people anymore. I'm cool with that because there are more ways to have fun in this world you know." Juri said.

"He must be very important to you then, do you like him? Chun-Li asked.

"Listen, I don't want to talk about it anymore, are we there yet or not?" Juri asked impatient.

"Sure I get it, we're here, let's go in and help him." Chun-Li said.

They went inside but only saw the bartender, they walked up to him to ask him some questions.

"Hey you, where is my friend!" Juri said mad.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I think you have the wrong guy or even the wrong bar, good day ma'am." the bartender said scared.

"Oke oldtimer, if you don't tell me where he is, you will retire earlier then expected! How does that sound?" Juri asked mad.

"Oh oh that guy, he is in the basement, through that door then downstairs, please don't hurt me!"

"Thank you, see that wasn't that hard, get out of my way." Juri said when she pushed the bartender away.

She broke the door open and ran downstairs.

"Sorry for that." Chun-Li said to the bartender and followed her downstairs.

* * *

When she ran downstairs, she saw all of the thugs beating Hwoarang up.

"Hey all of you, try that with me. I'm just a little girl, are you scared?" Juri said.

Hwoarang looked all beaten up with blood on his face and his mouth.

"Hey Juri... what took you so long to get here?" Hwoarang asked.

"You'll be out of here in no time Hwoarang, let me handle those guys for what they did to you!" Juri said.

"Great... thanks." Hwoarang said when he closed his eyes and puts his head down.

The thugs started attacking her head one. Chun-Li and Cammy ran up to the thugs, but then Juri holds them back.

"No stop, they took him, they are all mine. You help Hwoarang out of his chair quickly." Juri said when they stopped running.

"Hmph that weird, the last time I saw Juri, she brutally killed a man who begged for mercy. Now that I see her right now, she is fighting to rescue her friend." Chun-Li thought in her head.

The thug that wanted her to be his girlfriend approached her.

"Please baby, forget that ginger haired kid and come with me, you'll have a great time I swear." the thug said.

"Hey airhead! Better a gingerkid then 6 foot 7 braindead fat guy remember." Hwoarang said when he overheared him say that.

The thug looked back at him and then looked back at her. Juri died from laughter as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Oh sweetie, the time that we will be together is the same time that i'll tapdance in my underwear on the lawn of the whitehouse." Juri said when she kicked him in the stomach.

The other thugs started attacking her again but they weren't fast enough, while she was busy beating up all the thugs, Chun-Li and Cammy helped Hwoarang out of his chair. He looked at his left and right side and saw the officers helping him.

"Hey, thanks for the help. I really needed that." Hwoarang said.

"It's ok, we should thank you for what you did with Juri." Chun-Li said happily.

Juri was done beating them all up, but the guy who liked her was still standing, she tried to finish the fight but then Hwoarang stopped her from finishing it.

"Juri wait! I still have some business to take care with him, he is mine!" Hwoarang said when he used his Blue Ki to increase his strength.

"Go ahead, he is all yours." Juri said when she stepped back and watched him.

He kicked him through the wall and finished the job.

"Ha, I told you that you'll pay... Punk!" Hwoarang said as he passed out on the floor. Cammy and Chun-Li quickly caught him up before falling on the ground. The three girls took him home and helped him into his bed.

* * *

That same night, they all arrived at Hwoarang's house and went in.

"Listen Juri, I'll just drop this whole wanted thing ok, it looks like he was right, you really have changed since the last time." Chun-Li said when she wanted to leave.

Cammy got mad and holds her shoulder tight

"What, you still let her go after all the horrible things she did?" Cammy asked.

"Calm down, have you seen what she did in that basement? She wasn't fighting to kill anyone for her own purpose, she was fighting for a friend." Chun-Li said.

"Oh all right then, but i'm not forgiving her for hurting my sisters. Do you also have the feeling that we are forgetting something or somebody?" Cammy asked.

"You too? Well maybe we know later. Juri do you want us to help you with something?" Chun-Li asked.

"Yeah sure why not, but just for a short time, then i'll take it over." Juri said.

After 3 hours, Hwoarang awoke from consiousness.

"Hey Juri... how are you doing? What are you two doing here and where is the flattop guy?" Hwoarang asked.

"Oh my God now I know what we forgot, we forgot to contact Guile about this!" Cammy said worried.

"Doesn't matter, we can call him later. By the way, we talked about it and we decided to drop the whole wanted thing in America and Korea. We have to go now, and Hwoarang, Juri told me about your great kicks, maybe we should fight sometime for fun." Chun-Li requested.

"Yeah sure, I always accept a challenge. See ya later, and Cammy... still no pants huh? Were they to expensive?" Hwoarang asked while teasing her.

"Why you...!" Cammy said furious.

"Ease up I was just joking, like Chun-Li said, you have to calm down and smile some more often."

"Hahahaha, come on Cammy, let's go before another war breaks out." Chun-Li said when the cops left.

"So we're not wanted anymore in Korea. What do you want to do, do you want to go back home, or stay here in America for a little while?" Hwoarang asked.

"I don't know I like this country, but we still live in Korea, maybe we should talk about it tomorrow when you feel better. Sleep well." Juri said when she left him alone is his bed.


	13. Chapter 13 The Boxing Club

After a long talk, the two have decided to stay in the U.S.A for a little while. They would still be roommates like before and fight for the money.

Hwoarang was still wounded because of what happend earlier, so Juri decided to stay home with him until he is all better. After 2 days, he was all better and all his wounds were starting to heal.

"Thanks for taking care of me, I needed that." Hwoarang said.

"No thanks, you would the same thing for me." Juri said.

"Cool, you wanna watch tv with me?"

"Neh, I'm going to get something to drink, you want some too?"

"Yeah sure, why not."

When he turns on the tv, he saw on BBC news a familiar boxer next to a journalist, he saw Steve Fox and Dudley standing next to each other.

"Juri come look, Steve is on television! I wonder what's it about." Hwoarang said.

Juri walked in and sat down with her soda.

"Mr. Fox, how was your fight with Mr. Dudley, and what did you think of the match itself?" Marissa the journalist asked.

"Well Marissa, it was a fight that Great Britain will never forget. I have respect for my opponent Dudley, he put up a good fight. One of the best boxers I have faced and I hope to see more of him in the future." Steve said happily.

"Good to know. Mr. Dudley, what did you think about the fight with your opponent, Steve Fox?" Marissa asked when she holds her microphone near his mouth.

"Mr. Fox is a real boxer, the best I have ever faced, and the best fight I have ever fought in a long time. I used to be the champion, but I hand over my title to this gentleman right here, I hope I'll get to fight for the title with him soon." Dudley said.

"So here it is people, Steve Fox is the boxing champion and will fight in the Boxing Club in U.S.A. New York in about 3 days as he said earlier. This was BBC news, thank you and have a nice day." Marissa the journalist said when she ended the news.

"Well would you look at that, he became the champion after all, and he's going to fight here in America. What do you think, shall we go to New York to watch Steve fight in The Boxing Club?" Juri asked.

"I'd loved to go, but I think we have to count our money first, just to know how much we still have." Hwoarang said.

Juri puts one eyebrow up but still got all their money and counted it, they've counted $512.000 dollars.

"Okey, Juri you can buy our tickets to New York, while I wait here for you. I hope that flattop guy isn't there hahaha." Hwoarang said.

"Uhm ok, but why aren't you coming with me? You're have almost fully recovered right?" Juri asked.

"Yeah but... I uhh... I want to rest before we leave and my leg still hurts because of those punks in the basement. One of them hit me with a bat I think."

"Oh okey then? I'm off to buy our tickets, you wait here then, i'll be right back." Juri said as she left the apartment.

* * *

Juri came back and got their plane tickets in her hands.

"I got them here, so let's pack our stuff." Juri said.

"Oke but Juri... I... ehh..." Hwoarang hesitated.

"Yeah what's up, you wanna tell me something?"

"No... no never mind. Let's go." Hwoarang said as he quickly walked away.

"Oke look, you did exactly the same thing before I left, are you sure you're all right?" Juri asked as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Yeah yeah i'm all right, haha crazy girl, let's move." Hwoarang said worried.

"Hmm, oke then, I still think that there is something wrong with you."

They went to the airport to get the plane to New York, the plane flight lasted for a day and the next morning, they arrived in New York. When they were outside, they called a cab and asked the driver to bring them to a hotel that is somewhere near as the Boxing Club.

The two fighters went to the Nicholas Hotel, that was five blocks away from the Boxing Club. They took a room on the 5th floor and unpacked their stuff.

"So we unpacked all our stuff, I think i'm going to explore the city, are you coming with me this time?" Juri asked.

"No, i'm going to sleep because of the long flight we had. You can go if you want to." Hwoarang said.

"Hwoarang, this is the second time you are canceling, I know there is something wrong with you, why won't you just go with me?"

"I'm just tired of flying a whole day, I have jetlag and my leg still hurts. Maybe tomorrow, promised."

"Ugh whatever the hell you want, i'm leaving, see you later."Juri said disappointed when she left.

Hwoarang went to sleep and Juri left the hotel. When she was outside thought about the recent situation.

"What's wrong with him lately, it's like he doesn't want to do anything with me. I'll find out eventually, even if I have to beat it out of him myself." Juri said when she walked down the street.

When she was at the stopsign, she occasionaly saw Steve across the street and walked away.

"Is that Steve? It is him, but where is he going now?" Juri asked herself when she decided to follow him.

* * *

She followed Steve to find out where he was going, he went into a small alley and waited there for somebody or someone. Juri was watching him from behind, but after 15 minutes, a black Escalade arrived and three goons in black uniforms walked into the alley to meet with Steve. Juri hid herself behind another car because she was afraid to get spotted. When the goons were in the alley, they met with Steve.

"Hello Mr. Fox, we received from our boss your main objective in the Boxing Club, if you want to know who your family is, you better obey his orders for the information." the guy in the middel said.

"I'll do it, what is my objective gentlemen." Steve asked.

Juri overheard what they were talking about.

"His family? He doesn't know his family? He's just like me and Hwoarang, but why didn't he told us?" Juri asked when she continued overhearing their conversation.

"Your objective is to fight in the Boxing Club and lose the finals." the guy on the right side said.

"What? Me the boxing champ lose on purpose? No way, I will never do that, you're all crazy." Steve said.

The guy on the left side pointed his finger to warn him.

"You better do what our boss says, or you'll never know who your family really is." the guy on the left side said.

"Shoot! Looks like I don't have a choice. Oke, I'll do it, i'll fight in the Boxing Club... and lose the final match." Steve said as he walked away from them.

The goons left the place in their black Escalade. Juri saw him walking away and hid herself behind the car again, she decided to approach Steve and to talk to him about it.

* * *

When Steve passed the lights, she ran up to him and covered his eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" Juri asked.

"Juri is that you?" Steve asked curious.

"Hey good guess, how are you doing lately?"

"I'm doing just fine, but what are you doing here in New York, is Hwoarang here with you?"

"Yeah we are here together, he is at the hotel sleeping. I think there is something wrong with him, it's like he is avoiding me. Maybe later at the Boxing Club you can go talk to him and ask him why he is acting like an idiot."

"Sure, i'll talk to him later but I have to go now, I have some serious business to take care of."

"Wait, I heard your conversation with those goons and about your family."

"What, but how did you know that? Did you spy on me or something?"

"Yeah I heard everything, but why didn't you tell me or Hwoarang about this?"

"It is one of those subjects I never want to talk about, just like this scar on my arm. I don't even know how I got it or who gave it to me."

"Hwoarang and I both have problems with our family, he doesn't know his parents at all and does not even know if they are even alive, my parents have been killed by Bison himself."

"Really? I didn't know that about Hwoarang, well I knew about your parents, remember when we were at Shadoloo Headquarters, Bison told the story about what happend to your parents."

"Oh yeah, you were there too, I almost forgot. Tell me, what are you going to do now?"

"I have to go and do what those guys said, i'll see you in the Boxing Club oke, I really have to go now, give Hwoarang my regards, later." Steve said when he left.

"Bye then, I hope we can atleast help him. So let's see, what else can I do here, a comedy act? Hmm, I hope those guys are funny." Juri said when she walked into the theater.

* * *

In the hotelroom, Hwoarang was coming out of the shower with his bathrope on and sat down on a chair.

"Man taking that warm bath felt good, but not good enough to solve my problem, whatever that is." Hwoarang said as he grabbed some cold water out of the fridge.

Then he heard a knock on the door, it was roomservice and a woman came in.

"Roomservice! Here is some lasagna, our hotels special recipe. You have already paid for the food and everything else, so here you go." the serant lady said as she puts the lasagna on the table.

Hwoarang grabs the lasagne and took a bite.

"Thanks, can I ask you a question?" Hwoarang said as he ate some lasagna.

"Sure, ask away, I have some time." the servant lady said and sat down with him.

"See I have some kind of problem, these days my friend asked me to do some things like buying a plane ticket or going to the city, but I didn't want to go and I don't even have a good reason why." Hwoarang explained after he swallowed the food.

"Really? Well let me ask you something, where is your friend right now? It's that girl you came in right?"

"Yeah that's her, she is gone, exploring the city and stuff."

"Uhuh, and do you like her?"

"Yeah I actually do, not like-like just... like as a friend. You know what I mean."

"Well I have two options what your problem is. You have become shy or you are in love with her."

Hwoarang looked at her with a suprised face.

"Me? In love? Hehe yeah right, maybe I am just shy then, everything except for that."

The lady stood up and got ready to leave.

"If you really think you are shy, then that is your desicion, not mine." the servant lady said as she left the room.

Hwoarang puts some clean clothes on and thought about what the servant said.

Meanwhile, Juri was done with that comedy act and decided to take a look at the place where the Boxing Club was being held. She thought about what she said earlier and approached the registrationdesk in the building.

"Hello miss, welcome to the Boxing Club, what can I do for you?" the woman at the desk asked.

"Hey, I know that there will be three matches for the challenger to challenge the boxer Steve Fox in the Boxing Club. Is there another tournament here in the Boxing Club, like a side tournament or something?" Juri asked.

"I'm sorry but we don't have a side tournament, we do however have an open spot for two people who want to hold an exhibition match between the semi-finals and the finals. If you want to, you can sign up yourself and a friend to fight for the audience to entertain them in breaktime."

"Great, I want to sign up for it with my friend, his name is Hwoarang, here is his picture."

"Oke miss, i'll register it on the schedule. We will see you here tomorrow, and the pictures will be displayed at the scoreboard when the fight is starting."

"Thanks... wait you spelled his name wrong, it's Hwoarang not Hwaorang."

"Oh i'm sorry for that, there it's on the list."

"Thank you." Juri said when she left the building.

"If he doesn't want to tell me what's wrong with him, then I just have to beat it out of him without holding back my strength." Juri said while she returned back to the hotel with her left eye glowing.


	14. Chapter 14 An Unexpected Suprise

At night time, Juri was on her way back to the hotel, Hwoarang was in his bed thinking about what the lady said to him. Juri then walked into the room

"Hey i'm back, have you taken your rest yet?" Juri asked.

Hwoarang ignored her completely, so she got mad and pushed him out of his bed.

"Hey why did you do that for?" Hwoarang asked.

"Did you heard anything I just said to you right now?" Juri asked

"Oh no i'm sorry, I was just thinking about something, what's up?"

"I asked if you have taken your rest already!"

"Yes I have, i'm oke."

"Great, i'm going to bed, what are you going to do?"

"I think I'm going outside for a while."

"Oh now you're going outside huh? Whatever, i'm going to bed, good night." Juri said when she went to sleep.

Hwoarang went outside and stood infront of the hotel, he didn't go for a walk, the only thing he did was training on his own, just like he did in Korea.

It was in the middle of the night, Hwoarang was still training on his own, trying to improve his moves. He even learned a new poweful move he thought about himself. Hwoarang eventually thought about what happend when Juri came in.

"Man, Juri was really mad this time, maybe I should spend some more time with her. I have avoided her a lot of times because of my problem, so I owe her something." Hwoarang said as he continued his training.

Juri awoke and heard something outside, she heard that Hwoarang was still outside training. So she went outside to ask him why he was still there. Hwoarang was done training, but he heard somebody was coming, Juri walked outside and approached him.

"Would you just go to bed already, we have to go to..." Juri said.

Hwoarang walked up to her and kissed her on the lips.

"Good night." Hwoarang said when he gave her a tap on the shoulder and went back inside.

"Wow, what was that all about? Not that I didn't liked it, but I just know that there is still something wrong with him. Whatever I'll find out tomorrow." Juri said as she went inside to get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Juri got up around 10 o'clock and took a shower. When she was almost done, she tried to wake up Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang hey, wake up it's time to go." Juri said.

He didn't woke up and turned to his left side, then she heard a knock on the door. It was the same lady that came through yesterday when Hwoarang was alone. She opened the door and the lady walked in.

"Roomservice, here is your breakfast Juri. Hey where is Hwoarang?" the servant lady asked.

"He is still sleeping and we have to go. Can you wake him up for my while i'm getting ready to leave?" Juri asked.

"Sure i'll wake him up, it's good that I got my whistle in my pocket."

"Wait, you can't do that, it's still morning you know."

"Don't worry, these walls are soundproof, they won't hear much."

The lady blew on her whistle in his ear and Hwoarang fell out of his bed with his pillow and sheets next to him.

"So you're finally awake, put your clothes on we have to go. The Boxing Club is about to start in 2 hours." Juri said.

"Aawh my ear, was that really necessary? I hear a strange noise in my ear, it sounds like a bell." Hwoarang said tired when he touched his ear.

"Yes it was necessary, we have to go to the Boxing Club to go see Steve!"

"I'll get ready oke, give me a couple minutes." Hwoarang said when he got ready.

He took a shower, puts his clothes on with his goggles on his head, and left with Juri. While they walked to the Boxing Club, Hwoarang wanted to know something.

"Hey, I heard that the Boxing Club will have a suprise after the semi-finals, do you know what the surpise is?" Hwoarang asked curious.

"No I don't know what it is, it might be something unforgetable." Juri said sneaky.

They arrived at the Club and went inside, when they looked around, Steve approached right away.

"Hey Hwoarang, Juri! You made it, good to see you again. Go sit down and enjoy the show all right?" Steve said.

Juri made some signals at Steve and there for he remembered what he had promised her.

"Oh hey Hwoarang, can I talk to you for a minute?" Steve asked.

"Sure man, i'll be right back, you can go sit down." Hwoarang said when he walked away with Steve.

* * *

"Ok what's up man?" Hwoarang asked.

"I spoke with Juri yesterday, she told me that you are having some issues. You know that you can talk to me about it right?" Steve said understanding.

"Hm, I don't know what my problem is, I spoke with a servant lady and she said that there may be 2 problems. I think that i'm getting shy, pretty sure that'the reason."

"Wait, you said two problems but you only named one. What is the other possibility?"

"I can't tell you that, the tournament is about to start, let's go."

Steve grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Listen, we were friends, you know I can keep a secret especially for Juri. Now just tell me, I won't tell anybody, promised." Steve said.

"Well oke then, I know I can trust you. The lady said that... I... am... in love." Hwoarang hesitated.

"Wow really, now I understand what you are saying. Don't worry mate, I won't tell a soul."

"Hey wait, I never actually said that I was, it's what that roomservice lady said."

"Uhuh yeah oke, either way, I won't tell anyone your issues." Steve promised.

Then in a split second, Steve felt a hand on his shoulder, it was a guy in black clothes.

"Mr. Fox, come with me." the man asked.

"Well I catch you later and enjoy the show." Steve said and left with the man.

"Hmm, I don't know if I can trust that guy, maybe I should take a quick look." Hwoarang said suspicious when he followed both of them until they were in his dressing room.

Hwoarang listens outside of the room and heard Steve talking to a man in the middel of the room, the guy brought Steve before Gino Mason, an incredible powerfull mafia boss with tons of cash and guards in Steve's room.

"So Steve, I just want to know if you still remembered our deal." Gino asked.

"Yes sir, i'll... lose the final match as promised, but you have to promise that you will tell me all about my family. And I mean everything." Steve said.

"Of course, i'm a man of my word, but if you disobey my orders, you will regret it. I have got a lot of bets with plenty of people that you will lose the finals, and I don't want to lose my precious money."

"Awh damn." Hwoarang said when he ran away to the arena to sit down with Juri.

* * *

"Hey where have you been?" Juri asked.

"I was talking with Steve about... something." Hwoarang said.

"Is your so-called problem solved?"

"Uhh, yeah I think so?"

Juri saw it in his eyes that he was lying about it.

"Oke, I hope we get to see the suprise soon, I wonder what it is." Juri said when she looked at the arena board.

The Boxing Club tournament was about to start, two men were stepping into the arena, both of course were boxing practisioners. One guy was lightskin and the other was white. The two fighters attacked each other and the battle begun.

Hwoarang didn't enjoyed the fight that much because he thought that they weren't that though at all, so he puts his hands on his nape and looked above him.

"You don't want to watch this fight?" Juri asked curious.

"Nah, I don't think it's going to be a great fight at all. If I wanted to, I could take both of them on, but I don't want to fight right now. Tell me when this is getting a bit more interesting oke." Hwoarang said.

Juri just continued watching the match. The fight was over and the lightskinned boxer won the bout, he advances to the next round. The second match was about to begin, the lightskinned boxer faced a black boxer. The black boxer won a fight too just like the lightskinned boxer, the one who wins this fight will fight in the finals with Steve Fox.

The lightskinned boxer won that fight to and will fight with Steve, the tournament called out a break and the woman who was normally sitting at a desk approached the arena. Juri saw the woman almost announcing the suprise.

"I'm gonna... get something to eat, keep watching the arena, the surpise is about to start." Juri said when she ran of the tribune.

"Oke then, hey bring me something to eat while you are at it like a hotdog... and some gummybears." Hwoarang said.

"Ladies and gentleman, the exhibition match is about to start. This is our first fighter, she is a very skilled Taekwondo fighter since a young age and has fought in some other tournaments and even won them." the lady said.

"Hahaha, another Taekwondo fighter, this could be fun... Wait a second, did she just say "she"? Doesn't matter though." Hwoarang said confused.

"Here she is, our first fighter, Juri Han!" the lady announced.

"Wait a second, Juri? So this was the suprise she was talking about, who would have thought huh? I wonder which poor sucker will be her opponent, I hope he's got an ambulance ready hehehe." Hwoarang said when he puts his hands on his nape again and closed his eyes.

"Hey, can I announce my opponent myself. I want this to be... special." Juri asked the woman.

"Sure, here you go." the lady said when he gave her the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it feels so great to be here in the Boxing Club. In this fight, I will announce my opponent myself. This fighter is just like me a Taekwondo practisioner, unfortunally he is not as great and awesome like me. Everybody, my opponent and personal friend, Hwoarang!" Juri said when she focused the spotlight on Hwoarang.

He still got his hands on his nape without even noticing what Juri said.

"Hehehe that poor sucker Hwoarang, he doesn't know what he is getting himself into hahaha. Eh hey wait a second... is that my... oh no she did not just... awh man why me, why does it have to be me!" Hwoarang said when he saw his picture on the scoreboard.

"Come on baby, let's start our match and entertain the crowd." Juri said.

Hwoarang got up from his chair and waved at the crowd, he eventually approached the arena where Juri was waiting for him.


	15. Chapter 15 Hwoarang VS Juri

Hwoarang was walking down the tribune and was on his way to the arena where Juri was waiting for him. When he got into the arena, he then approached her.

"What are you doing, I told you that I don't want to fight right now?" Hwoarang said as he turns his head down.

"Come on man, we haven't fought seriously in a while, that time at the tournament was intermittent. I want to fight seriously now without somebody or someone bottering us. You said it yourself that you missed fighting me. By the way you're... a good kisser." Juri said.

"Well thanks I guess? Sorry, but I don't feel like it now, maybe another time ok. I'm leaving, you can look for another opponent." Hwoarang said when he walked out of the arena.

Juri got mad and thought about something.

"Well... It looks like I don't have a choice." Juri said as she grabbed the microphone.

She turned on the microphone and talked about what just happend.

"Folks, my opponent and friend, Hwoarang, has decided to forfeit the match because he is a wuss who is scared to fight with a helpless little girl." Juri said when she shows an innocent face to the crowd.

Hwoarang heard what she said and turned around, the crowd was booing and laughing at him. He looked around and saw everybody booing him. He ran up to the arena and pointed at Juri.

"Hey what are you doing, stop that. You are making me look like a wimp. Why is it so hard for you to understand that I don't want to fight. Don't do this again!" Hwoarang said as he tried to get out of the stadium again.

"...And he is a chicken, come on everybody, boo him as much as you like. Don't be scared of him, he is a chicken so he wont hurt you!" Juri said when she pointed her finger at him.

Hwoarang stood still and puts his head down again, he then puts his head up, clenches his fists and walked back into the arena.

"Ok then, I'll fight, let's go." Hwoarang said when he stood in fighting stance.

"Great, it's about time we fought seriously. If I beat you, you have to tell me what's wrong with you." Juri said when she also went into her fightingstance.

"Fine whatever, now let's get this over with already." Hwoarang said.

The woman who was usually sitting at her desk, rang the bell and started the match.

* * *

The fight has begun, they both ran up to each other and attacked with a barrage of kicks. The two fighters both got pushed back and stared at each other for a moment. Then Juri jumps into the back, and used her Shikusen. Hwoarang couldn't block it because it was unexpected and he didn't see it coming.

He fell on the ground and tried to recover.

"Wow, somehow you're way stronger then before, maybe this could be fun after all." Hwoarang said as he stood up easily like nothing happend.

"Maybe i'm just trying to accomplish something, and believe me I will at the end of this fight." Juri said when she started kicking him again.

He avoided all of them and countered them with the Backlash in his right flamingo stance, there for she spins around in midair and fell on the ground.

She got up and avoided his next low attack. Juri kicked him into the air and used her Senpusha to juggle him in midair, he felt that in his back and fell on the ground.

Meanwhile Steve was still in the dressingroom with Gino watching the so-called exhibition match, Gino was looking interested at the tv.

"Hmm those two? Steve my boy, who are those two?" Gino asked as he pointed at the screen.

"The boy is Hwoarang and the girl is Juri, both very skilled Taekwondo fighters." Steve said.

"They could be useful, I have to keep them in my mind." Gino said when he continued watching the fight between the two Taekwondo fighters.

The fight went on for 25 minutes and it was in Juri's favour, Hwoarang didn't care about who's favour it was and just thought about how he could defeat her.

In a moment Hwoarang used his Flying Eagle, he then kicked her away with his Ecoli kick. Juri fell out if the arena, but she stood up and walked back in. Hwoarang was smiling and started teasing her.

"Great you still have some fight left in you. What's the matter? You are the one who started all of this! Do you want to continue or do you want to give up and walk away?" Hwoarang asked.

Juri puts one eyebrow up and looked suprised while scratching her head.

"Are you seriously pushing me? Hey that's my job, now it's on, i'm going all out this time." Juri said when she stood in her left flamingo stance.

When she was back in the stadium, they prepared to fight again. The crowd was going wild because of the excitement of the match. They enjoyed it so much, that the right part of the stadium was rooting for Hwoarang and the left part for Juri to win the fight.

Then all of the sudden, they heard a bell.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the exhibition fight is over!" the woman at the desk said.

"What!" Hwoarang and Juri both said when they stopped fighting and both looked suprised at the woman.

* * *

When the woman said that, Hwoarang walked up to the woman and tried to find out why she stopped the match.

"Why are you stopping the match, we weren't done yet, let us continue!" Hwoarang asked.

"I'm sorry Hwoarang, but this was just an exhibition match for the breaktime. The finals is going to start now and Steve has to fight for his title." the lady answered.

Juri heard what she said and approaches her two.

"Hey you, let us finish what we started, you can hold the finals whenever you want." Juri said mad.

"I'm really sorry, but those are the rules of the Boxing Club. By the way, you two can fight outside too if you want to." the lady said smart.

"The rules? The rules, I'll show you what the rules are!" Juri said when she tried to kick her.

Hwoarang stopped her by grabbing before hitting the woman.

"No stop it, we'll find a way to finish this, maybe Steve can help us." Hwoarang said when he looked around.

"Let me go, let me go! She follows the rules, i'll show her some other rules she didn't knew yet." Juri said while she struggled to get out of his grip.

While he was holding her tight, Hwoarang looked around to see if Steve was here so that he could help them. Steve was in his dressingroom watching tv and saw that Hwoarang needed help, so he went to the arena to talk to them.

When Steve was in the arena, he saw Hwoarang still looking around him and Juri struggeling, he walked up to Hwoarang and tried to find out what's going on.

"Hey mate, what's going on in here?" Steve asked.

"Our fight got canceled, we want to finish our fight but that woman there won't let us continue." Hwoarang explained.

"Is that so? Let me handle this, I have a plan. Would you mind standing right there on the right side, I have an idea and take Juri to the left side of the arena." said Steve and walked up to the woman.

"Sure, give me a sec." Hwoarang said.

Juri didn't heard what Steve said because she was still mad and tried to get out of Hwoarang's grip. Steve walked up to her and tried to convice her to continue the bout.

"Listen sweetheart, those two fought extremely well, and I know you enjoyed it just as much as the people who are here right now. Don't you want to see how it will end and who will win. I'm delaying my match until they are done with their match, what do you say?" Steve asked.

"Hmm, I don't know about this, are you sure you want to do this?" the lady asked him.

"If you don't believe me, ask the crowd, I think they all agree with me. Give me the microphone." Steve said. The woman turns her microphone on and gave it to Steve.

"People, what do you think of Hwoarang and Juri? Come on, let her know how much you love them!" Steve asked when the crowd goes wild like animals.

He focused the spotlights on the rightside where Hwoarang was standing and on the leftside where Juri was standing. The woman realised how many people want to see them continue the fight.

"Oke, Hwoarang and Juri may continue the fight and the finals are delayed until this fight is over." the lady said when she turns the mic off.

Hwoarang and Juri stept into the arena, Juri activated her Engine and Hwoarang used his Blue Ki, the fight between them continued.

* * *

The fight continued and Hwoarang and Juri were again fighting like their lifes was depending on it, but they also showed their ability to make themselves stronger and faster.

Juri did her Shikusen again, Hwoarang countered her attack with his Hunting Hawk. After that, they both stood still while the crowd was going wild and screamed their names.

"Wow, I really needed this. Thanks babe, this brings back some great memories." Hwoarang said.

"Now that you feel better, do you want to tell me what your problem was?" Juri asked sassy.

"No not really, it's kind of personal, so... just no. But I have to keep my word and if you beat me, then maybe i'll tell."

"Then we have to keep on going." Juri said as she attacked him with her kicks.

Hwoarang blocked her kicks but he got hit be some of them, so he kicked her away quickly to avoid more damage. Juri stepped back for a second and did the Fuhajin, she puts her right foot in the air and a purple smoke appeared on her foot.

"What are you doing there?" Hwoarang asked.

"You'll see." Juri answered when she kicks the air with a purple smoke.

The purple smoke approached Hwoarang with great speed and he got hit by it badly.

"Wow, what was that and when did you learn how to do that?" Hwoarang asked suprised.

"I was always able to do that, I just didn't use it." Juri answered.

Right after that first blow, she made three more projectiles and launched them at Hwoarang's direction. He tried to block them all but a couple of them succeeded in hitting him.

He got blown away by those shots and tried to recover, but Juri used her speed to sneak behind him and unleashed an even stronger attack then her Fuhajin called the Fuharenjin, where she unleashed here projectiles rapidly in every direction Hwoarang made.

He was crouching on the floor and looked at Juri with a challenged face, he still had some fight left in him, so he used his Blue Ki again to get stronger. The crowd who was rooting for Hwoarang was rooting even harder for him then the left side was rooting for Juri.

Juri was just as much injured as Hwoarang because of the attacks and the combos he did on her earlier. Steve was still watching the match.

"Come on Hwoarang, don't give up so easily." Steve said and continued watching the fight.

Hwoarang was standing on his feet and looked at Juri, she was looking back at him and thought about her situation.

"He's becoming stronger, I don't know how long I can hold on. I have to finish it now before he becomes a bigger threat!" Juri said as she jumped into the air and tried to finish the fight with a last attack.

"I will never give up. You may have your new moves, but I... have them too!" Hwoarang said when he focused himself and used his Blue Ki to try and catch her up in the air.

Hwoarang used his new developed attack he trained when he was outside of the hotel training, he called his attack the Triple Thrust. His feet were starting to glow blue, he did that to give it more impact. He watched for Juri to come for the right moment, when he saw that moment, he spins around one time and kicked her legs first, there for she got unbalanced. He then kicked her torso to damage her.

"Haaaah! Dwaahhh!" Hwoarang said when he ended the fight with a powerful Ecoli kick to the stomach.

Juri felt that kick in her stomach and lost consiousness, then she fell on the ground and didn't move anymore, only a little bit of blood was coming out of her mouth.

The fight was over, Juri wasn't moving and Hwoarang was on his knee's gasping for air again. He was looking around and saw the crowd going wild for him. He bows to the crowd and looked around the whole stadium. When he was done thanking the crowd, he saw that Juri was still laying on the ground and still didn't move a mustle. He got worried and slowly approached her.

"Juri? Hey Juri wake up, are you oke?" Hwoarang asked when he turned her body around on her back. Her eyes were closed and she was unconsious.

He saw that she was losing lots of blood and that it was still coming out.

"Juri! Damn what's wrong with her! Steve, come here quickly." Hwoarang said worried.

"Great match man, you won... what's with Juri?" Steve asked clueless.

"I don't know, we have to help her, she's bleeding out."

"What? What happend to her, how come she's bleeding out like that?"

"No time to explain, we have to bring her to a docter, do you know if there's a docter somewhere?"

"Yeah there is one, we have to go through that hallway at the left side. I'll help you with her, let's go quickly!" Steve said when he helped Hwoarang carrying Juri away.

* * *

Hwoarang and Steve rushed to the Boxing Clubs own docter, they have arrived and put her on a bed.

"What happend to this girl gentlemen?" the docter asked.

"Well we were fighting and at the end of the fight, she got hurt and coughed up a lot of blood." Hwoarang explained.

"What do you think is wrong docter?" Steve asked.

"I don't know yet, but i'll take good care of her." the docter said.

"Thanks docter, do what you gotta to do." Hwoarang said.

The docter left the room to get some of his tools. Steve heard the same lady saying that the finals for the title was about to begin, so he said to Hwoarang who was sitting next to Juri's bed.

"Hey man I have to go, there is something I have to do." Steve said when he walked away.

"Wait, about this final match, you have to win this fight, you can't lose on purpose you know." Hwoarang said.

Steve scratches his head and sights deeply.

"Awh man, what is it with people and spying on me lately?"

"Forget about that! Look, you can't just lose your title like that, you worked hard for it."

"I know, but I also want to know what happend to my family or atleast know who my mother is. The mafia knows some things about me."

"I understand that, but there are other ways. I can help you find your mother. The mafia is not trustworthy, they are just a bunch of crooks trying to scam money."

"I know what you mean, but I still don't have a choice. The mafia said that if I don't lose the finals, i'm going to regret it. The guy behind all of this was very serious."

"I'm just going to say this then, do the right thing. Let me and Juri when she is all better help you, or lose your title for nothing."

"I don't know what i'm going to do next, I'll think about it in the arena. My fight is going to start, they are getting impatient. Are you coming with me?"

Hwoarang looked at Juri and then thought about something.

"Yeah you can go ahead, there is just something I have to do first for Juri, let's just say that we had a promise." Hwoarang said.

"Oh ooh I know what you mean, yeah you go ahead, i'll see you later." Steve said when he already walked away.

He got a piece of paper and wrote a letter for Juri. When he was done writing it, the docter came back into the room.

"If she wakes up, can you give her this letter?" Hwoarang asked when he gave the docter the letter he wrote.

"Sure young man, i'll give it to her. What's in the letter if I may ask?" the docter askec.

"Thanks for that doc, and about that letter well... Let's just say that I keep my promises no matter what." Hwoarang said when he gave the docter a pat on the shoulder and ran out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16 Steve's Desicion

Hwoarang and Steve walked together into the stadium, the light skinned boxer was in the arena waiting for Steve, the mafia boss Gino was somewhere else and had sent five of his guards to watch over Steve.

"Here we go, I hope I know what i'm doing." Steve said worried.

"I think you know, good luck. I'll watch from the sideline." Hwoarang said understanding when he tried to cheer him up.

He stepped into the arena and the light skinned boxer already started to claim victory.

"You're going down Fox, the title will be mine." the boxer said when he taunts him.

Steve didn't listen to him at all, he only thought about what he was going to do, lose the match or win the match. The lady rang the bell and the match between the two boxers started. His opponent started punching him in his face, Steve didn't dodge the punches and let the other boxer hit him like a human punching bag.

The goons in the black suits were watching the fight and smiled at Steve, Hwoarang saw them and looked at them with a mad expression on his face. The boxer stopped punching him and backed away a little, Steve looked at his friend, Hwoarang nods "yes" and Steve started attacking the boxer.

Hwoarang smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. But when Steve looked at the five goons again, he stopped attacking and let the light skinned boxer hit him again without dodging any of the hits.

The fight went on for 20 minutes and it was still not looking good for Steve, he was hanging in there to think about his decision. One of the goons grabbed his walkie talke and turned it on.

"Everything goes according to plan boss, you don't have to worry about him." the goon said.

"Great, great, make sure that Steve remembers what he is doing and what the consequences are if he disobey's orders." Gina said before he hung up.

After all of that, Hwoarang heard them talk and went back to his seat.

"Man, I can stand this, he's stronger then this." Hwoarang said disappointed.

Then the woman at the desk rang the bell and called out a break, and that the second round was going to start in 15 minutes. Steve walked back to the dressingroom to take some rest, Hwoarang followed him to talk to him about the match.

* * *

Steve was in his dressingroom and puts both his boxing gloves on his head, he thought about what he was supposed to do. Hwoarang came in and tried to find out why he didn't fight back

"What are you doing, you are losing the most easiest fight ever!" Hwoarang said.

"Listen dude, I know what you are trying to do, but it's not working. I think i'm just going to lose this match on purpose to get this over with." Steve disappointed in himself.

Hwoarang walks around in circles and thinks about this whole situation, he especially thought about how he could help Steve to find his mother so that Steve could win this fight.

"Ok Steve, just... win this fight. I'll come up with an idea to find your mother or family." Hwoarang said.

"I'll see what i'll do in the ring. Are you coming with me?" Steve asked when he prepared to continue the fight.

"No, i'm going to see the docter, i'll be with you in a second." Hwoarang said when he ran away.

On his way, he met the docter in the hallway and approached him quickly.

"Whats up doc? And do you know what's wrong with her?" Hwoarang asked curious.

"Hmmm well... She only had an innocent stomach ache, she didn't felt anything until you kicked her in the stomach real hard. When you did that, her ache got so much worse, that blood came out of her mouth." the docter explained wisely.

"A stomach ache? Hmm I see, and how long until she is all better?" Hwoarang asked.

"I think one day is enough for her recovery, then her ache will be gone. There was... something else though. When I did my reseach, she was mumbling just a little bit. I think she said your name real softly."

"She said my name? I wonder why, but I have to go, thanks for taking care of her doc." Hwoarang said when he ran to the arena.

Meanwhile at the docters office, Juri was mumbling in her sleep again.

"Hwoarang, Hwoa... Rang argh. Get back h...!" Juri said as she got quiet again and went to docter heard her say that and thought about here.

"Hmm, I'm still a little worried about that, i'm going to do some more tests." the docter said when he began his research.

* * *

The docter was still busy with his reseach on Juri and why she was mumbling Hwoarangs' name again without waking up. He saw that Juri's heart was beating faster then normal, when he figured that out, he stopped his research and waited for Juri to wake up.

Meanwhile the fight for the title between Steve and the other boxer continued and the second round started. It was not looking good for Steve as he got punched in the face a thousand times.

"Come on Steve, fight back for God's sake!" Hwoarang yelled but Steve didn't listen to him.

He was still looking at the five goons who gave him a thumbs up, Gino was watching on tv how the fight was going.

"Hehehe, it looks like he knows what he is doing. I'm going to get rich because of those suckers who thought he would win." Gino said as he lights his cigar.

The crowd was booing at Steve because they all saw that he wasn't fighting for real, one guy even stood up from his seat.

"Hey Steve what are you doing, this is nothing like the Dudley match I watched on television. Fight for real if you deserve the title of champion!" an angy supporter said.

Steve heard what he said and thought about the Dudley match.

"He's right, think about that fight you won. You can finish this match in ten seconds if you want to, so do it!" Hwoarang when he tried to get thought to him and also stood up.

Steve's opponent heard what he said and focused his sight on Hwoarang.

"Hey you redhead, be quiet. Steve is a wimp, he can't even finish a fight in ten years. So stay out of this before you are next in line to get your ass whooped." the boxer said.

"Just shut the hell up you low-life boxer! Steve is way more stronger then you think, and stronger then you'll ever be. Just wait and see for youself when he really gets started." Hwoarang said mad.

"Hahaha, stronger then i'll ever be, yeah right. He can't even throw a punch. I'm going to finish this and claim my title. Then you are next for a beating right here in the ring redhead."

"Wow, you really haven't seen the exhibition match did you, that's how stupid you are. Whatever you are on!" Hwoarang said.

Steve first looked at Hwoarang and then puts hs head up.

"All right that's it, I made my decision. I'm going to do it!" Steve said when he got mad.

"That's it huh, come on then, try something you wuss. I expected better from the champ. You know what, here i'll give you a free punch right there." the boxer said when he pointed to his own cheek.

"Humph all right then, your call." Steve said as he punched him really hard in the face.

The boxer literaly flew away and landed out of the ring. He opened his eyes looked suprised at Steve.

"Wait what the hell was that?" the boxer asked as he crawled back to the ring.

"That my idiot friend is the real Steve Fox you are looking at, the Boxing Champion." Hwoarang said when he gave Steve a thumbs up.

He slowly walked towards the boxer, he stood up and attacked him head on. Steve dodged all his attacks with ease. Gino was watching the screen and saw that Steve was actually fighting him, so he sents a message to his goons.

"Guys, this is not going well, let him remember what he has to do before he wins, quickly!" Gino said worried.

The goons looked mad at Steve, he noticed them staring at him but ignores them completely.

"Hey Steve, you better not win this fight, we are warning you!" one of the goons said but Steve still completely ignored them.

Eventually Steve attacked and overpowered the boxer, he defeated him with a ten hit combo and knocked him out of the arena again where Hwoarang was standing.

He was cheering Steve on and congratulated him for winning the match, but he stepped out of the arena and walked back to his room.

* * *

"Guys, get that no good boxer and his gingerhaired friend and kill them!" Gino said as he broke his cigar and the other goons ran to the dressingroom to meet with Steve.

Hwoarang was in his room and tried to congratulate him with his victory.

"You did it, that was a good match. Hey what's wrong, you won don't you, what's the big deal?" Hwoarang asked as he puts is shoulders up.

"What's the big deal? What's the big deal! The deal is that I wasn't supposed to win the fight at all, what will the mafia do next!" Steve said worried.

"Hmmm, yeah I forgot about that, maybe we can..." Hwoarang said but then the goons approached them both in the dressingroom.

"Mr. Fox, you have disobeyed orders from our boss, you will pay for this and your gingerhaired friend too." the goons said.

"Awh man, that's the third time somebody calls me ginger or redhead. Would you stop it, I like my hair the way it is!" Hwoarang said offended.

They surrounded them both and started attacking, but they were all easily defeated and unconsious on the floor. The two fled out of the room and tried to get out of the Boxing Club, Gino sent the rest of his guys to kill them.

Hwoarang and Steve got out of the building and ran away on the streets, they walked into another building to lose the other goons Gino sent to kill them. They lost the goons and were save again.

"So... I won, the mafia is pursuing us, what now?" Steve asked.

"Well, first we have to get to the hotel where we are currently staying at. Then we'll think about what we are going to do." Hwoarang explained.

"Oke but, how are we getting to the hotel then?"

"Uhhmm, hey there is a customshop right over there, let's get some customs so that we can get out of here."

"Customs? Sound weird but... Oke then?" Steve said when they went into the shop and bought the last suiting customs they had.

Steve looked like a cowboy and Hwoarang like a construction worker. They looked around to see if the goons were still looking for them, one of the guys approached them both.

"Hey you two, have you seen a British boy and a Gingerhaired boy around here?" the goon asked.

"Ey what the he..." Hwoarang said but Steve interrupted Hwoarang before he got mad and blew their cover.

"Howdy partner, i'm sorry but I haven't seen a British boy or a Gingerboy here." Steve said with a cowboy voice.

"Hmph oke, thank you sir. You two look like those guys from The Village People, do you know that?" the goon asked.

"Yeah we hear that a lot, have a nice day." Steve said.

"Ok thank you sir." the goon said when he left to meet with the others.

"Phew that was a close one." Hwoarang said.

"Take it easy Hwoarang, you almsot blew our cover." Steve said worried.

"I just don't like it when people call me Ginger or Redhead."

"Well I can understand that, but let's just go oke. Before they find out it's really us behind these customs." Steve said when he walked away with Hwoarang.

After the encounter, they didn't see anyone who was looking for them and took a cab to the Nicholas Hotel. When they arrived at the hotel, they went to Hwoarang and Juri's room. The two fighters took off the silly outfits and through them on the couch.

"That was a close one, I hope we are not followed though. You can take Juri's bed for now until she is back." Hwoarang said.

"Juri's bed? So she is just going to stay at the docter for the night?" Steve asked.

"I'm afraid so, I don't think she'll be happy about this. Hell she'll probably kill me, but your situation is more important." said Hwoarang when they both took some rest in the room.

* * *

At the Boxing Club, the docter was watching Juri like she was his own daughter. He waited for her to wake up from her coma.

"Ugh where am I?" Juri asked when she woke up.

"You're in my docters office child, are you feeling much better?" the docter asked.

"I... I think so, what happend to me and why am I here?"

"Your friend Hwoarang told me what happend when you two fought. You had an innocent stomach ache child, you didn't felt anything until Hwoarang kicked you. Therefore your ache got so much worse that blood came out of your mouth."

"Is that so, Hwoarang has beaten me? So I won a fight and he won a fight. Hehehe, the amount of luck that guy has is unlimited, I think i'm leaving now."

"Wait you can't leave, you haven't fully recovered yet. Take some rest first, then you can leave in the morning."

"I don't care about that, i'm out of here." Juri said stubborn when she tried to walk.

But then in a flash she fell hard on the ground and couldn't get up anymore because of a spasm she felt in her stomach.

"Awh what's wrong with me?" Juri asked.

"I told you, you haven't fully recovered yet. Here, i'll help you to get you on your bed."

"Oh all right i'll stay."

"I promise that you'll feel better next morning, then you can leave."

"Where is Hwoarang by the way, did he say or left something for me?"

The docter thought about the letter Hwoarang gave him and tried to find a way to think about somethign else.

"Uhh well... He came through a couple times and sat next to you, he asked me everytime when he was here "Will she be all right?" and I gave him the same answere I already gave him. He is a great kid."

"Oh really huh, yeah he is sometimes kind of cute. I wonder where he is right now, he's probably at the hotel."

"I have a question, how do you feel about yourself when you are around him Juri?"

"I don't know, I think... I feel good about myself. I mean i'm still rough around other people, but with him I think I feel good. I even stopped doing bad things like working for a criminal organization. Why are you asking me that?"

"Well when I did my research, I heard you mumbling Hwoarang's name in your coma. At the same time, your heartrate was really high girl but nothing serious."

"Yeah... So what are you trying to say?"

"I think that the mumbling and heartrate is like that because you love him."

"Me, love him, hahahah yeah right. I have never been in love and especially not right now, it's just a big coincidence. We are just good friends, nothing more. I'm going to sleep and I don't want to hear about it anymore!" Juri yelled mad and turned the other way.

She then went to sleep so that she could leave in the morning, Hwoarang and Steve also went to sleep.

The next morning, Hwoarang and Steve woke up and got dressed up, Steve was in the shower and saw one of Juri's breastplates on the sideboard and puts them on just for fun. He walked in and imitated Juri's voice.

"Hey Hwoarang, how about we have a little fun? I'll go easy on you, how does that sound?" Steve said when he imitated her.

Hwoarang died from laughter.

"Dude that was awesome, that is just like her. Let's not tell her about this oke, it's our little secret." Hwoarang said happily.

"Hehehe sure mate, she'll kill me if she found out about this." Steve said.

After that joke, Steve and Hwoarang both went back to business.

"So do you have a plan on how to get more information about me?" Steve asked.

"I think so, maybe we can go to the police department. They must have some files about you."

"Why would the police have files about me, i'm not a criminal."

"I know that, but you'll never know what we can find. What I remembered is that the Boxing Club had policeman in the entrance door, probably to protect you. So maybe they have some files about you."

"Oke, let's do it your way." Steve said when they left the hotel and went to the local police department.

At the docters office in the Boxing Club, Juri was finally ready to leave the office.

"All right i'm leaving." Juri said when she was trying to leave.

"Wait, before you leave, I have something for you!" the docter yelled.

"What do we have here?"

"I got this letter from Hwoarang, I wanted to give it to you yesterday but I was afraid you would try to leave again."

"Give it to me quickly!" Juri said when she grabbed the letter out of his hand.

She read read: Juri, I'm sorry if I hurt you to bad, but we are even now haha, you won a fight and I won a fight. Even though I won, i'll still tell you what's wrong with me. The thing is that I have gotten shy for some reason, I don't know why but I think i'll get over it. Anyway i'm trying to help Steve to find out about his family and birth. I'll be back soon, see you later at the hotel and take some rest there. Signed Hwoarang.

"What? So that's it, he got shy. I'm going through all that stuff for him because he got shy? I'm going to look for him, he's not getting away with this that easily!" Juri said when she left the office.

"Wow what a girl, if I was Hwoarang, I would watch my back and buy a protective cup." the docter said as he sat down and watched her leave.

She walked down the hallway and saw one of Gino's goons still laying on the ground, she grabs his shirt and tried to find out about what happend to him.

"Hey you, what happend in here!" Juri asked.

"I was ordered by my boss to kill Steve and the gingerboy you call Hwoarang. They have beaten us all and left the place, we don't know where they've gone to." the guy explained.

She drops him on the ground and left the building, she went to the hotel to see if they were still there.


	17. Chapter 17 Search for Nina Williams

Hwoarang and Steve walked out of the hotel to the busstop and waited for the bus to arrive, the same goon they met when they wore those customs was spying on them to see where they were headed. He saw them coming out of the hotel.

When they took the bus, he got in his car and followed the bus from a save distance. The bus stopped at the police department and they got out off the vehicle, the goon was getting out of his car and watched them from across the street. He contacted his partners to tell them where Hwoarang and Steve were located and that they have to come as quickly as possible.

Meanwhile Juri was on her way to the hotel, but she saw the other goons step into an Escalade.

"Hey, those guys look like the one I spoke with back at the club. Maybe they are after Hwoarang and Steve. Let me follow them from a save distance." Juri said when she followed them.

Hwoarang and Steve both walked in and asked the policeman at his desk for some more info.

"Sir, can you help us with something? Do you have some information about Steve Fox?" Hwoarang asked.

"Hmmm Steve Fox huh? I don't know, I'll ask a fellow worker. Can you help these two "gentlemen" with something?" the policeman asked.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Hwoarang said but he didn't answer him and continued his call with his fellow worker.

"Oke sure, take them to my office, i'll be right there in a second." the worker said and hung up.

"Hey, that voice sounds really familiar, could it really be...?" Hwoarang asked silently when he puts his hand on his chin.

The policeman took them to the office and said that they had to wait there for his fellow worker. They sat down and looked around for a couple seconds. The door opens and Hwoarang saw an acquaintance appearing behind him.

* * *

"Chun-Li? I can't believe It's really you! How is it going with you?" Hwoarang said suprised.

"Hwoarang, good to see you again. I'm doing just fine, and what about you?" Chun-Li asked.

"I'm doing just fine, just having some fun in New York. We have to take care of some business, but why are you here in New York?"

"I'm here for an investigation, another officer asked for my help so here I am... Wait in trouble, what's wrong, is it Juri?"

"No no not at all, but see my friend here..." Hwoarang said but then Chun-Li focused her sight on Steve.

"Wait but you're... Steve Fox aren't you?" Chun-Li asked excited.

"Yep that's me all right." Steve said honored.

"Wow I have been watching your match with Dudley, you were awesome! To bad it was a rerun when I watched it a day after. That attack you used to win called the Hell Fire, that was so cool. I heard that you were going to fight here in New York, I wanted to watch you but I got to much work to do."

"Thank you, I really appriciate your kind words Chun-Li. But like Hwoarang said, we have some business to take care of, so can you help us?"

"Oh sure, sure. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering, do you have some files or information about me like my birth or family members or something?"

"Hm I don't know, somebody told me we had them, let me check my desk." Chun-Li said when she stood up from her seat.

"I hope you can find somethi... Wow!" Steve yelled when he looked down.

Hwoarang quickly puts his hand on his mouth.

"Is there something wrong?" Chun-Li asked when she quickly tunred around.

"No nothing wrong here you can... go look for those files now hehe." Hwoarang said.

He then focused his sight on Steve again.

"Dude ease up, what's wrong with you?" Hwoarang asked to Steve.

"Have you seen her legs? They're huge but somehow beautiful, I mean look at them." Steve said.

"I know, you ehh... you wanna look a little bit?"

"I don't know man, that sounds kind of wrong, just for a couple second then?" Steve said sneaky.

They started to look a little bit at Chun-Li's legs with their arms crossed and sights completely focused. When she was about to turn around, they immediately stopped staring and showed a serious face for her.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any files about you Steve, even though somebody told me we had them. Maybe they are lost. Let me check my computer." Chun-Li said.

While she was searching, she wanted to know something from Hwoarang.

"So how is Juri lately, she is not any trouble to you, isn't she?" Chun-Li asked when she looked at him for a second.

"I admid she can be very stubborn sometimes, but she is all right. She is currently at the docter for some treatment." Hwoarang said.

"Really, why is that?"

"We had a fight at the Boxing Club and she got hurt because I kicked her in the stomach."

"Oh, that's painful, I hope she is oke. Hey Steve I have found something about you but... the information is from the Mishima Zaibatsu." said Chun-Li.

* * *

"What, the Mishima Zaibatsu, I swear if Heihachi has something to do with this again." Hwoarang said mad.

"Steve come look, I have found something interesting." Chun-Li said.

Steve walked to her computer and stood next to her.

"Listen to this." Chun-Li said.

She read: During the end of The King of Iron Fist Tournament 2 after Kazuya Mishima died, a woman and her sister underwent a Cryogenic Sleep for the Mishima Zaibatsu. They have been experimented upon for 15 years or more and remained their youth. But before those years of Cryogenic Sleep, one of those woman was impregnated without her consent and subsequently gave birth... to a boy named NT01, A.K.A... Steve Fox.

"So, I was born in the laboratory of the Mishima Zaibatsu? But why do they call me NT01, what is that about?" Steve asked.

"I dont know but I'm afraid it's true."

"Is there any information about the woman who gave birth to me?"

"Let me see... I found two names and two pictures, the first one in the red dress is a woman called Anna Williams and the other one in the purple catsuit is Nina Williams. They were the one who did the experiment."

"So one of them is my mother and the other my aunt, so I do have a family?"

"Yeah but there is no more information about both of them, not where they live or if they are even alive. It's like they just... disappeared into thin air."

Then somebody knocked on her door and a guy walked in.

"Chun-Li, I have found the Chinese Kenpo master, he's not far from here destroying another dojo." Lei said when he walked in.

"Lei Wulong? Is that you?" Steve said.

"Steve it's you? Hey how is it going with you?"

"I'm doing just great, have some trouble but great, and you?"

"I'm all right, I asked Chun-Li to help me get the guy who is still destroying those dojo's."

"That guy is still busy, doesn't he have anything better to do with his life then destroying dojo's?"

"I really don't know about that."

"Lei, come on we have to go get him before he disappeares again."

"Right let's go, Steve we have to leave. If you need us, come visit us at the department again."

So Hwoarang and Steve left the department while Chun-Li and Lei left in their car. Hwoarang then walked awa thinking about a plam.

"Hey Hwoarang, do you have an idea on how to find Nina?" Steve asked.

"Nina, are you sure she is your mother?" Hwoarang asked confused.

"Yeah I mean, she looks more like me then that other woman Anna."

Hwoarang was thinking how he could help him, but then they got surrounded by the same goons. They were totally outnumbered, so they prepared to fight.

"Well, atleast we have something interesting to do." Hwoarang said and went into fighting stance.

"Oh man not those guys again, they don't know when to quit. Llet's get this over with." said Steve bored and also went into fighting stance.

* * *

Hwoarang and Steve fought together against the army of goons, they both took a side and tried to defeat all of them. But everytime they defeat some goons, they kept getting up for more.

After all that fighting, they both got tired but they still fought against them. They took out a great number of them but they were eventually out of breath and couldn't continue to fight, not even Hwoarang could continue because his Blue Ki didn't work properly right now.

"Don't they know when to quit?" Steve asked tired.

"I'm exhausted, i'm getting tired." Hwoarang also said tired

Then when they fell on their knee's from exhaustion, they heard someone they all recognized.

"Ha who would have thought, she all beter now I just know it." Hwoarang said when Juri drops from the sky and appears infront of them.

She defeated the rest of the goons easily with her Kaisen Dankairaku and made them flee. She looked around to see if there were more guys she can take care of, but they all left and there was nobody there except for Hwoarang and Steve.

Juri walked up to Hwoarang and he started to get up.

"Am I glad to see you, we were getting tired out there and those guys kept getting up for more." Hwoarang said when he recovered.

Juri had the note Hwoarang left her in her hand and smacked it upside his head.

"Shy? You were shy the whole time, why were you shy for god sakes. By the way you are just lucky that you won the fight because I had an ache?" Juri said mad when she pointed her finger on his chest.

"Oh get over yourself and stop crying about it. I'm over my shyness now to let you know, but you don't have any reason to cry about your lose. I lost to you once remember, and you don't see me whine about it, just deal with it." Hwoarang said.

"Hey watch your tongue, i'm all better now and full power. I can take care of you anytime."

"And that's supposed to scare me, try it then i'm standing right infront of you, what is holding you back?" Hwoarang asked challanging with his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry guys I don't want to interrupt your "lovely conversation", but we have some big problems. First of all the mafia is getting a bigger and bigger threat, and we were just lucky that Juri came along. So what are we going to do when they strike again?" Steve asked.

"Calm down Steve, now that Juri is here, there is no way we will lose to those weakling goons. We have twice as much power as before and I have a plan. In our hotel we have internet connection, so we can look on the internet for Nina. I mean the internet is a really big source of information right?" Hwoarang said.

"Oh, well thanks, but who is this Nina woman you are talking about, did I missed something?" Juri asked.

"That's Steve's mother, we just figured that out before you arrived." Hwoarang answered.

"Really? You already know who your mother is? Good for you." Juri said.

"Hey guys, is it all right for me to stay with you for just another night?"

"Sure you can, we can..." Hwoarang said but then he got pulled away by Juri.

"Are you sure this is a great idea? We don't have another bed and we have to pay more for him." Juri said.

"you cannot be serious right now? He's my friend and your friend as well remember. I'm not letting him down especially not right now, the hotel has a discount on a third person, so we have to pay less and we get a free bed delivered to our room." explained Hwoarang.

"Ok then but don't let him see or touch my clothes, or else!"

"Juri come on, you can't scare me by threatening me."

He laughed a little bit because he thought about that moment when Steve tried on her breastplate and imitated her.

"Oke hehehe sure, i'll tell him." Hwoarang said when he and walked up to Steve.

"Let's go to the hotel, we can look on the internet there." Hwoarang said when he left with Juri and Steve to the hotel.

* * *

At the mafia's place, all of the goons approached Gino and told him what happend to them when they tried to kill the boys.

"You all have been beaten, again? That damn Britain and that Gingerboy, he already costs me a fortune now that I have to pay my debts. It doesn't matter anymore, I have hired a world class assassin to take care of things and it's told that she'll always get the job done." Gino said.

He calls out to a woman and she appeared behind of the goons.

"Ahh Nina Williams, one of the best assassins of the world, I have a job for you." Gino said.

"All right then, who is it?" Nina asked.

"It's this boxer called Steve Fox, I want him dead and..."

"I only need his name and some files about him, spare me the small talk because you life doesn't interest me at all."

"Oh I'm sorry. Here, these are the files I stole from that horse legged lady."

He gave her the files and she left the building, she went to her apartment to get some more information about her target.

"Hm he's kind of cute, I wonder what kind of information Gino gave me on him." Nina said when she opened the files.

The files didn't had much information about Steve, only the matches he won and basic stuff. She lays down in her bed.

"Damn, I knew that the files from that dwarf Gino were pointless." Nina said irritated.

She looked on the internet to see if it had more information about Steve. After hours of searching, she found the same information Chun-Li found earlier. She read about the Cryogenic sleep, the two woman who went through the experiment and the boy who was born when they underwent the experiment. She eventually got to the part where one of the woman gave birth to a boy named Steve.

"Hm this can't be, it says here that he is my either Anna's son or my son. I hope he's Anna's son, but hey look at this, one of his friends is staying at the Nicholas hotel not far from here. He must know where he is." Nina said.

Hwoarang, Steve and Juri arrived at the hotel and spoke with the manager to give him an extra bed.

"Hey sir, can you give us another bed? my friend here wants to stay with us." Hwoarang asked.

"I'm sorry but no, my hotel doesn't give the discount anymore." the manager said.

When Steve approached him, he said got excited to see him.

"You are Steve Fox the famous boxer who won the championship. My 16 year old son is a huge fan of you and talks about you all the time. Listen, If I give you the bed and deliver it to Hwoarang's room, will you take a picture with my son and give him an autograph. He most definitely appriciate it." the manager asked and tried to give Steve a handshake.

"Of course I'll give him an autograph and a picture, I always love meeting my fans." Steve said happily.

"You there, bring another bed for the boxer Steve Fox to hwoarang and Juri's room!" the manager ordered his.

"Being a boxing champion has more benefits then I thought." Hwoarang said.

"Yeah, well I think we should go the your room." Steve said.

They went to the elevator and arrived at their room, when they walked in, Juri jumped into her bed and puts the tv on. She watched an episode of South Park while Hwoarang and Steve were on the computer finding some information about Nina.

"Hey Hwoarang come watch, South Park is on right now. This is the one with Tom Cruise trapped in the closet!" Juri said.

"Sorry babe not now, we have to search for more information about Nina, maybe later ok." Hwoarang said.

"Oke, what ever you want but hurry up this is a great episode. Let me get some popcorn and something to drink, i'm starving." Juri said when she got something to eat and to drink.

The two were still searching on the internet for Nina for minutes but didn't find anything at all, so they decided to search again tomorrow and just have some fun in their hotelroom while they watched South Park with Juri.


	18. Chapter 18 Hwoarang's Difficult Choice

After looking for information about Nina on the computer and watching tv all day, the three have decided to get ready to go to sleep. When they were done, Hwoarang wanted to ask Steve a question.

"Hey Steve, can you come to the bathroom for a second, I need your help with something." Hwoarang asked sneaky.

"Sure man, i'll help you." Steve said when he walked with Hwoarang to the bathroom.

When they were in the bathroom, Hwoarang closed the door immediately.

"I have got her breastplate, can you imitate her again?" Hwoarang asked.

"What, why now? She is in the other room and you heard what she said if I touched her clothes." Steve said.

"Don't worry man, she won't find out, and if she does, i'll cover for you."

"Oke give it to me then." Steve said.

He puts on the plate and imitates her again.

"Hey baby, you wanna have some fun?" Steve said while he imitated her.

While he did that, Juri heard the two boys laugh in the bathroom and decided to take a look on what's so funny.

"What are they doing there?" Juri asked when she heard that Steve did a strange voice.

She opens the door to know why, she saw Steve with her breastplate on and looked furious. The boys looked both shocked at her.

"Oh no I think she is about to blow." and took cover. "Don't worry man, i'll make sure there is a room for you in the hospital." Hwoarang said when he actually took cover.

"Yeah thanks a lot man, I can always count on you for back up." Steve said.

But then when Steve thought that he was in big trouble, Juri did and said something different then normal.

"Hahaha that was a good one, hey can you do that one more time?" Juri asked.

"Uuhh. Hey there sweety, wanna fight? I'm going all out and make you cry like a baby." Steve said while he imitated her again.

"Haha, you're good, that is almost like me. When you are done, can you put it back on the sideboard? I'm going to bed, good night guys."

"Yeah... sure, i'll put it back."

"Wow, she liked it, good job man you handled that like a pro." Hwoarang said.

Steve sights deeply and left the bathroom.

"Come on man I was just joking." Hwoarang said.

Juri and Steve were laying in their beds trying to sleep, but Hwoarang was still awake.

* * *

Hwoarang wanted to watch some tv before going to bed. When he turned on the tv, he suddenly discovered a Korean channel. On that channel they were broadcasting a Korean Taekwondo Tournament, he saw a familiar face on the tv, he saw both Tara and Baek.

Tara was fighting while Baek was on the sideline guiding here, so he decided to watch the fight and what Baek would do.

"Master Baek and Tara? Why are they at the tournament, have they forgotten about me?" Hwoarang asked to himself.

Then he saw that Tara won the tournament with guidance of Baek, after he saw Baek and Tara celebrating the victory, he thought about how it would be if he returned back home to Korea.

"Now that i think about it, I do miss Korea. Maybe I should just... Go home." Hwoarang thought.

He still thought about that other important thing, after he turned the tv off, he realised that he was in love with Juri and looked at her while she was sleeping.

So he had to make a difficult choice, stay in Amerika or going back home to South Korea and back to his old life as a gangleader. He decided to think about it tomorrow and went to sleep.

The next morning Hwoarang got up earlier then Steve and Juri and took a shower. He was all done, puts his clothes on and went to the lobby. A couple hours later, Steve and Juri woke up and saw that Hwoarang was not in his bed.

"Where did Hwoarang go?" Juri asked curious.

"I don't know, i'll search for him later, he can't be far." Steve said.

Meanwhile Hwoarang was in the lobby sitting on the chouch with his head down when suddenly a boy approached him.

"Hey man wassup with you?" the boy asked.

"Hey little man, how are you doing there?" Hwoarang asked.

"I'm doing great, because i'm going to meet my idol in a couple minutes."

"So you are going to meet Steve huh, that's great."

"Wait, how did you know that? Do you know him or something?"

"Yeah, he's a personal friend of mine. Steve and I talked about it with your dad. We made a deal with him that if he gave us a bed, Steve would give you an autograph and take a picture with you."

"Wow awesome, so i'm talking to one of Steve's closest friends right?"

"My name is Hwoarang little man."

"My name is David, nice to meet you. I saw that you felt a little upset, do you want to play some air hockey with me? That should cheer you up?"

"Hmm that's sound great, why not. Let's play a couple matches." Hwoarang said when he went to the air hockey table with David.

* * *

The two have played some air hockey matches, when they started a new game, David stops the game and wanted to ask Hwoarang something.

"Why did you felt upset Hwoarang?" David asked curious.

"It's just that I have a lot on my mind and I have to make a difficult decision soon." Hwoarang said.

"Do you have a girlfriend then?"

"Yeah... Not really like that but you can say it like that."

"Oh believe me, I know how difficult girls are, I had all kinds of issues with them. How did you met her?"

"Now you have to believe me, that's a really long story. Do you want to hear it?"

"I don't mind if it's a long story, then tell me a little bit. I've got time." David said.

They both sat down so that Hwoarang could start his story.

"Oke well, it all started with me right? When I was in Korea, my hometown, I had my own gang and hustled people in street fights for money."

"Wait you are a fighter too? What kind of martial arts are you practising?"

"I'm practising Taekwondo, i'm kind of good at it."

"Cool, Taekwondo is also a great martial arts, but how did you met her?"

"Oh yeah the story. One day I was heading to my gang across town when I saw one of my crew members and friend laying on the side of the street. He told me that an unknown girl had taken over my gang, so I went to my other crewmembers to see who this girl is and to see if it's really true what he said."

"Really, so this girl wanted to join your gang?"

"Not exactly. See, when I arrived at the meeting point, everybody was laying on the ground. Then suddenly the girl appeared out of nowhere and challenged me. She was one of the strongest opponents I have ever faced, the other ones are my own master and a man called Jin Kazama, but I eventually defeated her."

"So when you defeated her, did you asked her to join or did she asked you?"

"I asked her because normally I want to see if someone is strong enough, but when I fought her in battle, I was already convinced."

"Nice, and that's the short version?"

"To tell the truth, no that's not even enough to call it the beginning of everything. I don't think you want to hear more of this, maybe I can tell you later. Do you want to continue playing air hockey?"

"Sure, match point oke." David said.

Steve puts his clothes on and went downstairs to the lobby to see if Hwoarang was there. Juri said that she'll come later.

* * *

Steve was in the lobby walking around looking for Hwoarang when he saw him at the air hockey table with David.

"Hey Hwoarang, why are you here so early in the morning?" Steve asked.

"Hey man, I'd like you to meet someone." Hwoarang said, "David turn around." Hwoarang said to David.

He turned around and saw Steve standing right behind him.

"No way it's Steve!" David said excited.

"David is the kid the hotelmanager was talking about." Hwoarang said.

"Really, nice to meet you David." Steve said.

"Dude you were crazy in the Dudley match, like that Hell Fire punch to the Gatling Gun, just awesome." David said.

"Thank you, I appriciate that little man, how did you two met?"

"I was walking around the lobby when I saw Hwoarang sitting on the chouch, he felt a little down so I walked up to him and talked a little. Then we played some air hockey."

"Really? That's cool." Steve said.

Then Juri walked into the lobby and looked around for Hwoarang and Steve. David saw her and wanted ti prove something.

"Hey Hwoarang, wanna bet that I can get a kiss on my cheek from that hot girl over there, to proof how good I am with the girls?" David asked when he pointed at Juri.

"But David that girl is..." Steve said but Hwoarang quickly interrupted Steve.

"Wait wait wait Steve, I wanna see this. Sure man try it, I wanna see how good you are with the girls." Hwoarang said when he let him go.

He walked up to Juri and started to talk.

"Hey there pretty girl, is it hot in here, or is it you. Did it hurt... when you fell from heaven?" David said.

"Awh, aren't you just a sweet little boy." Juri said when she crouched and gave him a pat on his head.

"Can I have a kiss on my cheek, pretty please?" David asked innocent.

"Sure." Juri said when she gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

He then ran up to Steve and Hwoarang.

"See guys, I told you this would work. I'm a master with the girls." David said.

"Uhuh yeah I see it, hey Juri how are you doing, this little man here is David." Hwoarang said.

"Wait, you know her? So this is the girl you were talking about, this is the girl you've defeated when you two first fought?"

"What, the girl he has defeated when we first fought? Oh... Now I get it, he told you the story on how we met, didn't he?" Juri asked.

"Ssshhh, don't say that when she is here man." Hwoarang said to David.

"So David was your name right? Would you like to know what happend two weeks later?" Juri asked to David.

"No no no, don't need to tell him that. Let's talk about something else for a change, like cars or money." Hwoarang said worried.

"Yeah, sure I wanna know what happend with you two. Please tell me." David said excited.

"Awwh man here it goes." Hwoarang said worried.

"Oke, he probably told you about the first fight we had and that he won the fight. Let me tell you about the second fight we had. See, we were outside and I told him, that I have been holding back my real strength." Juri said.

"Your real strength, what is that?" David asked.

"I'll tell you later, now we were outside and I challenged him again to a fight. We were evenly matched but then, I started using my special ability to increase my strength and speed. He was suprised as hell and couldn't dodge my attacks anymore, after a couple minutes he was done for and I defeated him horribly."

"Really? So Hwoarang lost horribly to you, must have been hard for him to accept. So you are actually stronger then him Juri?"

"Thank you so much for reminding me about that time Juri, I really appriciate it. She is not stronger then me kid and I can prove it." Hwoarang said.

"Would you grow up and stop acting like a little child. I have beaten you fair and square, you just have to deal with the loss." Juri said.

"Oh really, I have to deal with the loss? Do I have to remind you on the recent fight we had, and that you were at the docters office for a whole day?"

"Shut up, I don't want to humiliate you infront of this kid! I already told you that you were lucky that time."

"I'm lucky? Yeah right, you were crying like a baby when we were talking about it in the alley. You're just mad that you lost the fight. You just have to "deal" with it then."

Juri and Hwoarang looked furious at each other and held their foreheads to each other.

"I'm stronger then you!" Hwoarang said mad.

"No, I'm stronger then you, got it!" Juri said.

But then Steve was trying to calm them down by breaking them up.

"Come one guys not this again, there are children here." Steve said.

"Are they doing this all the time?" David asked.

"Yep everyday, believe me kid."

"I would love to see those two fight, don't you?"

"Yeah me two, I have already seen them fight countless times and I have always enjoyed it. They always show a great and entertaining fight and you don't want to miss it for a second." said Steve.

* * *

Then Hwoarang noticed something odd, he noticed a red dot on Juri's head, he thought that it wasn't good news.

"Juri watch out!" Hwoarang said when he saved her from a sniper bullet.

"Wow, I didn't know you liked me this much." Juri said. Hwoarang was laying on top of her and started to blush.

"Oh uhh, sorry for that. Look it's a bullet, I think it was meant... for you Steve. It's probably you-know-who." Hwoarang said.

"Damn, David you have to get out of here quick, this is serious!" Steve said.

"Oh ok, you still owe me an autograph and a picture." David said when he ran away.

They heard three more shots and took cover, when they did that, Nina rushed through the window and looked around. The people were really scared of her and ran away, the hotelmanager and the guards wanted to do something about it but David blocked the way for them.

"No dad don't do it, guards don't go. Let Hwoarang, Steve and Juri handle it." David said and the manager stayed in his office while the guards also took cover.

Hwoarang looked around and saw Nina looking around the lobby.

"No way, Steve you have got to see who's in the lobby." Hwoarang said when he grabbed his arm.

"No way it's... it's her, Nina Williams." Steve said.

"Steve, you have to approach her and talk to her."

"Yeah I think i'll just do that, you guys stay here. I'll handle this."

He approached her and tried to talk to her.

"There you are." Nina said as she started attacking him.

He dodged all of her attacks and tried to convince her he was her son.

"Wait I don't want to fight you, I just want to talk." Steve said.

"I don't have time to talk, i'm just here to kill you, not to listen to some stories." Nina said uninterested.

"Please, just listen for a couple seconds, you don't have to do this for Gino." Steve said while he still dodged all of Nina's deadly attacks.

"He'll pay good for you."

"Do you really think he'll pay good? He has to pay all his debts he made at the Boxing Club, he's not gonna pay much."

"Hm, yeah good point, but i'll still finish what I started."

"Listen to me, I'm your son." Steve yelled.

Nina then stopped attacking him.

"So it's true, you are my son aren't you?" Nina asked.

"Yes I am, I read that you and Anna did some kind of long sleep, and that you have been impregnated. You gave birth to me while you were still sleeping." Steve explained.

"So that's it huh, I really wish you were Anna's son, i'm not taking you under my roof."

"Haha, you don't have to at all, i'm a grown up. I only wanted to now if I had atleast a mother or a family."

"Oke you know what, i'll let you live just because you're my son, but don't tell anyone or my reputation is ruined."

"Sure I won't tell a soul, you have my word."

"I have to go now, maybe some other client has another asignment for me."

"Wait one more thing. Do you know where the mafia is right now?"

"Yeah, I know where they are, here is the address. I know what you are going to do, give Gino my regards, bye kid." Nina said while she left.

"Goodbye... mother." said Steve when he looked at Nina who was leavig the hotel.

* * *

"Guys you can come out now, we have one more thing to settle with the mafia so that they'll leave me alone. I have finally met my mother, and she's really cool." Steve said when they all got out of hiding.

"Now, when are we going to get payback at the mafia for what they have done?" Hwoarang asked.

"Hey guys, I heard everything she said, go teach the mafia a lesson." David said when he came out of the office.

He then approached Juri and grabbed her hand.

"Listen hotness, I hope you are being careful out there. I don't want anything to happen with the most beautiful girl alive." David said to Juri.

"Hey, this boy is even cuter then you are Hwoarang, I think he deserves another kiss." Juri said when she gave him another kiss.

"Hehehe, thank you." David said while he was blushing.

Hwoarang was watching him with jealousy in his eyes.

"Oh yeah kid, well check this out." Hwoarang said as he walked up to Juri and kissed her right on the lips.

"Wow you're hardcore, respect for that man." David said.

When Hwoarang stops, he looks proudly at David. Juri's left eye was glowing and she gave him a powerful kick in his hip, therefore he got knocked away.

"Hey, why did you do that for?" Hwoarang asked confused.

"Hahaha, awh I just felt like kicking you, and it feels pretty good and satisfying." Juri said.

"Hahaha, you guys are the best. When you are done with the mafia, can you promise me that you'll come back. You don't have to stay long, I just want to hang out with you guys some more?" David asked.

"Of course we are coming back, don't worry kid. We have to go now oke, we'll see you later." Steve said.

"Oke later you guys." David said when he left.

"Let's make a plan on how to get revenge on the mafia." Steve said to Hwoarang and Juri.


	19. Chapter 19 Robbing The Mafia

In the lobby of the Nicholas hotel, Steve was making a plan to get revenge on the mafia for what they have tried to do to him. While he was thinking of a plan, Hwoarang and Juri played some air hockey together.

"Ha see, that's 6-5 for me sucker!" Juri said teasing.

"Yeah you're lucky, let's play again. I bet you I can win the next one." Hwoarang said.

"Oke, but you are only going to get humiliated." Juri said when they played another game.

"Yeah see that, I told you I would win. Who's the sucker now!" Hwoarang said when he won the next game.

"I wasn't ready yet!" Juri said.

"Wow, you really can't take losing can you?"

"You know what, match point. The one who wins this game is the winner all right?"

"Fine, ready when you are." Hwoarang said when they played a last match.

Steve was done with making a plan and walked up to Hwoarang.

"Guys i'm done. It's a perfect plan, atleast that's what I think. Let's go to this address my mother gave me." Steve said.

"Wait man, we are almost done with our game." Hwoarang said.

"Come on guys, you can finish it later."

"This is our last game, then we are done." Juri said.

"Fine finish the game then, but please hurry up." Steve said.

Juri eventually won the game.

"See, I told you I was better then you!" Juri said when she gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Damn, all right you won this time, next time i'll win. So Steve what was this plan of yours?" Hwoarang asked.

"Oke here is the plan: We go to the mafia's place together right? When we get there, Juri and I go in there alone." Steve explained.

"What about me, what am I supposed to do?" Hwoarang asked.

"Don't worry man. While I'm going in with Juri, Hwoarang you sneak behind the back door and try to get into the building. You have to try and find the save where Gino keeps his money and try to take all that you can carry."

"Why are you getting in with Juri and not me?"

"Because... we are going to make them sign a contract to leave us alone while we are actually robbing them. That way they can't pursue us and they will have to leave us alone."

"Robbing the mafia? That's hardcore, I never did that so this should be fun." Juri said excited.

"Robbing the mafia? Isn't that a little extreme? It's like I said before, the mafia isn't trustworthy so they won't keep their word to leave us alone. And why can't I go in with Juri, you still haven't explained that part."

Steve the puts his head down sights deeply again.

"...Look, the reason I go in with her is because the mafia knows both of us, but they don't know Juri, so I need her to make Gino sign the papier. And I do remember that she made you sign a contract without you knowing it, so she is the best person for that job." Steve explained.

"Hey thanks, well... it's a talent you know. I have my ways." Juri said proud.

"Damn, why does everybody always remind me of that time." Hwoarang said.

"It's a good memory for me, remember?" Juri said when she gave him a pat on his shoulder and winked at him.

"Hmm, yeah I guess so. Ok i'll go with the plan." Hwoarang said.

"Great now before we go, I have to make the contract." Steve said.

"But what are we supposed to do while you are doing that?" Juri asked.

"Go... have some fun or play some air hockey, i'll come back when I'm done oke." Steve said while he walked back to the room.

"Hmmm... best 5 out of 10?" Juri asked.

"Bring it on!" Hwoarang said when they began a new game.

* * *

After a couple hours, Steve walked back into the lobby and saw Hwoarang and Juri laughing on the chouch.

"Hahahah man all those things we have been through. It was cool hanging out with you." Hwoarang said happily.

"Yeah it was really fun. I especially liked the part when you dressed up as a nerd in that bar, that was just priceless." Juri said.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Steve asked.

"Oh after we were done with playing air hockey, I won by the way." Hwoarang said.

"It was an own goal, that doesn't count you cheater." Juri said.

"Uhuh yeah sure if you think that. Where was I... oh yeah, we decided to talk about the crazy stuff we have been through. That reminds me Juri, I need to tell you something."

"Sure what is it?"

"I'm going back... to... to training yeah I have skipped to many training sessions."

"Oke good for you, Steve are you done with the contract?"

"Yeah I have it here, we can go to the mafia's place." Steve said.

"Oke, Hwoarang let's do this." Juri said when she stood up from the chouch and left with Steve.

"But... but I wanted to tell... oh forget about it, i'll tell her later. Hey guys wait for me!" Hwoarang said while he hesitated and stood up from the chouch.

They went to the busstop and sat on the bench, Steve was standing while Juri sat down, Hwoarang was also still standing.

"Why aren't you sitting down, there is still space?" Juri asked.

"I just don't want to right now." Hwoarang said.

"Oke then?" Juri said suspicious.

When the bus arrived, they stepped into the bus and sat down.

"Hey come sit right here." Juri said to Hwoarang.

"No thanks, i'll just sit here." Hwoarang said when he sat behind her.

"Man, how am I supposed to tell her that i'm going back to Korea, she is not going to be happy about this. I know what i'm going to do, i'll tell her after we are done with all of this." Hwoarang said worried.

"Hey, Steve did you know that we are all in a fightinggame?" Juri asked.

"Really, why are we in the game?" Steve asked.

"It is said that it's based on popular fighters around the world, even Jin, Bison and Heihachi are in the game, Tara and Twan aren't in it though but who cares about them."

"Cool, you should show me when we are done with this, I'd like to play it sometimes. I wonder how strong I am." Steve said proudly.

When the bus stopped, they have stepped out and saw the mafia's place across the street. They stood before the building and thought about the plan.

"Oke guys it's showtime, Hwoarang you know what to do, and when you have the money, send me a message on my cellphone. Juri you come with me." Steve said.

"Oke i'm going in, good luck guys." Hwoarang said when he went into an alley.

Before they went into the building, Juri puts her knobs out and shows her straight black hair.

"Oke i'm ready to go. Let's move." Juri said when she tried to walk into the building.

"Why did you do that for? Are you planning something?" Steve asked when he grabs her shoulder.

"You'll see what i'm going to do, just watch." Juri said when she tried to walk into the building again.

* * *

Steve and Juri were in the builidng and rang the doorbell, then somebody spoke throught the intercome.

"Who is there?" the man asked.

"It's me Steve, I want to talk to Gino." Steve asked.

Gino was looking on the security camera and saw him standing.

"Steve huh? Looks like Nina didn't do her job. Do I know that girl from somewhere because she looks kind of familiar? Hmm, Johnny let them in, I want to know what they want." Gino said.

The guardian opened the door and they walked in, they were in a room that was surrounded by all of his men.

"Let's do this as we planned." Steve said to Juri.

"I got you." Juri said.

"Hey Gino how are you doing lately." Steve asked to Gino.

"How am I doing? I'm trying to make more money since you have betrayed me and I'm trying to pay my debts at the club!"

"Yeah about that, i'm sorry about what happend. You see... I only thought about myself and not about you, so i'm here to make you deal with a friend of mine."

"A deal? What kind of deal then?" Gino asked curious.

"Listen, I have a briefcase here with all the money that I owe you. If you take the money, then you have to promise that you will leave me alone and don't have any business with me."

"Really, and why the change of heart, this isn't some kind of trap isn't it?" Gino asked suspicious.

"No not at all, it's just that I felt that it was all my fault that you lost your money. So here is the briefcase to make it all better." Steve said when he showed the briefcase.

"Hmm I don't know this, it still sounds and looks like a trap." Gino said.

Juri turned around with Steve to think about it.

"Let me handle this, he's not falling for it. When I'm done with him, he's gonna take the briefcase for sure." Juri said.

"Oke try it then, but be careful." Steve said.

Juri walked up to Gino and sat on his lap with her hands around his neck.

"Listen baby, my friend here is telling the truth you know. Don't you want all the money he has, he really is sorry about what happend?" Juri asked with a tempting voice.

"Oh well I kind of like this hehe, I need to think about it for a second." Gino said.

Steve was watching her with his arms crossed.

"Wow she is good, no wonder she got Hwoarang into signing the contract. She's a pro." Steve said when he kept watching her with his arms crossed.

Meanwhile Hwoarang was sneaking around to find the safe, he wasn't seen by anyone and avoided all of the guards who were walking around.

"I wonder where the safe is, it must be somewhere close." Hwoarang said when he kept looking.

When he was looking in the securityroom, he saw Steve and Juri in the room with Gino. He especially saw Juri without her knobs.

"Hey, I have never noticed how great she looks like that." Hwoarang said suprised.

He then stopped starring at the screen and went back to business.

"Wait what am I doing, I can't stare at the screen all day, I have to find the money quickly before something goes wrong." Hwoarang said when he moved along.

Steve and Juri where still waiting on an answer from Gino about the deal.

* * *

Hwoarang was still looking around to find the money, he searched in every room but still hasn't find anything.

"Damn nothing, I have to tell Steve to distract then some more." Hwoarang said when he texted Steve.

He picks up his phone and read the text Hwoarang sent him. He hints Juri to keep on going like that. She noticed his hints and went on.

"Come on, have you made your decision yet?" Juri asked.

"I think I made my decision, i'll take the money and sign the contract. This better not be a trap or else." Gino said.

"Great, now if you can sign this, then you can have all of the money in this briefcase." Steve said.

"Fine give me the paper." Gino said.

Meanwhile in the hallway, Hwoarang was around the corner hiding and saw the last room he hasn't searched yet.

"That must be the room." Hwoarang said when he walked to the last room.

He saw through the window two guards watching the safe.

"I can take those guys out easily, but how am I supposed to take them out without them alarming the others." Hwoarang thought about how he could get the money.

When he looked around, he saw a light switch that might could help him out.

"Hey, if I can somehow quickly turn the lights off, I can knock them out silently and take the money. Oke here we go, hope this works." Hwoarang said.

He opened the door and quickly turns the light out, the guards looked shocked around them and tried to find the light switch.

"Hey what's going on in here? Who turned the lights off?" the guards said when they tried to find a switch.

Hwoarang kicked both of the guards out cold, laid their bodies in another room and locked the door. He eventually found the safe.

"Finally there it is, now I just have to break the lock." Hwoarang said when he walked to the safe.

He broke the lock with a powerfull kick and puts the money in the bag, after the bag was full of money, he left the room.

"Oke that's enough, I have to contact Steve to tell him that I have got the money." Hwoarang said when he grabbed his phone and texted Steve.

When he walked out of the room, he saw one of the guys he knocked out earlier.

"Hey you're that kid, what's in the bag? Wait a minute you... you stole the money!" the goon said when he triggered the alarm.

Hwoarang ran away and hoped for Steve to get the message already. Gino signed the contract and Steve immediatly gave him the briefcase, Steve received the message from Hwoarang and tried to walk away with Juri and the contract.

But then, Gino got suspicious about Juri and tried to call her back.

"Hey girl yeah you, you still look kind of familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" Gino asked suspicious.

"No you don't know me at all, I have never seen you before in my life." Juri said quickly.

He walked up to her and touched her hair, he puts it in a knob again.

"Yeah now I know you, you are the girl from the Boxing Club called Juri! you're the one who fought that other kid called Hwoarang!" Gino said when he looked inside of the briefcase.

He saw that there was no money at all and got furious.

"Guards, get them and destroy the contract before he gets out of here!" Gino said when he points at them.

He heard the alarm and saw Hwoarang run throught the hallway with a big bag around his shoulder.

"Haha, sorry Gino but you signed the contract to leave me alone. You can't do anything now." Steve said when he and tried to get out.

The guards were in his way and tried to get their hands on the contract. The door closed and Juri immediatly grabs the contract out of Steve's hand and puts it in her pocket to protect it.

* * *

Steve immediatly contacted Hwoarang that they were trapped and that the door is closed. He received the message and before he was almost out of the building, he went back to save Steve and Juri.

Steve and Juri fought against an army of goons when suddenly the contract fell out of Juri's pocket. One of the goons tried to get it but Steve punched him away and grabbed it from the floor.

Hwoarang found the room where he saw them fight and tried to open the door, he couldn't open it because it was locked. He then kicked the lock of the door and saw the contract flying threw the room, everybody jumped up into the air to grab it.

For a couple seconds, Gino was almost succesful in obtaining the contract but then Hwoarang jumped on Gino's head and grabbed it before he could. He then stood on the floor again with the paper in his hand.

"Steve, Juri, let's get out if here!" Hwoarang said when they ran away.

Steve and Juri ran behind him and escaped out of the building, Gino was far behind them.

"Everybody after them before they escape, I want that contact destroyed no matter what!" Gino said when he went after them.

When they were outside, the bus arrived at the busstop just at the right time and they got in as quickly as possible. The bus went around the corner and Gino and his goons couldn't find the three anymore.

"Damn they have escaped, and we can't do anything because of that stupid contract. Well... atleast I still have my precious money in the safe." Gino said but then a goon who was watching the safe approached him.

"Uhh boss... the boy with the bikers goggles stole your money and there is barely some left in the save. Like $50 dollars or so." the goon said when he puts his head down.

Gino looks mad and yelled angrily.

"No, those little brats! It was a trap all along to steal my money!" Gino said as he stomped on the ground.

The three were in the bus and talked about what just happend.

"Hahaha that was close, thanks for helping us Hwoarang, you really saved us that time." Steve said.

"Don't mention it, it's good that I have checked my phone in time. Now let me show you how much money I got in the bag." Hwoarang said.

They all looked into the bag and looked supriced.

"Wow that's a lot of money, we should count it at the hotel." Juri said.

"By the way Juri, I like your hair that way, you look great." Hwoarang said.

"Thanks, I never thought about letting my hair out like this." Juri said proudly.

* * *

When the bus arrived in the neighborhood where the hotel was, they stepped out and went inside of the hotel. David was playing air hockey with a friend of his called Nathan, when he saw the three walking in.

David ran up to them and wanted to know something.

"Hey guys, how did it go with the mafia?" David asked curious.

"David listen, i'll be right back okay. Hwoarang, Juri, can you stay here with David?" Steve asked.

"Sure man, do what you have to do." Hwoarang said.

David approached Juri and then talked to Nathan.

"Nathan, this is the cool girl I told you about."David said.

"And this is the guy who lost to her in an epic fight." David said when he approached him.

Juri giggles in Hwoarang's direction while Hwoarang tried to convince him.

"David, she is not stronger then me, we are equel!" Hwoarang said.

"Oh stop your whining, just accept that i'm stronger then you." Juri said.

Hwoarang looked mad and sat down.

"I'm not gonna start this again." Hwoarang said tiredly.

"David you are right, she really is cool like you said. Is it true that you have beaten your friend horribly?" Nathan asked.

"Awh man, not that story again." Hwoarang said.

"Yep it's true, yet he still doesn't want to realise that i'm stronger like you just saw." Juri said when she looked at Hwoarang.

He did nothing and said nothing, he actually didn't listen to her at all because he was thinking about how to tell Juri that he was leaving. Juri told Nathan the story that she told David.

After a couple minutes Steve came back from counting all of the money.

"Hey guys I'm done with counting "it" and we have to talk about it." Steve said.

"Oke David, Nathan, we need some time alone, we'll be with you later ok." Juri said when she walked with Steve and Hwoarang.

"Ok how much money do we have?" Hwoarang asked.

"We have exactly $750.000 dollars guys, I have calculated how much we all get. Each of us gets $250.000 dollars." Steve said.

"No Steve, I only need $150.000 dollars. You guys can have the rest of the money."

"Why is that, are you planning to do something?" Juri asked.

Hwoarang sights and scratches his head.

"Steve, I need to talk to Juri for a second." Hwoarang said.

"Oh oooh oke yeah I get it, yeah sure you can go ahead and talk. I'll just wait somewhere else." Steve said when he walked away and left them alone.

* * *

Hwoarang looked at Juri and tried to find the courage to tell her.

"I know somethings wrong, I already noticed that when you didn't want to sit next to me at the busstop." Juri said understanding.

"It's not that I have a problem, I just didn't know how to tell you what I have to say." Hwoarang said.

"What is it then that you want to say?"

"I'm leaving, I'm going back home."

"Yeah me too, I really need to relax at home in L.A. and I think I want to play some more of that fightinggame."

"No it's not like that... I'm going back home... to South Korea."

"What! Why do you want to go back, I'm not going back. I only had trouble there. Why do you want to leave America, it's awesome here?" Juri asked furious.

"It's just that... I saw Tara on the tv and I thought about her and what it would be if..." Hwoarang said but Juri got mad, stood up from the chouch and activated her Engine.

"You said what, Tara!" Juri said mad.

"Wow wow wait now hold on, just listen, sit down and let me explain okay!" Hwoarang said quickly.

Juri sat down slowly and deactived her Engine.

"Now look, I saw Tara and Baek on the television and it looked like they have forgotton about me. That's not all, I also think my crew needs me, so I think i'm more needed there then here. I'm leaving in 2 days." Hwoarang said.

"I can't believe you, if you want to leave, then leave. I don't need you." Juri said when she stood up and walked angrily back to her hotelroom.

Hwoarang puts his head down and scratches his head again, Steve came back and sat next to him.

"And how did she took the news?" Steve asked.

"She didn't took it very well." Hwoarang said tiredly.

"I thought that she would like to hear the news that you love her."

"I'm not gonna tell here that, she'll probably never want to see me again, doesn't matter though. What are you going to do with the money?"

"Well, I talked to David and Nathan and they both want to learn the art of boxing, that's what they said. So I think i'm going to start my own Boxing Club to learn children how to box."

"That's great but is it a good idea to do that in New York, the mafia is still here so what if they get you?"

"I can take care of myself, and I will not let those children get hurt."

"Oke I respect that, good luck with your plans. What I actually told her is that i'm going back to South Korea. I saw Tara and Baek and so I thought that everybody in Korea has forgotton about me. And my crew also needs me, I just know it for some reason."

"Oh so that's it, I understand but the question is if Juri understands it. I can see that she is mad about it."

"I'm leaving in two days because I want to hang out with David, we do however promised him that we'll be back."

"Yeah agreed, give Juri a day, i'll think she'll understand."

"Thanks man, let's go back to the boys." Hwoarang said when they walked away.


	20. Chapter 20 Hwoarang's Farewell

Hwoarang and Steve were playing 2 on 2 air hockey with David and Nathan, they won the last two games and decided to stop playing.

"Hey David, where is your father?" Steve asked.

"He is in his office, is there something you want to tell him?" David asked.

"Yeah, I want to talk to him for a second."

"Oh okay sure, his office is right there." David said when he pointed at a brown door.

Steve walked to his fathers office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." the hotelmanager said.

"Sir, can I talk to you for a minute?" Steve asked gentle.

"Sure my boy, what is it?" the manager asked when he puts his paperwork down.

"Well, David asked me to learn him how to box. I said that it's a good idea, but I just want to know if you are okay with this."

"Hmmm, yeah he told me that he wanted to learn how to box, and that he wanted to be just like you. You can teach him how to box, but I don't want him to learn anything too dangerous. If you can promise me that, then we have a deal."

"It's a deal sir, he has to be 20 or older to learn those moves."

"Good to know."

"By the way, I was wondering. Do you mind if I take David to Coney Island with my friends?"

"Coney Island huh? I don't know, that is kind of far."

"I'll take good care of him, don't forget that Hwoarang and Juri are coming with me, so they can help me watch him too."

"Fine, you can take him, but you have to be back at 20:00 pm. Don't be late."

"I promise sir, thank you. Have a nice day." Steve said when he walked out of the office.

When he was outside, he saw Hwoarang showing David and Nathan some of his Taekwondo moves.

"Guys I have some news, first of all David I spoke with your father and he said that it's okay for you to learn how to box. I will not learn you the more dangerous moves because you have to be older then 20." Steve said.

"Okay is cool, I don't mind." David said.

"What is the second thing man?" Hwoarang asked.

"We are going to Coney Island tomorrow, Nathan you can come too if you want to." Steve said.

"What exactly is Coney Island?" Hwoarang asked.

"It's a funfare on a shore where you can have lots of fun." David explained.

"Cool, be right back. Maybe Juri wants to join us." said Hwoarang when he walked back to the room.

* * *

Hwoarang went to his hotelroom and almost arrived. Juri was in the room laying in her bed, she was not sleeping but her eyes were closed. She was thinking about Hwoarang and what she was supposed to do when he was gone. At that moment, Hwoarang walked in.

"Listen, tomorrow we are going to Coney Island, do you want to go too?" Hwoarang asked.

Juri wasn't listening to him at all, she still thought about what she was supposed to do.

"What do you want?" Juri asked when she saw him standing in the doorway.

"Are you coming with me and Steve to Coney Island?" Hwoarang asked.

Juri didn't answer and kept ignoring him again.

"Look you can stay here in the room all by yourself, or you can go have fun with me and Steve in Coney Island, your choice."

"Fine, i'm going whatever, leave me alone." Juri answered uninterested and angry.

Hwoarang sights deeply about what he was supposed to do with Juri. Then Steve walked into the room.

"It's getting late you guys, David went back home so we should go to sleep too." Steve said.

"Good idea, i'm tired because of all the things we did today. Steve, you wanna watch some movies before we are going to sleep?" Hwoarang asked.

"Yeah sure let's watch a movie, Juri you want to watch too?"

"No thanks, i'm just going to listen to some music." Juri answered.

"Okay then. Hwoarang what do you want to watch?" Steve asked.

"I found a movie here called Batman The Dark Knight Rises on Webflix, it looks cool for my opinion." Hwoarang said.

"Okay then let's watch that movie." Steve said.

They started the movie and Hwoarang grabbed some popcorn and soda's out of the fridge, Juri looked for a split second at the screen but then looked away. The movie was only halfway through and Juri looked at Hwoarang again, she stopped looking at him and turned to the rightside.

Hwoarang didn't noticed Juri looking at her and just continued watching the movie. After a while, The movie was all over.

"Man that was a great movie, especially the fightscene with Batman vs Bane, just awesome wasn't it?" Steve asked.

"Yeah that was cool, I especially liked Bane, he's such a badass villian with that mask. Have you seen Catwoman, she's smoking hot." Hwoarang said.

"Totally, hey man it's really late, we should really go to sleep."

"Yeah i'm tired, let's go to sleep. Juri is already sleeping though, I hope she sleeps well." Hwoarang said when they both got ready to go to sleep.

* * *

Hwoarang and Steve awoke at 10:00 am and got ready to leave, Juri was still sleeping peacefully in her bed.

"Steve can you wake up Juri, I don't think she wants to listen to me." Hwoarang asked

"Oh all right then, can you go to the lobby and wait for David and Nathan then?" Steve asked.

"Yeah sure, better then being alone with Juri while she is furious, but hurry up oke." Hwoarang said.

He went to the lobby and sat on the chouch, David and Nathan walked in and approached Hwoarang.

"Hey man what's up." David asked.

"Hey little guy, Steve is coming right away. He is waking up Juri." Hwoarang said.

"Juri is coming too? This is going to be fun, I just know it."

"You crack me up little man." Hwoarang said.

After a half hour, Steve walked with Juri to the lobby and approached the three boys, Juri walked up to the little boys.

"Hey we ready to go?" Juri asked.

"Yeah I have been there before, it's really fun you know." Nathan said.

Hwoarang, Steve, Juri, David and Nathan left the hotel and went to to busstop, the bus for Coney Island arrived just in time and they have all stepped in. After an half hour of sitting in the bus, they have finally arrived at Coney Island. The boys already ran into the park but Steve immediately stopped them from running any further.

"Wow hey where are you two going, we are responsible for your savety. Besides, you don't even have any money with you." Steve said.

"Oh sorry for that, can you give us some money? Maybe one of you can come with us to watch over?" David asked.

"Sure i'll go with you, Hwoarang and Steve can have fun on their own." Juri said when she walked away with the boys.

Hwoarang shakes his head and puts his arms crossed.

"You know, after all that time I have spend with her, I actually should get used to her personality. Let's just go, because this is the last day we can have fun together." Hwoarang said.

In the meantime, Juri was walking with the boys around the park.

"Juri, Is there something wrong with you and Hwoarang? It looks like you want to stay out of his way." David asked curious.

"Hmph, no there is nothing wrong between us, I just... need my own space, that's all." Juri said.

"Really, but what's wrong, did he hurt you or something?" Nathan asked.

"No, he just told me that he is leaving tomorrow and he told me that yesterday instead of earlier."

"But you can still keep contact with him, he is your best friend after all. Don't you think that is more sensible?" David said.

"Yeah maybe you are right, but I need to think about it." Juri said.

Meanwhile, Hwoarang and Steve were just walking around.

"Damn, it's not going so well with you and Juri isn't it? I didn't know it was that serious." Steve said.

"Yeah but it doesn't bother much, i'm leaving tomorrow. If she still wants to be friends, then she'll show up to say atleast goodbye." Hwoarang said.

"She will say goodbye to you, i'm sure of it. She is just in a serious struggle, give her some time. Let's go into the rollercoaster." Steve asked when they went to the rollercoaster.

* * *

After a whole day of having fun at Coney Island, Hwoarang, Steve and Juri got David and Nathan and took them back to the hotel, David had to be back at 20:00 pm so the three decided to leave around 19:00 pm.

"That was fun, I had a great time. It was fun hanging out with you guys, I'm really going to miss all of you." Hwoarang said happily.

"Thanks that's nice of you to say, we are going to miss you too. Right Juri?" Steve asked.

"Eehh, I don't know about that, I just want to go back to the hotel." Juri said.

Hwoarang only looked at the ground with his head down.

They were back at the hotel and the manager was waiting in the lobby for them to arrive.

"Dad we are back. See, we are on time. It was great hanging out with them, can Nathan sleep with us for tonight?" David asked.

"Sure son, Steve, Hwoarang, thank you for taking care of my son, I really appriciate it." the manager said.

"You're welcome sir, have a good night." Steve said when the manager, David and Nathan walked away.

Hwoarang, Steve and Juri went back to their hotelroom because it was kind of late. When they were in the room, Hwoarang immediately got ready to leave and packed his stuff. Juri layed in her bed again and turned to the right side.

"Can you help me packing my stuff, I have to leave around 10:00 am so I need everything packed and ready." Hwoarang said.

"Sure man, i'll help you. I'll grab your stuff from the bathroom." Steve said.

When they were done with packing Hwoarang's stuff, Steve went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Hwoarang was looking at Juri in her bed and approached her, he saw her sleeping peacfully.

He puts her hairbang slowly away and looks at her eyes.

"Sleep well... Juri." Hwoarang said when he went to his bed to get some sleep.

Steve saw Hwoarang doing that he closed the door and continues brushing his teeth. After he was done with brushing his teeth, he also went to his bed to get some sleep.

* * *

It was 09:00 am and Hwoarang and Steve woke up and got ready to leave.

"Today is the day, I'm going back to Korea." Hwoarang said.

"Yeah, i'll go with you to the airport, to say goodbye." Steve said.

After a half hour, they have decided to go to the airport and leave the hotel.

"Wait, what about Juri, aren't you going to say goodbye to her?" Steve asked.

"No I don't think so, I just know that she doesn't want to do anything with me. Let's move on." Hwoarang said when he left with Steve to the airport.

They called a cab because they were getting tired of the bus and told the driver to bring both of them to the airport, the airport was however 1 hour away from the hotel.

Meanwhile at the hotelroom, Juri awoke and looked around.

"Hello? Is somebody in here?" Juri yelled as she looked around and noticed that Steve's stuff was still here but Hwoarang's stuff was all gone.

"So he left, I don't care about him. Do I?" Juri asked to herself.

She laid in her bed again and noticed something in her pocket, she reaches inside of her pocket and looked and acted shocked.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I had this all the time in my pocket." Juri said saw the object that came out if her pocket.

She was holding the picture in her hand that Steve made after they fought infront of Hwoarang's house.

"Now that I think about it, I don't even know why i'm mad at him, maybe it's just my personality. I have ignored the one person who understood me, he was my best friend and I treated him like he wanted to shoot me. Maybe the docter was right, I can't believe I'm going to say this but, maybe I... do... love him." Juri said as she left the room.

She saw the same servant lady walking around the hallway.

"Do you know if Hwoarang is still here or did he left? I need to talk to him." Juri asked quickly.

"I saw him and Steve leave the hotel, I think they actually went to the airport." the lady said.

"Damnit, I need to go to the airport before he leaves." Juri said when she ran out of the hotel.

* * *

While Juri was on her way to the airport, Hwoarang and Steve were waiting for the plane to arrive. The plane eventually arrived after an hour of waiting.

"Look at that line, how many people are going to Korea?" Steve asked.

"You'd be suprised how many people live in and go on vacation in South Korea. Most of those people just love to see Korean stars like G-Dragon, 2NE1 and Super Junior." Hwoarang said.

"Are you going to stand in that incredibly long line?"

"Yeah I have to, I need to hurry up before the line gets any longer."

"Okay, then I wish you the best and take care of yourself man."

"Thanks man, we're friends and we never have to forget that. Goodbye Steve, until we meet again."

"Of course, i'll stay in touch too. Goodbye Hwoarang." Steve said when he gave him a hand and left.

Meanwhile Juri arrived at the airport and went into the building, she looked around to see where Hwoarang was, but she couldn't find him. Then after all the searching, she saw Steve and ran up to him.

"Steve, it's you, where is Hwoarang?" Juri asked.

"Juri, so you came after all. Hwoarang is right over there, you can't miss him but hurry up, his plane is leaving in a couple minutes." Steve said.

"Thanks Steve, see ya later." Juri said when she ran away.

"She will finally admid to Hwoarang that she loves him, to bad I can't see it for myself. Oh well, maybe another time." Steve said when he left.

Juri was looking around and saw Hwoarang stand at gateway 18 and ran up to him. She grabs his arm, pulls him out of the line and hugs him.

"Juri, you came?" Hwoarang said supised.

"Here, I wanna give you this, so that you still remember me in Korea." Juri said when she gave him the picture she found in her pocket.

Hwoarang looked shocked at the picture she gave him.

"This is the picture Steve made outside my house, you had it with you all along?" Hwoarang asked.

"When I was at home in Korea after the misunderstanding with Tara, I broke the glass of the picture and wanted to throw it away. But somehow, I just couldn't do it. So I kept it in my pocket and forgot all about it. Listen, I just want to say that I'm sorry for all the things I have done to you, like betraying you, that horrible misunderstanding with Tara, and forcing you to fight me when you didn't want to..." Juri said but Hwoarang interrupted her quickly.

"It's all right, I'm just happy that you are here right now. I'm gonna miss the crazy adventure we both had. About that problem of mine in the Boxing Club, I was never shy to begin with, I was... in love but I was to afraid to admid it." Hwoarang said.

"Yeah I... am too actually. Still can't believe I said it." Juri said when they stared at each other for a couple seconds.

* * *

When they stopped starring at each other, they both died from laughter.

"Hahahaha yeah right, like we will ever act like those little kids on the tv. Give me a break." Hwoarang said.

"Yeah i'm not gonna act like them, that's not me at all. Let's just stay friends oke." Juri said.

"Of course we are." said Hwoarang.

Suddenly, a stewardess appeared behind Hwoarang.

"Sir, the plane to Korea is leaving in 5 minutes, so you have to get on board before it leaves." the stewardess said.

"Okay i'll be right there, give me a couple seconds." Hwoarang said.

The stewardess then walked away.

"I guess it's time to go." Juri said.

"Wait before I leave, here you go." Hwoarang said when he puts his goggles off and gave it to Juri.

"Your goggles, but why?"

"I wanna give you something, so that you still remember me too."

"Thanks, I will. Your hair loos good like that." Juri said when she touched his hair and made it a bit messy.

"Hey, it's stylish."

"Yeah sure, well I'll see you again sometime." Juri said when she walked away.

Hwoarang still looks at her and held his hand on his chin. He then ran towards her and give her a kick, she noticed him just in time and countered it by using the same kick, there for they stayed in that position.

"You didn't think I have forgotten this do you?" Hwoarang asked challenged.

"No not at all, this is our special struggle because of our rivalry." Juri said.

The same stewardes walked up to Hwoarang again.

"Sir the plane is leaving right now. You have to get on board or we are leaving without you." the stewardes said as she walked back into the plane.

"You should go, or you'll miss your plane." Juri said.

"Goodbye then." Hwoarang said when he gave her a handshake.

"Goodbye." Juri said when she gave him one back.

After saying goodbye, Hwoarang stepped into the plane to Korea. The plane left and Juri left the airport.

* * *

Juri was standing outside of the airport.

"Hwoarang's gone, I'm sure gonna miss him." Juri said. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turns around.

"Hey how do you feel Juri?" Steve asked.

"I'm okay, I am going to miss him and the fights we had, and those other things we did, like hustling people for money, go to the arcade together and stuff." Juri said.

"Sounds like you guys have become very good friend after you have tried to capture him for Bison."

"I told him that I was sorry about that time, but he didn't mind it at all. He was just happy to see me."

"So now that Hwoarang is back in Korea, what are you going to do next?"

"I think i'll pack my stuff and go back home to L.A., we were actually roommates. When we found out that you were going to fight in the Boxing Club, we packed our suitcases and went to New York to see you fight and... well the rest you already know. What are you going to do?"

"I'm staying here in New York, i'm starting my own Boxing Club because David and Nathan want to learn how to box."

"Cool, you have enough money so I hope it works out, watch out for the mafia though."

"Don't worry about them, they're done. Let's go back to the hotel, Hwoarang forgot to check out."

"Hahaha sure let's go." Juri said.

They took a cab infront of the airport and went back to the hotel.

"So, how was it to hustle people for money, Hwoarang didn't told me much about it?" Steve asked while he was in the cab.

"It was great, one time Hwoarang got a plan right. I went inside and started flirting with the toughest guy in the bar, I told him that if he wants me, he has to defeat someone." Juri said.

"Let me guess, then Hwoarang comes in and defeated him?"

"No not exactly, he came in and sat down at the bar. He was drinking some milk with his nerd clothes and big glasses. I told the guy that he can pick everybody he wants, so he was stupid enough to pick Hwoarang because he looked like he couldn't even defeat a tebbybear."

"That sounds cool, and what happend next?"

"This is the funniest part, the guy punched him in the face and then Hwoarang started fake crying. After he stood up and said "Ouch sir, that really hurts" with a nerdy accent, he kicked him massively hard out of the window. He then approached me and says "Miss, would you like to go out with me?" and I walked out of the bar with him."

"Hahahah that really was a good one like you said, I wish I was there to see it, hahaha. Hey we are here."

"Let's go inside." Juri said when they were at the hoteldoor.

They went to the room and Steve helped her to pack her stuff.

"So all of your stuff are packed and ready to go." Steve said.

"Thanks, you have also been a good friend to me Steve. I never had friends, I always thought that I didn't need them, now I see how fun they can be." Juri said when she was ready to go.

"Don't worry about it Juri, of course we are friends, why would we not be? I wish you the best, don't forget to check out when we go downstairs."Steve said.

Juri and Steve went downstairs to check out and to depart from the hotel. When they have checked out of the hotel, Juri was ready to go to the airport, Steve went with her to say goodbye and took a cab to the airport with her.

When they arrived, Juri went to gateway 5 where the plane to L.A. was waiting.

"Steve, I see you around." Juri said when she gave him a quick hug.

"Good luck Juri, I hope you have a save flight. Take good care of yourself." Steve said.

Juri waved goodbye and went to the plane, Steve also left the airport.

* * *

After days of flying, Hwoarang finally arrived in South Korea in the morning.

"I'm finally back in my hometown, Seoul South Korea. First i'm going to put my stuff inside my house, then visit my crew across town, then master Baek's dojo." Hwoarang said when he walked away.

He called for a cab and left the Korean airport. He eventually arrived at his house and opened to door, he unpacked his stuff and left on his motorcyle that was in the garage to visit his crew first.

When he arrived at the meeting point, he saw that Twan has taken over his gang, and that Hyun was fighting him to be the leader again. Hyun was almost out of breath and gasping for air.

"Twan, your horrible leadership is over after this fight!" Hyun said when he tried to attack him.

"Come on Hyun, are you scared of me? Fight me then if you want to end my leadership." Twan said challenging but Hwoarang quickly interrupted the fight as quickly as possible.

"No, Hyun stop fighting, I'm taking over!" Hwoarang said when he appeared from a dark alley and walked towards him.

"Hwoarang, thank God you are back! Twan has taken over the gang because he wanted revenge on you for taking Juri. I tried to stop him right now." Hyun explained tiredly.

"I'm sorry for not being there for you Hyun, I'm sorry I wasn't here for all of you guys. But Twan has to defeat me to be the leader, so he was never actually the one in charge." Hwoarang said.

"Humph so you are back, i'll defeat you and take Juri back for myself!" Twan said furious.

"Well to bad genius, Juri is not here, she is in America. You're not a challenge to me Twan, give it up and walk away while you still can."

"I'll never give up that easily. I'll take you down whatever it takes. Haaaaah!" Twan said when he ran towards him.

Hwoarang stood still and waited for him to attack, when Twan was close, Hwoarang gave him a single kick in his face and he flew against the wall.

"Twan, Twan, Twan... when will you ever learn, this is just to humiliating for words. So, now that this is over, guys I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow. Man it feels good to be back." Hwoarang said proudly when he left the meeting point.

His crewmembers watched him with their mouths wide open because on how strong he became, except for Hyun who only had pride in his eyes.

"You see guys, no one can replace our true leader. Don't you ever forget it!" Hyun said proudly.

When Hwoarang was at the dojo, he opened the door and walked in. Baek puts up a big picture of Tara on the wall where Hwoarang's picture was supposed to hang.

"Tara, you have become a very strong fighter, here by you are the best student in the dojo. Congratulations." Baek said when he gave her a pat on the shoulders.

When he was done talking, Tara noticed Hwoarang standing at the doorway.

"Hwoarang I can't believe you're back!" Tara said suprised and shocked while she had her hand on her mouth.

Baek looked straight at him with a mad expression on his face, he then approached his student with his arms behind his back.

"Hwoarang!" Bae yelled hardly as Hwoarang quickly stood completely still with his arms down.

"Going to a tournament in Japan, being wanted by the police, leaving Korea, and fight in The Boxing Club all without my permission. Are you insane kid, have you thought about the dangerous things that could have happend to you!" Baek yelled angrily.

"I'm really sorry master, but I kept my training up and even learned some new moves on my own. Please forgive me for my actions." Hwoarang said when he bows.

"You are to late kid, you can train again but Tara will guide you with new moves and techniques you have missed. I'm busy with the newcomers. You have to earn my respect all over again." Baek said.

"Sure, i'm willing to do everything master. I'm really sorry about all of this." Hwoarang said.

"Now that it's settled... Tara would please you do the honor?" Baek asked.

"My pleasure master. Hwoarang... on the floor and give me 1000 push-ups now!" Tara said when she pointed at the floor.

"Wait what, but why?" Hwoarang asked confused.

"You said "everything" and i'm your master Hwoarang, now move it!" Tara yelled.

"Awh man why did I have to say "Everything", me and my big mouth." Hwoarang said when he did the push-ups on the ground.

* * *

_**The End, the story continues with my sequel: Arrogance of The Forgotten Blood Talon**_


End file.
